The Story of Annabel Kay
by Crystar500
Summary: A female protagonist is inserted into GTA V's story as another protagonist. Instead of a entirely different side story, this is a "what if" story of if our heroine was part of the main storyline.
1. Mr Phillips and Miss Kay

Michael De Santa walked triumphantly into his home. He had just pulled off his first robbery in years, and was feeling good about it. His gray suit was still well intact despite what he had just went through. He was surprised to see his wife, Amanda, walking in his direction.

"Oh, there you are!" She said with a smile.

"Hey." Michael responded, trying to sound casual.

"I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever."

Michael turned to her. "You want to have some dinner later?"

"Oh, I'd love to.. but you know, yoga waits for no one! Another time."

And it obviously did not in Amanda's eyes. She was already in her yoga outfit, heading to the door. Michael frowned, but turned and walked to his living room. He pulled a bottle of scotch and a shot glass from a table nearby before sitting down on the couch. He let out a sigh after taking a sip.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his "apprentice", Franklin Clinton. He was a good kid, helped him in the robbery of the jewelry store. Franklin was dressed in a white sweatshirt, paired with white sneakers to match and black jeans. "What's crackin'?" He said, walking into the living room.

"Ho, hey!" Michael stood up, grabbing the glass and bottle again. He began to make his way to the table he pulled them from. Michael had owed Franklin a drink for a while now, but neither realized or cared to remember it.

"So, we all good?" Michael said.

"Hell yeah we all good, we did it!" Was the enthusiastic reply Franklin gave.

"Yeah, you're Fuckin'-A right we did." Michael replied as he just finished pouring a shot for Franklin. "So, here's the shot." He said, handing it to him.

"Lester's off unloading the gems. He knows a guy who can get us fifty cents on the dollar." With a glass in hand, Michael, walked toward the couch.

Franklin nearly choked on his drink. He coughed and pumped his fist in response. "Mmm!"

Michael chuckled as he went to sit down. "Yeah, and we might actually have some spending money left after we pay off that psychotic Mexican motherfucker. Phew, cheers!"

Franklin sat beside him and they tapped their glasses together. "So that's that, right?" Franklin replied.

"I hope so." He said before taking a sip.

"...The whole job. Anyone who knows anything about it. Anyone who knows your file..! What is wrong with you?!" Was the voice heard from the man entering the living room.

Michael pretended not to realize what he was saying. "Davey! Long time no see!" He said with a smile, holding his arms out in surprise.

Davey seemed to be panting. Not from exhaustion, no. From a mixture of worry and nervousness. "And what about Trevor? If that fruitcake realizes, no no, finds out you're alive.. you are D-O-N-E fucked!" Davey's finger wagged at Michael with each letter of the word 'done'.

"Hey, don't worry about Trevor. Trevor's dead! He's gotta be!" He waved his hand, dismissing the thought. "Besides, I didn't have nothing to do with it." Michael looked at Franklin. Franklin chuckled and shook his head, a bit confused. "Whatever it is you're talking about."

"Hah! Really?" Davey grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table, pressing the button to turn on the large screen on the wall facing the couch.

"Police say the robbers escaped with millions of dollars worth of gems.." The reporter on the screen was saying.

"Oh, hey, hey." Micheal said with a chuckle.

The reporter went on. "Albert Stori had a lucky escape went he found himself straight into it." The reporter held the microphone in front of Albert, who was still in his transit uniform.

"Hey, I was just doing my job and I seen this guy, and I said, 'Hey, you gotta move these bikes -"

"I don't know anything about that." Michael said casually, turning the TV off.

A few miles away, in a small town named Sandy Shores, Trevor Phillips was busy with a junkie girl he always messed around with, Ashley. The TV in his trailer was tuned to the news channel. He had Ashley bent over the kitchen counter, with her denim shorts rolled up enough for him to thrust inside. Trevor was not really listening to the news, but it caught his attention when the witness said,

"Another guy came out the store and said, "You forget a thousand things everyday, make sure this one of em'."

Trevor immediately pulled out and zipped up his pants. He looked dazed, trying to think. Trevor snapped back to reality when Ashley spoke. "You want to get lit now, sugar?"

Trevor ignored her and walked outside, still in a daze. "Trevor, baby, you wanna smoke up now?"

Outside, there was a bit of commotion.

"Don't do it, Johnny! It's - "

"TREVOR! You been with my girl again?!" Johnny, a biker, was at the bottom of the steps to Trevor's trailer. Trevor walked right past him, beer bottle in hand.

"I'm speaking with you, asshole!"

"I told him Trevor, I told him!" The scrawny man with a brown hat said.

"We all get high! We all get high! But that don't make it right!"

Ashley appeared from the trailer now, walking out. "Leave it!"

"The crystal's got us babe, but don't make it right. Don't make nothing right! Look what you've done with me!"

"Leave it Johnny!" The one in the brown hat said again.

"I ain't leaving nothing.." Johnny pushed past them and ran up behind Trevor. "Hey! Trevor! I'm talking to you, motherfucker!"

Trevor turned around, still dazed. "Are you? What are you saying?" The two were about 3 feet apart. This was noted by Annabel Kay, who was on a rooftop not too far away, armed with a sniper rifle. Her scope was Johnny Klebitz's head. "Got him..." She smirked, but waited. She seemed interested in seeing the outcome of this.

"Fucking my girl man, it's wrong." Johnny put his hands on his hips and looked down as Trevor walked closer. "Oh, well I gotta fuck someone. Do you want me to fuck you instead? Is that the problem here?" Trevor came close to Johnny, their shoulders almost touching. He then whispered in Johnny's ear - "Take off your pants, cowboy, let's.. fuck." Trevor made a humping motion.

"You think this is funny?" Johnny mumbled.

"GET THEM OFF!"

"I told him to leave it Trevor, I told him!" Said the one in the brown hat, running up with Ashley and another of Trevor's friends. "Leave it, leave it.."

"Shut up, Ron." Trevor pointed. "I'm about to fuck me a meth head, huh? Get my boy sucked from his toothless gums, eh?"

"Fuck you, Trevor!" Johnny turned his back to him. Johnny walked a bit farther from the rest. Annabel, in the distance, adjusted her aim now. Johnny's head was in her crosshairs. "I still love her." Johnny said, sounding depressed.

"Hey,hey. Come on, Shh.." Trevor put one hand on Johnny's shoulder, the other on his back.

"I don't mean nothing by it, man, I just messed up.."

"Hey, I know, cowboy. It's okay man.. Give me a hug.. Yeah, shh..." Trevor embraced Johnny for a split second, before grabbing him by the throat and throwing him to the ground. Trevor threw the beer bottle on Johnny's head cracking it. Trevor began stomping on Johnny's head. "Fucking shit! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt! Who the fuck are you speaking to?! Who?! Who?! I'm talking to you, huh?! You fuck! Next time, don't get in my fucking face! I just saw a fucking ghost and I gotta hear your crap?! Get up! Get up!" He was beginning to walk away, but turned to Johnny to see if he would get up. After he didn't Trevor turned away. "Well fuck you then!"

Ashley ran to Johnny's lifeless body. "Johnny!" Trevor, along with his two friends, headed to his car.

Annabel pulled away from her crosshairs. "Shit. Looks like no bounty for me." She sighed and aimed again. She watched as Trevor drove off. Ashley was left crying over Johnny's corpse. "People like you don't deserve to live." Annabel pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced Ashley's skull, killing her instantly. Annabel quickly ran off, putting the sniper rifle away.

She took out her phone and dialed her contractor, Maude. Her phone was not expensive, but not bad, either. She used a Samsung Galaxy smart phone, which was just right in her eyes. The phone was no longer used by many, surpassed by the S4 and S5, even the S3. Annabel loved it just the same as it was a phone that could take a beating.

"Maude. Johnny Klebitz is dead." She said, looking around cautiously.

"Good. You do know that's a deduction, right?"

"Mmmhmm. Any more work?"

"Not at the moment... Sorry, honey.."

Annabel sighed. "Alright, then.. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she hung up.

She made her way to the Dirt Buggy across the road. It was her own personal vehicle that she purchased with the funds she had gathered from bounty hunting. She had painted it in gold and blue because it felt 'patriotic'. Oh, and it was dirty. Just the way she liked it.

She drove to the very outskirts of Sandy Shores, where her trailer was. She kept it as clean as possible, but it still looked rundown on the outside. Inside, it looked like a normal studio apartment, kept nice and clean. The furniture had a blue and gold color scheme as well, with the occasional black coloring, such as the TV.

Annabel stretched. She was only a mere 24. Her employers were never aware of this at any point at all, being they never asked and she never told. She did have curves, but it was something she didn't enjoy showing off. Men have remarked at her having a firm ass as well, but those comments were met with a black eye or bullet.

Her hair was kept short and was of an ash blonde color. She kept her hair a bit higher so she didn't look like a man in certain outfits.

Her usual outfit, however, was a gray leather jacket with an American flag patched to the sleeve and a pair of black jeans. She kept the jacket open and had a green shirt on the inside. Because it was warm in Sandy Shores, the shirt exposed her stomach. She also wore black boots that were ankle-high.

Annabel yawned and dropped on to her bed, kicking her boots off. She closed her eyes peacefully, ready to sleep, when her phone rang. "Ughhh!" She groaned, picking it up. "Hello?!"

"You seem agitated, honey."

It was Maude's voice. "Apologies, Maude. I'm a bit tired, and stressed."

"Oh.. well I don't have work, but that's not what I called for anyway.."

"Great." Annabel rolled her eyes.

"I want you to meet someone - Trevor Phillips. He's running his own company and he might have work for you."

"Fine.. tomorrow please?"

"Have your rest, hun."

Annabel muttered a "thanks" and hung up before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_Not much action in this one. I was thinking of writing Trevor's part, but I went against it. If you have trouble picturing Annabel, she looks exactly like Chloe Lynch or "Karma" from Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. Hope you all enjoyed!_


	2. Trevor Phillips Industries

Annabel yawned. She was fully dressed, but somehow was still tired. She grabbed her Sawed-Off Shotgun and put it in a rifle holster over her. Eating was not important. Work first, eat later.

As she stepped outside her trailer, the phone rang from an unknown number. "Hello?" She said, picking it up.

"Annabel! Haha, I hear you're in Sandy Shores now! That won't prevent you from getting me my money, is it?"

"Fuck you, George. Fuck you, fuck the old gang, fuck all of them!"

"See, you had potential! That attitude was perfect!" The Italian accent was still heavy in George's voice. After all these years, she was still regretting leaving the Paleto Wranglers gang. She did learn most of the things she knew from George himself, but that was not the life she wanted.

"You can't run forever. Where are you going next? Los Santos?" He said.

"Maybe I will. Live in a big house in Rockford Hills." She said with sarcasm.

"Haha. Why, Annabel? Move back to Paleto Bay so I can teach you another lesson."

"Fuck you. The next lesson you'll teach is how to remove a bullet from your own fucking skull, along with the rest of that junkie crew!"

"Can't wait!" George hung up.

"Ughhh!" Annabel kicked the metal gate in front of her trailer home and got inside her Buggy. "I want to mount a grenade launcher on this thing so badly..."

She eventually reached Maude's home, where Maude was on the porch as always. She immediately recognized the man nearby as the one who killed Johnny Klebitz. "Hey there Maude!" She said, walking over. She looked to Trevor. "You must be Mr. Phillips.."

Trevor nodded and walked closer, staring at Annabel. He was looking her up and down. "You ok, Mr. Phillips?" She looked confused.

"Oh, no, no.. call me Trevor." Trevor was behind her now. "What the fuck are you doing?" Annabel said, looking back.

"I think I'm in love, Maude.. Why didn't you tell me about her earlier?" Trevor said in a soft voice.

Annabel shook her head and put her hand up in dismissal. "I don't have time for this." She started walking back to her vehicle.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait." Trevor came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I hear you need work. Prove your worth and you get a stake in Trevor Phillips Industries. How's about it?"

"A stake?! I'm in."

"Great! I'm heading to meet Mr. Cheng and I want you to go with me. That's it! We're showing our meth lab, that's it!"

"No catch? Things like this never can be so simple."

Trevor chuckled. "Perfect mindset! Let's go! Woo!" Without another word, Trevor jumped into the passenger seat of Annabel's Buggy. Annabel could only roll her eyes before getting into the driver's seat.

As they were driving, it was quiet at first. Trevor was the first to break the silence. "So.. tell me about yourself.."

Annabel sighed. "What do you need to know?"

"What kind of skills do you have? I don't know! I need to know the person I'm giving a stake a bit better, don't I?!"

"Fine. I grew up in Paleto Bay, living in poverty. This guy named George, took me under his wing and taught me how to pickpocket, steal, rob, mug, whatever. We robbed the Paleto Bank one time too. That's why their security is so tight now.."

"So.. you're still in this gang? Or are you like a delegate for them coming to meet the owner of Trevor Phillips Industries?"

"Heh." It was a chuckle, but not much of one. "No, I don't run with them no more. I stole a bunch of money from them to run away when I was eighteen. Now they want to kill me. But, that's no big deal." She said the last part with sarcasm.

"Seems reasonable." Was Trevor's response.

"Reasonable?!"

"Calm down, Patriot Girl. All your problems will be solved when working with Trevor Phillips Industries."

She took a deep breath, but then spoke. "Wait... Patriot Girl?! Really?"

"What?! I saw the American flag patch when I was trying to make a nickname! Excuse me for trying to find a nickname for my new fucking friend!"

"Who said I'm your friend?" She said with a laugh.

"Ooh.. you're cold. I LOVE IT!"

Annabel only smiled and continued driving. She parked the Buggy in front of the bar Trevor pointed out. "Here's the place. I'll wait out here."

Trevor nodded and walked inside the bar to a fist fight. "Trevor! You're banned!" The bartender had her hands on her hips.

"What about these two?" He pointed to the two fighting.

"Whoever wins... is banned." The bartender replied.

Trevor grabbed one of the fighters by their hair and slammed their head against the counter, much to the bar patrons delight. Trevor looked at the bartender.

"That was my husband you just saved."

"Husband?! He's young enough to be your son!"

"Ain't the internet a wonderful thing..."

"Well, I saved your husband." He said, sitting down at the counter. "Now pour me a drink.."

A minute later, an awkward looking, Asian man came into the bar. "Mr. Phillips ?"

Trevor stood up and shook the man's hand. "You must be Mr. Cheng!"

"No, no. I am nothing but 's humble servant and translator. Mr. Cheng is outside with your um, associate."

"Perfect!" Trevor led him outside. Mr. Cheng was on the ground, holding his gut. "What the hell happened?!"

"He tried being 'inappropriate'." Annabel said 'inappropriate' in a mocking voice.

"Good job, Annie. Apologies Mr. Cheng , but that's what you get when you fuck with Patriot Girl!"  
Annabel rolled her eyes.

"Ok, you two get in the back of my truck! Which I parked right over here! Annie, you're in front!" Trevor yelled, spitting out orders. Mr. Cheng limped into the back of the truck, his translator helping him up. Annabel got in the passenger seat, slamming the door.

Trevor's Windows phone rang. "Speak." He said, picking it up.

"Trevor! The Aztecas are on their way here, man! Did you piss them off?"

"Chef! Well, I might have... Anyway, just get the guns ready!" Trevor hung up and began to drive faster.  
"Alright, Annie. Ready to show your worth?"

"Don't you worry. You'll be impressed." She smiled at this opportunity.

Trevor stopped the van in front of the meth lab. "Ok, ! I have private rooms for the both of ya! Trevor opened both doors of the freezer next to the meth lab. "Right this way, Cheng's servant." Trevor kicked the man inside, closing the door shut. He did the same with Mr. Cheng, although Cheng crawled in himself.

Chef walked out the store to find Annabel and Trevor standing near the freezers. "I got the guns upstairs, Trevor. Who's the girl?"

"This... this is Annabel. The new part owner of Trevor Phillips Industries! She can handle herself, don't worry."

Chef seemed a bit skeptical, but nodded and went upstairs. Annabel followed Trevor to the second floor of the meth lab, walking through the dirty and rank rooms. She took out a Uzi fitted with a scope, taking cover by a window.

The Aztecas were coming in vans and cars. Without hesitating, she took a quick shot. Her shot pierced the tire of one of the coming vans, making them crash. Trevor was busy firing rounds from his assault rifle down at the Aztecas below.

Annabel's shot and aim was impeccable. Her first kill was a headshot, with the rest being one-hit kills. She was enjoying herself, hurling out insults. "Fuck you all! This is Trevor Phillips Industries!" Trevor chuckled. "Yep, I'm in love!"

Chef called them to defend the right side of the building. "I'll go wherever the hell I want, Chef!" Trevor yelled, although he did it anyway. Annabel followed behind, taking out a revolver. She took a quick shot as she shifted into cover at the right side of building. She was behind a concrete piece of wall, Aztecas below on the ground. Again, her shots seemed amazing.

"The chick is good, Trevor!" Chef called out.

"Don't fucking call me a 'chick'!" She said, taking out her Sawed-Off Shotgun.

"Apologies!" Chef replied. "You and Trevor should check the store downstairs!" Chef was behind cover still, although the Aztecas were dead on this side of the building.

Trevor and Annabel ran downstairs and took cover behind the store counter. "Ready?" Trevor whispered. She replied with a nod. Two Aztecas walked through the front entrance. Annabel rose up and killed both with one blast of her shotgun.

"Woo! I think that's it!" Trevor jumped up and walked outside. Annabel followed. "What about.."

"Our guests!" Trevor went to the freezer and pulled both doors open. "There we go. Don't mind the dead bodies! We'll meet later and talk terms."

The two Asian men were shivering and looked pale. They both trudged off, most likely having frostbite by now. Annabel watched them walk off. "I suppose you can handle yourself." She flipped around to see Trevor smiling.

"Ah well, that's just natural to me. I guess I'll see you soon then." Trevor nodded in response.  
Annabel walked off, dusting herself as she walked away.

_There you have it. I was thinking of doing a Q&A with Annabel, with you guys leaving questions you would want to ask her. But I'm not sure yet. If you have questions, be sure to leave them. I'll admit the action scenes need work. I tried to remember this one from my head than watching through the cutscene and pausing 50 times. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed._


	3. Nervous Ron

Trevor drove to his trailer home. He looked a bit worn out, but that had never stopped him from anything. "Come quick, boss!" A voice called from the trailer.

Ron. That was what first came to his head when he heard it. He was good at matching voices. Trevor stepped out of his truck, slamming the door. "What's going on, Ron?" He said, walking up the steps.

"They were here for you! Here for you!" Ron said again, a bit fidgety.

"Who was here?"

"Them bikers! After you killed Johnny K?!"

Trevor looked around his now wrecked home. A few posters were on the floor and the ground was littered with magazines. A table looked as if it had been thrown to the corner.

"And they damage my stuff, huh? They smash up my home, damage my soul!" Something caught his eye. The body of a figure.

"This, this...this statue of Impotent Rage.." He found the head of the figure and picked it up. "..fucking meant more to me than Johnny K meant to anyone and they smashed it! Those pathetic, mid-life crisis, hog-riding, shaven-headed, chap-wearing, fucking assholes!"

"They're assholes, Trevor, they are. They're chapped wearing assholes!" Ron said, agreeing.

"Music to my ears." Annabel smiled as she stepped in with Wade. "I met your Juggalo friend here."

"Hey there Annie. Wade! Wade, you little shit! Whoa, whoa." Wade backstepped outside as Trevor came towards him. Trevor stuck a finger at Wade.

"Michael fucking Townley, right? Bitch wife, two kids, forty-five? Find em'?"

Nervously, Wade replied: "Los Santos is a big, big place Trevor... lots of people!"

Trevor got in his face. "You are fucking useless! Eh? Find out who did that fucking armed robbery, alright? Now if Micheal Townley lives there, or anyone matching his description or I'm going to kill you and your fucking cousin! Am I being clear now?"

"...Yes Trevor." Wade's Southern accent seemed to stand out in every sentence.

"Thank you, Wade. Now smile!" Wade gave a grin. "Now, that's better. Run along." Trevor gave a quick step forward to intimidate him. Wade, getting scared, ran off to do what Trevor asked.

Trevor turned around. "Now, Ron, Annie, shall we go?" The two nodded and followed him down the steps. "I cannot fucking believe they destroyed my statue of Impotent Rage. The cheek!" Trevor turned and jabbed a finger at Ron, scaring him. "The fucking cheek of it!"

Three ATVs were parked out front. "I got to go get something from AmmuNation." Trevor hopped onto the red one and drove off. Ron took a blue one, leaving Annabel with the pink one. She hopped on and followed Ron. Ron threw her a headset. "You need one of these." She quickly put over her ear. "Come in, come in!" Ron said into the headset.

"I'll come into your ear when I get a hold of ya!" Trevor replied.

"Uh..what are you buying at the gun shop?" Ron said as Trevor cut across the dirt to take a shortcut to the gun store. "I need a sniper rifle with a high-powered scope. They say they support local business, so we're about to find out if that's true!"

Annabel laughed. "Let me know if they do. I don't have much cash for guns now."

Trevor walked into the gun store rather casually.

"Melvin! How do you feel about brand certainty, eh? T.P. Industries with AmmuNation!" Melvin, the clerk behind the counter, didn't respond.

"Good! Because you're about to make the corporate gift of a rifle, high-powered scope and suppressor!"

"Take whatever you want, Trevor. I can't afford another fire." Melvin said. He seemed to be thinking of a bad memory.

Trevor pulled the rifle off the wall. He searched the cabinets nearby for a suppressor and screwed it on to the barrel of the gun. "They won't hear me coming!" He then attached a scope once he found it.

Melvin was staring at Trevor. "Don't give me that look! I know you sold Cletus his gun and he ain't got three brain cells!" Trevor turned and walked out.

"Ron! Annie! I got the gun! Meet me at the Water Tower just north of the airfield."

"Roger, Trevor.. but you gotta look out! There's bikers all over this airstrip!" Ron seemed nervous already.

"...Of course there are! Two planes are touching down on a weapons run! We'll just wait until the right time and appropriate em'!"

"We are?"

"Yes, we ARE!"

Trevor soon stopped his ATV at the base of the water tower. "We're up here, Trevor!" Annabel called out. Ron was looking through his binoculars with Annabel leaning against the tower, hr arms crossed. "I don't see any hardware, but I see a hell of a lot of bikers!"

"Right!" Trevor climbed up. "We'll just wait until you can slip in there, unnoticed. That'll be enough time to make a plan how to rig the gas tank you two are gonna blow!"

"Really?" Ron seemed amazed. Trevor, however, did not respond, and climbed to the roof of the Water Tower.

*** A few hours later... ***

"The time is right!" Trevor exclaimed, looking down at the airfield in the distance. "Go on, my son and daughter. Go on, what are you doing, Ron?!" Annabel was already driving off.

"But Trevor -"

"What? What? I told you if they catch you, I'll have you dead before the torture gets too unpleasant!" Trevor aimed through his scope. "The ATV can only take you so far! Park it, and don't let em' spot ya!"

Ron did so. Annabel was leaning against her ATV, waiting for him. "Trevor?! Can you see me?" Ron was jumping around and fidgeting for Trevor to see him.

"You wouldn't believe it, you two. One of these assholes is having a seizure or something!"

"That's me! That's me! Don't shoot!" Ron creeped to the right side of the building, Annabel behind. "Don't shit yourself, Ron." Annabel whispered. Trevor was watching in the distance through the scope of his rifle.

The airfield didn't consist of much. The building they were on the side of was a sort of lounge spot for bikers. There was a tower nearby, along with the long dirt runway. Another building was to the right of the tower. This building had the gas tank in front of it. And, of course, there was hangars. Trevor had spotted which hangar the shipment went in earlier.

Crickets chirped in the night's darkness as Annabel and Ron snuck up to the side of the lounge building. The two took cover behind a set of barrels when they spotted a guard. "There's a guard! Right at the bottom of the control tower." Trevor aimed to the right and fired, killing the guard. "Good kill, Trevor!" Annabel said.

"Hurry it up, you two!"

"Shit, wait!" Annabel held Ron back. "I hear an engine. They're going to see the guy you shot, Trevor."

Ron spoke up. "Shoot out the lights on the tower, they won't see him!"

Trevor did so. "There's one... and the other one."

"Good, don't shoot the guy in the van until he stops and gets out." Annabel whispered.

The van with The Lost MC logo on the side rolled up a few feet near the tower. The biker driving stopped and got out, using his phone to call someone. "I think he's calling the dead guy..." Ron said. "You can erase him now." Trevor fired and the biker dropped dead. The phone broke after it fell out of his hand.

"Another guy stepped out of the control tower. Take him out, Trevor." Trevor took him out.

"Woo! Down he goes!" Trevor said happily.

"Trevor! Bottom left of the tower. Your left." Annabel pointed out. Trevor took the shot.

"Clean shot, Trev!" Ron praised.

"Another guy's coming out the tower. He must be looking for the one you shot."

"And they all come tumbling down!" Trevor said after firing again.

"Two guys coming out the building to the right of the tower. I would kill them, but we don't want to make too much noise, do we?" Annabel said. She was itching to do something other than just sneak around.

"Now go! Plant the bomb!" Trevor ordered after killing the two guys.

"I'm affixing it, ok?" Ron started to plant the bomb while Annabel stood watch, her revolver out now. Another biker drove near on an ATV. Trevor took him out before he got close to the two, making him fall off the bike dead.

In the distance, the blades of a chopper sounded. "I always hated that chopper! Just fucking hated it!" Trevor yelled.

"May I take the shot, Trevor?" Annabel was aiming upwards at the chopper.

"Uh...No! No, no! No noise yet. I'll do it." Trevor had to squint a bit, but shot the helicopter's pilot in the chest. The helicopter spun out of control and crashed in an explosion on the ground.

"The pilot plan didn't work." Ron said. "But they know they're being attacked!" Trevor climbed down the water tower and hopped onto his ATV. He began driving toward the airfield.

Annabel started to fire rounds from her revolver at the bikers on the airstrip. She killed a few of them before Trevor rode in, guns blazing.

"I don't see any of the bikers who came to your trailer here, Trevor!" Ron said nervously, fumbling a pistol while in cover near the tower.

"One biker dead is as good to me as another biker dead." Trevor responded, using a Uzi now.

"Amen." Annabel said, pushing up towards the hangar.

Pretty easily, the bikers were dead. Ron slipped into the hangar and started up the plane. "I'll be here on the ground, watching for more bikers. I don't know how to fly." Annabel said, taking cover in the hangar.

Trevor went prone with an assault rifle on the wing of the biplane. "Let's go Ronald!" He yelled, firing at incoming bikers. Ron steered the plane out of the hangar and onto the strip. "Get me to my plane, Ron!" He yelled.

"I think it's time to use those explosives." Annabel said over the headset.

"Oh...right." Trevor pushed the trigger, detonating the explosives.

Annabel watched the impending explosion. She watched as Trevor jumped off the wing of Ron's plane and entered his own, taking off. Annabel sighed and took a seat inside the hangar on a folding chair.

*** Around an hour later... ***

Trevor and Ron grounded. Annabel walked over to Ron's plane, where Trevor was speaking to Ron. "I suppose that was good enough payment for my Impotent Rage statue."

"That was a mighty fine statue, Trev." Ron said.

"That was a mighty fine piece of plastic shit!" Trevor said, leaving Ron confused. "But! There is no price for emotional attachment. I mean, you might forgo your cut to uh, ease my heartache and pay Annie over here."

"I might?!" Ron seemed mad for once. Trevor lunged toward him, Ron inching back on the wig of the plane. "I mean I will." He said, intimidated.

"Because we got more runs, you two. If there is one thing they need south of that big fence, it is GUNS!" He said with pride.

Ron stood up. "Trevor Phillips Industries! Technical Expertise! Superior Innovations! Unstoppable!"

"Oh, that's fucking right! Now go!" Trevor turned his back to the two and pointed away. "I need to meditate... or masturbate... Er or both."

The three all went their separate ways, leaving the airfield dead quiet except for the sound of crickets.

_And there we are. Not too many chapters away from Trevor heading to Los Santos! Will Annabel go with him? Or stay with the company?_


	4. Crystal Maze

"Ann! Get up! We need to meet Cheng again!" Trevor's voice roared over the phone. Annabel rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. "Alright, fine! I'm coming!" She yelled back and hung up. She didn't seem to notice, but Trevor's personality rubbed off on her a bit.

She got herself ready, looking in the mirror quickly before. She held her head as she walked outside. "Why the fuck do I care how I look?"

Her phone rang again, which she picked up without looking to see who it was. "Trevor! I said I'm coming!"

"Who's that.. your boyfriend?" Her eyes widened at the familiar Italian accent.

"Fuck you, George. Anybody you send to kill me is just going to die anyway, ok?!"

"Haha, yeah... Just don't go to Los Santos. I have people out there too, you know!"

"Fuck your people!" She hung up angrily and went in front of her house. A Hexer she took from the airfield was parked near her Buggy. She drove off with the motorcycle to the bar.

*** Meanwhile... ***

Trevor walked inside the bar. The bartender immediately spoke when she saw him. "You're banned, Trevor!"

"Is anyone not banned?!" Trevor ignored her and walked past, finding Cheng and his translator. "Cheng! Outside, we'll talk terms." He said, leading the two Asian men outside. As he walked outside, he saw Annabel pull up with her new motorcycle, parking out front.

Trevor smiled. "There's wonder woman!" Annabel rolled her eyes at the comment as she walked up to the three men. She stood next to Trevor, with the two other men across from them both.

"Gentleman! I think... I have proved that my organization can handle weight. And I think I have proved that my organization is a reliable supplier. In short.. it's you, and me. Now give me some of that goddamn X!" Trevor held his arms out, waiting for the response.

"I'm afraid we want to go down a different path." The translator calmly said.

"What?" Trevor stared at him.

"We want to explore... other opportunities." He replied.

_"You big crazy man. You crazy. You want a massage?"_ Tao Cheng didn't speak a word of English, but stood there casually with his tie wrapped around his head like a headband.

"Shut the fuck up!" Trevor jabbed his finger at Cheng.

"Our boss, Mr. Cheng's father, wants something a little larger. We want to move drugs, perhaps guns."

"This is my life's work. I mean, since I was a little kid, I dreamt big. You know, I've always wanted to be an international drug dealer. ..A-And.. weapons trader. Alright, so I'm begging ya. Let's make this happen." Trevor's voice got lower and calmer, which didn't happen often.

"I'm very sorry.."

"You're sorry... You're fucking sorry?!" Trevor shoved the translator lightly. "I just spilled my fucking guts out to you, and you say to me, you're sorry! Who you working with, hm?" The translator did not respond, but glanced at Cheng. "Who?" Trevor pressed.

"I'm not at liberty to say..."

"Oh,no, no.. you're at fucking liberty." Trevor got closer, making the translator take a few steps back. "I'd say you are obliged!" He grabbed Cheng by the tie around his head. "Who?" He said, pointing at Cheng.

Trevor began slamming Cheng's head into the pole that Cheng was leaning against when there was no response. "Fucking who?! Who? Who? Who?!" Blood came from Cheng's head before he fell on the ground, clutching his head.

"The O'Neil brothers!"

"The O'Neil brothers!? You shitting me?!"

"No.."

"Cuz' those fucking O'Neil brothers.. I hear a little birdie telling me that they're gonna have problems because one of them is going to have to be surgically removed from the skull of the other! Fuck you guys and fuck them! With me, Ann!" Trevor turned and went to his truck. Annabel hurried and got in the passenger seat.

"Arghh!" Trevor yelled. Annabel had to clutch her ear because he yelled so loud. "Grr... this music's all fucking wrong!" He changed the radio station to Channel X, the rock station. The rock music pumped loudly. "That's what I'm looking for!"

Trevor glanced at Annabel, who was leaning back in her seat, not saying a word. "Don't you try to calm me down! I know you want to!"

"You read my mind." She said calmly, despite the situation.

"The only way you're calming me down is if you suck me off! And we both know that's not going to happen! ...Right?!"

"Right." She replied. Normally, she'd be disgusted by this, but she figured he said it in the rage he was in.

Trevor's phone started to ring. He put it on speaker and left it on the dashboard. "Trevor Phillips." A thick southern accent came from the phone.

"Elwood O'Neil! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!"

"Trevor, it's business!"

"That wide-eyed idiot was MINE!"

"It's business, fella. You wanna discuss it? We're at the farm! Ernie, Earl, Walton, Wynn, Dale, Doyle, Daryl, Dan, all of us!"

"Start writing those names on TOMBSTONES because I'm coming to your lab and we'll see how much of a family meth business you have when I'M DONE!" When Trevor didn't motion for the phone, Annabel did, hanging it up. "All of you...are going..to.. DIE!"

Trevor swung the car recklessly, parking nearby to a hill. He quickly got out, leaving Annabel to follow behind, who still remained quiet. From the hill, the two could get a good view of the entire O'Neil farm.

Below, the brothers were messing around. Drinking, shooting off guns for the fun of it, daily activities in the lives of the O'Neils. Elwood O'Neil walked to see the rest of his brothers. "I just spoke to that maniac Trevor! He's coming! Get down to the meth lab and protect it! I hope he don't get through these idiots.. But we know they're idiots. Come on, let's go see those Chinese fellas!" Elwood along with two of his brothers got in a black van and drove off.

"Oh... how many brothers you got, you inbred freak?! ...I don't know how we're going to do it..but we'll kill the lot of you and torch your cookhouse!" Trevor took out his sniper rifle from earlier and took out two men near the barn. He then was able to snipe two people at the same time with one bullet. The bullet pierced the back of one's skull and hit the other's head. Trevor then turned his attention to two other men rolling out some grass. Five guards on the second and first floors of the farmhouse met the same fate. Trevor put away the rifle and crept toward the farm with Annabel, armed with a Uzi. "Damn, Trevor." She whispered, her revolver in hand.

Annabel ran near one of the farmhouse's windows. She holstered her revolver and pulled out her Sawed-Off Shotgun, smashing the window. The two guards within were too shocked to avoid the shotgun blast moments later.

"Here I come, assholes!" Trevor charged toward the farmhouse, shooting a couple guards. He met up with Annabel at the front door. "This don't look like a larger operation to me..." He muttered, kicking down the door.

Once inside, Annabel cleared out the hallways and the kitchen with her shotgun. She shot another two guards as she cleared the way to the basement steps.

"Don't let him down here!" One of the O'Neil brothers called from the basement. Once he heard footsteps on the staircase, he exclaimed, "Oh shit! He's down here! Don't come any closer, alright?" He was unarmed, but was surprised to see that it was not Trevor who came down the steps first, but Annabel. "Who the fuck are you?"

She aimed the shotgun at his head. "We.. are Trevor Phillips Industries." She said, Trevor stepping from behind her. The two both fired, seemingly at the same time. The last O'Neil brother present at the farm had fallen dead.

Trevor immediately spotted a jerry can. Instinctively, he checked to see if it was full. "Gas?! In a meth lab?! Ooh, you're going to burn, you idiots! Wait outside, Ann." He said, starting to pour a trail of gas up the basement steps.

Annabel was waiting outside with her revolver in hand when she saw Trevor emerge from the front door of the farmhouse, leading the gas trail outside. He led it past the white fence around the house before tossing the jerry can to the side. "Know what? You do it, Patriot Girl."

Annabel nodded and shot the end of the gas trail, igniting it.

"Burn you disrespectful pricks!" Trevor yelled, walking away with her and turning their backs to the farmhouse.

Once the fire reached the meth lab, there was a loud 'boom' as the house exploded. Trevor didn't even flinch, but Annabel couldn't help looking back at the flaming farmhouse. "I suppose this is means to celebrate?" She said.

"Hell yes! But not now, no. Once we get to Los Santos, we'll celebrate. You used to rob, right?" Trevor stopped and turned to her.

"Uh... yes." The thought was not one she liked remembering, but she had a feeling it would be brought up at some point.

"Great! We'll find a score after we fucking find that ghost! I'll call you." He smiled at her.

Annabel nodded and smiled back at him before making her way back home.

_Well! This is it for the Sandy Shores chapters... for now. We'll be in Los Santos next!_


	5. Friends Reunited

Trevor was walking driving back to his trailer in his own truck. Trevor had his head in the clouds, thinking about Micheal and wherever he could be. Why would he disappear for so long?

Bang! Trevor's body jerked when he hit a black SUV. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you piece of shit!" The man coming out of the vehicle yelled angrily. The man was bald, dressed like any other redneck. Well, at least in Trevor's opinion of the stereotype. The overalls were what really did it for him. Trevor stepped out of the vehicle casually when the man threw a punch. The fist barely missed Trevor's face.

"You fucker!" Trevor yelled, retaliating with his own fist. The man fell backward, holding his nose. Trevor realized he had busted it and followed with another strong swing, knocking the man out cold. "Perfect! I got me an SUV now!" He drove the SUV and parked it in front of his trailer, which was only a short distance away. He then went back and drove his red truck to his trailer.

When coming back, he spotted Wade coming out of his trailer. Wade then spotted him and got scared, jumping off the porch and hiding where Trevor kept his garbage. Trevor looked over the railing he jumped over. "Get back here! You're not even hidden! You got it?"

"I've been trying Trevor, I been trying..." Wade admitted.

Trevor sighed. "Come on over here, alright? I ain't gonna hit ya'."

Wade hesitated for a moment, but started to climb up the railing. "I been tryin'.."

"I know, I know." Trevor swung hard at Wade's face, knocking him back to the ground.

After recovering for a moment, Wade held where Trevor hit him. "I thought you said you wasn't gonna hit me.."

Trevor leaned on the railing. "And I thought you were going to find Micheal fucking Townley!"

Wade leaned back, lying on the ground. "There's two Micheal Townley's living in L.S. One is 83, and the other one is in kindergarten!" Wade took a breath. "I asked the teacher, just to make sure, to put him on the phone, just to be safe.. she threatened to call the cops.. I ain't no molester, Trevor!"

"Shut up before I molest you, alright? Now is there anything else?"

Wade stood up. "I-I looked through the phone directory. I did find a Micheal...De Santa. Bout' the right age, married with two kids..."

"What's his wife's name?"

"...Amanda?"

Trevor's face lit up. "..Amanda?! You're a genius, you moron! Come on, come here!" Trevor began to help Wade climb up the railing before swinging another hard hit to Wade's face, making him fall again. "Don't you ever tell me anything that I wanted to know!"

"Sorry Trevor..." Wade groaned, clutching his face.

"Ron!" Trevor yelled at the trailer next door. "Ron, you little bastard, get out here! We're going to Los Santos!"

"Are we?" Ron said, emerging from his trailer door.

"Not you! Me and Wade.." Wade was finally able to climb up the railing as the other two spoke.

"What about me?" Ron asked, confused.

"You're CEO of Trevor Phillips Enterprises! Find us some business so that we can make some money! And tidy my shit up! Let's go Wade, come on! I'm driving." Trevor began to walk to his car. "You can jerk me off if I get bored." Trevor stopped and turned to Wade. "I'm joking. ...You can suck me off."

Wade followed him. "We gonna stop for ice cream?" He said with a smile. After no response, he said, "So, heh, um.. we're heading to Los Santos then?"

"Soon. I gotta make a few stops."

"Oh, what's the stop? Ice cream?" Wade seemed enthusiastic that they'd get ice cream at some point. Trevor, however, did not respond and got into the SUV he stole with Wade.

"Where are your people at in Los Santos?"

"It's just my cousin, Floyd.. he's bunked in with his girlfriend at some place called Vespucci Beach. So,uh.. what's the stop?"

"Your family's important Wade, but not as important as the man who employed you, mentored you and fed you drugs all the time last year... But! We gotta pay your cousin a visit."

"I ain't seen him in a while, Trevor..."

"All the more reason to drop by!"

"Ok...um... that might be nice, but what about that girl?"

"Annie?"

"Yeah, her.. She's pretty nice.. she might even give us ice cream."

"Nobody's getting ice cream, Wade! We're picking wonder woman up on the way to the stop."

"But.. where are we stopping on the way..?"

"For fuck's sakes! Another chapter of The Lost descended on this fine town. Looking to mourn and maybe avenge their dead. I was thinking me and you can pay our respects."

"Trevor, I-I-I don't think w-we be welcome there.. Wasn't you the one who, well.. sent them on their way to begin with?"

Trevor stopped on the outskirts of Sandy Shores, in front of Annabel's trailer. He got out and banged on the door.

"What?!" Annabel called from inside.

"Come on, wonder woman! We're headed to Los Santos!"

"What? Now? I couldn't get any warning?!"

"Nope! I found the ghost!"

"Alright...give me a few minutes.." In a few minutes, she was fully dressed in her usual outfit, her guns in their holsters. She stepped outside. "Ok... you sure about this?"

"Yep! Now let's fucking go!" Trevor turned to the SUV. "Wade! Let Ann here get the passenger seat! Respectful to the women here, Wade!"

Annabel shook her head. "What about my vehicles?"

Trevor waved his hand. "I'll have Ron get somebody to drive them to L.S. Let's go!" Trevor went back into the driver's seat. Annabel sighed, but got into the passenger seat. Wade was sitting behind her.

"Hey Wade." She said in a soft, but tired, voice.

"Damn, you sound stressed." Trevor said.

"Nice job, Mr. Obvious." She rolled her eyes.

Trevor chuckled. "We're going to go get rid of The Lost MC for good!"

"Well, you have fun with that. Wade and I will wait in the car."

"Fine." Trevor parked a short distance from The Lost MC Camp and got out, Sticky Bombs in hand. Annabel leaned back in her seat and waited. The rain pattered against the windows of the car. Both Wade and Annabel soon heard a 'boom' sound.

"I don't like thunder..." Wade said.

"That wasn't thunder..." Annabel looked out the window and spotted Trevor running back to the car. She reached over and set the car into ignition so they could get away quicker.

Trevor caught his breath before driving off, leaving the last of The Lost in ruins.

"What the fuck did you do, Trevor?!" Annabel yelled.

"I took them out! That's all I did!" He replied, matching her tone.

Annabel sighed and focused on looking out the window. It was silent for a few moments before Wade broke the silence. "We gettin' ice cream?"

Both Annabel and Trevor yelled, "No Wade!"

"Okay."

Annabel sighed. "I'll get you some when we get to L.S."

"Thanks Annabel.. you got a nice accent b-by the way.."

"Thank you Wade. It never really seemed like an accent to me, though." She replied with a smile.

"I don't know why it doesn't! You sound like this girl named Abigail I seen in that movie, Red Dead." Trevor said.

"Red Dead? You mean the film adoption of that book by Jack Marsten, Red Dead?" Her eyes lit up.

"So you can read.." Trevor said softly.

"Of course I can read! You thought I was illiterate?!"

"Well that's one thing you and Abigail don't have in common."

"Fuck you."

Trevor laughed, much to Annabel's annoyance. Trevor began telling Wade a story when he wouldn't shut up.

"This story is about a boy named Trisha."

"Is Trisha a boy's name?" Wade seemed confused.

"It's probably not." Annabel said.

"It doesn't matter!" Trevor roared.

"Sounds weird.."

"Trisha must be gay. Or trans."

"He was weird! But he was the smartest, toughest, weirdest kid in Canada! Well, in the Canadian border region of America."

"Okay.."

"Shit.. I heard that one from lots of guys before."

"This boy, he had all the talent." Trevor put emphasis on 'all'. ".. charisma and guile that a boy could have! But he didn't know what to do with it!"

"He should become a baseball player!" Wade's inner sports fan was showing.

"Meh.."

"No, he shouldn't! Because he's not a fucking sellout idiot!" Trevor said angrily. Baseball players pissed him off with their steroids and such.

"Or a hockey player!"

"He did for awhile...But his coach accidentally had a stick jammed up his ass."

Annabel shook her head. "I was never into sports really. I was good at tennis and basketball. But tennis seemed too girly to me and I was never tall enough for basketball. Well, I'm sort of tall now, but whatever."

Trevor looked to his left. "There it is! Los Santos, the giant sprawl!"

"Oh! This is it! This is it!" Wade said, excited. "So.. this is Los Santos."

"I guess it is.." Trevor said, focusing on the road.

"I've always wanted to come here." Wade was staring at the city lights out the window.

"Me too. Never thought it'd be like this, though." Annabel sighed.

"But, we all got stuck in the desert!" Trevor said.

"It's still San Andreas.." Wade replied.

"Best part of the state!" Trevor said with pride.

Annabel laughed. "Yep, best part of the state!"

Trevor stopped the car on the side of the road and got out. He walked up to the edge of the cliff, which was on the left of the road, and looked down at Los Santos' skyline. "So, Micheal.. this is where dead men come back to life." He sighed. "It's been nearly ten years.. You motherfucking fuck! I grieved for you!" Trevor waved his fist at Los Santos. "You weren't even fucking dead. You were my best friend! Well guess who's coming to shit on your doorstep, you fuck!" Trevor was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey.. relax. We'll get him soon enough." Annabel smiled and raised her eyebrows.

Trevor seemed dazed again, but nodded with a faint smile and headed back to the car. The two both got back in and drove off.

"Los Santos. A city of shitheads!" Trevor said, a bit calmer. "Where else would he be?"

"Can we finish the story?" Wade sounded anxious to hear the rest.

"Right, right, right... where were we? Ah, right! This kid. He could fly planes with the best of em'. So he joined the Air Force so he could fly planes all day, bomb villages, and maybe, just maybe, drop the nuke! It was all going well until one day, just before he got his wings, an evil witch in charge of psychological evaluations told him he was mentally unstable! And grounded him for life!"

"That's terrible!" Wade said, having been grounded by Trevor before.

"Why didn't he just kill the witch?" She had already figured out Trevor was the one in the story by this point.

"Because our hero was a good boy at this point! And it was terrible! It sent him into a deep pit of doubt and despair. J-Just as he hit rock bottom, he met a fat, silver-tongued troll under a bridge."

"That's cool, what was the troll's name?"

Trevor struggled to think of a name to tell Wade for a moment. "Mike... Mish-Mish..Michelle!"

"So it was a lady troll?"

"Another trans. Wow. Canada must suck." Annabel said.

"Well he had tits like one, but no no, he was a boy."

"Michelle is a funny name for a boy..."

"Well, this was a funny boy!" Trevor said. "He sat under his bridge, robbing anyone who passed him by. Sometimes he'd go into town and rob the shops and inns and such.. He persuaded our hero that maybe he should rob people too! And you know what? Little Trisha did rob people, and little Trisha was good at it!"

"Little Annabel was good at it too."

Trevor glanced at Annabel. "So they lived happily ever after?" Wade cut in.

"For a while.. until the troll met another troll in a strip club. Then he fell in lust.. and he bought her a pair of fake, big, troll tits! Even bigger than his real troll tits! So she could make more money stripping.. Well, she had a little on the side from other call work, but! You didn't hear that from me."

"Wow.." Wade said in amazement.

"Wow's right." Annabel said. "What a hoe."

"Right? Now the hoe troll pushed out a pair of little trolls and the big bad troll under the bridge went soft..

"Oh! We're near Floyd's house. It's a right up here." Wade pointed out.

Trevor turned right and parked in front of the building. "This is the place, I think it is at least..."  
Wade said, getting out first and climbing up the stairs. "Cousin Floyd! Up here, you two!" Trevor went first, with Annabel behind him. "Floyd, it's me, Wade!"

"Who?" A voice with a similar accent called out.

"Your cousin, Wade!"

"Who?"

"YOUR COUSIN!" Trevor kicked the door in, making Floyd fall backwards. "Fuck! He's come to visit ya you rude fuck! Now get up off the floor and fix me a fucking drink!" Trevor and Wade walked into the living room. Annabel thought she'd be nice and close the front door.

Floyd held his head, getting up. "Oh.. Wade.. I heard you was off smoking meth somewhere!"

"No, not somewhere, here! He's going to smoke meth here!" Trevor yelled at Floyd. "Now get me a fucking lighter!"

"Y-You can't smoke here." Floyd said nervously.

"This is my girlfriend's place. She's at a b-business conference. Y-Ya can't smoke here and you can't stay here!"

"So, cousin, it's been a while.." Wade said, ignoring everything just said. Annabel walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Trevor.

"I ain't seen you since you was caught in Evelyn's bed.." Floyd said to Wade, hearkening back on the memory.

"That was never proved..." Wade crossed his arms, glancing at Trevor and Annabel.

"You gotta go, all of ya.. my girlfriend, she'd kill me if she knew I had guests-s."

"She's not much of a girlfriend if she don't like your family." Trevor pointed out.

"He's got a point, Floyd.." Annabel smiled.

"Now would you get us some fucking drinks?! I'm not gonna ask you again!" Trevor yelled.

"Right,right.." Floyd walked to the kitchen. "Wait, wait.. I ain't got no booze.."

Trevor quickly stood up. "Then you go out and fucking get me and her some!" He pointed at Wade. "And you go too! Fuck!" Trevor sat back down after they both walked out.

"So.. you're welcome to bunk with me, Ann." Trevor lowered his voice a bit and looked at her.

"I think I'd much rather take the couch." She said, stretching.

"Well fine then! I can't have a woman sleeping on the couch! You take the bed, I'll take the couch." Annabel got up and began to walk to the bedroom. "Oh and don't be afraid to use any of his girlfriend's clothes. No big deal. Tomorrow we see Micheal, alright?"

"What time are you going there?"

"Say around 1 o' clock. Don't be late. You'll see what a fat fuck he really is! Fuck!"

Annabel sighed. "Good night, Trevor."

"Nite, Patriot Girl!" He jumped onto the couch once Annabel slammed the bedroom door shut.

Annabel was a bit curious and began to look through the dresser. Nothing seemed to interest her much. "All these clothes suck! I'm not a businesswoman!" She shook her head and dropped onto the bed. Tomorrow she'd meet the once famous robber, Micheal Townley.

_Hope you all enjoyed, as always!_


	6. S&F - Grass Roots

Annabel walked into the square. The red sculptures that littered the square as an attraction for tourists were strange to her. How was this 'art'?

"Excuse me, young lady! Have time to sign a petition for the rights of the people?"

She, of course, headed in the direction of the voice right away. "Petition?" She asked, confused. She walked up to the desk. A large poster hung at the front of the desk reading, "Legalize Weed" with the herbal logo next to it.

"For legalizing marijuana! You know it saves lives! I've heard it can even cure cancer..." The man at the desk said. He reminded Annabel of a banker, complete with the right suit to match, along with the glasses. "Try a puff!"

She took a step back. "I don't smoke."

"Well, why aren't you? Look what you're missing out on. The sweet knowledge you can gain from just one puff of this pipe."

"Hey, I can read, write and shoot. And breath.. I'm fine. Fuck your knowledge."

"Aw, don't be like that! Do it for the people!" He held up the blunt, which was already lit. "I'm a bad person.." She took it from him, taking a short pull. Colors flashed and the world seemed to spin.

And she was where she was, but now there was fog. "What.. the fuck is going on?" She had an assault rifle in her hand. She looked around, but saw nobody in sight. She did spot what looked like a human. "Wait..." She squinted at the blue, almost transparent figure. The figure was a man in a suit, bloodied. "Ghost!" She fired her rifle, the spirit disappearing once the bullet hit it.

"What the fuck!" Her heart was pumping now as more spirits seemed to appear. She kept fighting, firing her rifle wildly. "I am not a believer!"

"I bring the definition of ghost hunter, you fuckers!" She said, continuing to fire at any figure she saw.

One spirit got close to her. She felt as if a giant hand was pushing her down. "I will not be possessed! I know about you all!" She said, shooting the spirit.

"I'm becoming religious after this!" She yelled, firing at more spirits.

Things started to spin again. Colors flashed as well, making her dizzy. She dropped the rifle onto the ground with a clank.

She snapped back to reality. "And that's why we should be sending money for these very issues!"

"What the fuck?! What the fuck was that?!"

"What was what?" The man said. "We just chatted about global warming, then about pollution, then about human nature..."

She shook her head and waved her hand in dismissal. "Fuck you, fuck your petition and fuck drugs like that!" She walked off, getting on her Hexer bike again. "Phew, she said. I've always been afraid of ghosts. Wait until Trevor hears this one..."


	7. Fame or Shame

Micheal grabbed the bottle of scotch from the top shelf of his pantry, pouring some in a shot glass for himself. Little did he know that his old friend Trevor Phillips was outside, waiting for his associate.

Annabel parked her Hexer outside Micheal's mansion. Trevor waved. "Ready, Ann?" She nodded. "I should be asking you that." She said with a smile.

Micheal went inside his fridge. "Oh shit..." He pulled out a fresh pack of drugs, wrapped neatly in plastic out of the fridge. "Is that yours?" Amanda, his wife said, walking into the kitchen.

Micheal sniffed the drugs. "Of course not." He handed it to Amanda, who held it for a second before sighing and giving it back. Micheal took a sip of scotch as she did.

"I've only got myself to blame for the mess these kids are in." Amanda said, bringing the bottle of scotch to the counter, screwing it shut before putting it back in the pantry. "You are either drunk or you're staring miserably at the clouds or doing God only knows what!"

"Oh yeah. I've done horrible by you. I pulled you out of a Midwestern trailer park, got you a big mansion in Rockford Hills, hell, the only thing you gotta worry about anymore is what part of your body you want to have chopped off or sucked out again!"

"Screw you, Micheal!"

"Oh, but you won't!" He said, using the other definition of the word.

"I was faithful to you up until I found you in a stripper!" Micheal rolled his eyes. "I would divorce your ass if I could! You are nothing but a murdering, cheating, hypocrite! Thank you, Micheal whatever the fuck our fake last name is! You have ruined my serenity yet again! My yoga is fucked!"

"Oh, is that what they're calling it now?!" Micheal said, coming out from behind the counter. "You and your fucking yoga!"

"Did someone say yoga?" A French voice said.

"Oh, hello, Fabian, darling." Amanda said. "Namaste."

"Namaste." Fabian replied, the two bowing to one another. Fabian turned to Micheal. "You must be Michel." He said Micheal's name with an accent. "Namaste." He bowed to Micheal.

"Nama.. go fuck yourself." Micheal turned and went back behind the counter.

"Micheal!" Amanda scolded.

"We've got to work on your anger, brother. It's killing you." Fabian said.

"Yeah, tell me about it.." Micheal spotted his son, Jimmy, walking in. "Ah.. there you are, you little shit! Looking for this?" He held up the drugs. When Jimmy reached for it, Micheal held it away. "Uh, uh uh.."

"Very funny." Jimmy said. "You know, you're a real asshole."

Micheal lurched toward his son. "What did you just fucking say to me?"

Amanda yelled at them both. "Stop it you two! You're ruining my fucking yoga!"

Trevor and Annabel made their entrance. Annabel leaned against the arch entrance to the kitchen. "Did somebody say yoga?" Trevor said casually. "You know, yoga is fucking stupid. I'm sorry, but it is." Annabel said, looking between Amanda and Fabian. The two who did yoga shifted uncomfortably.

Micheal would've agreed with her, but he was more focused on the person he hadn't seen in years first. "Trevor?" He said, taking a step forward.

"Micheal..." Trevor said, giving him a death stare.

Micheal broke the awkward silence first. "Hey, it's good to see ya, man."

"Hmm...yeah, I bet it is. Of course, I'm not the one that's been resurrected." He smiled. "Ain't this grand?" He said, bringing attention to the house.

Micheal pushed Jimmy behind him. "Yeah, well, I got in a bit of an awkward situation."

"Hm.. you're telling me, bro. Yeah... One of those fake your own deaths to your best buddy, then run off with the dough.. and live in a big mansion.. awkward situations." Trevor and Micheal were now only two feet apart.

"That's one way of looking at it." Micheal said.

"Yeah, have any other ways of looking at it? Because I am all out.."

"That was a long time ago, man.. I've been in witness protection, and I still am."

"...That's great.. Great..." Trevor said it in almost a whisper. Trevor shook himself to reality. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said, looking at everyone else. "Where are my manners, right? Amanda!" He pointed at her. "It is good to see you! I missed you! You used to be fatter.. Urgh.. nice new tits by the way!" Trevor pointed at Jimmy. "And Jimmy, you, you used to be thinner. But eh.. can't blame you.." Trevor went by Fabian's shoulder. "Who are you?"

Nervously, Fabian spoke. "Namaste.. I'm Fabian." Trevor looked him up and down. "Ah... good lord.." He backed away from Fabian. "Where's Tracey?"

Micheal glanced at Jimmy, but kept his eyes on Trevor. "Where's your sister, Jim?"

"Um she's uh.. um.. she's trying out for TV."

Micheal turned now. "She's what?"

"She's auditioning for Fame or Shame..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Micheal stepped closer.

"You know, it's that talent/skill show.. she loves it, you guys know that."

"What's her talent?" Micheal said, realizing she didn't have any.

"Dancing."

"Ah Christ, she's a horrible dancer!" Micheal said honestly.

"Micheal!" Amanda scolded again.

"She might disagree with you on that." Jimmy said.

"Jesus Christ... Now, now? Where?!" Micheal pried Jimmy for the information.

"At the Maze Bank Arena."

"Oh.. Tracey being humiliated.. let's go, we go get her." Trevor said.

"We?" Micheal didn't like the idea of Trevor tagging along.

"Yeah, we! What are you gonna do, stand here at home and argue while your daughter becomes a national laughing stock?! Huh? You're worse than I thought! Now let's go, come on!"

Micheal nodded and led the way outside, Trevor and Annabel following. The three got into Micheal's Obey Tailgater, Annabel taking the backseat and Micheal driving.

"So.. Mike. What were you doing?"

"Ok so I found this bag in the fridge that belonged to Jimmy and then Amanda comes in and sees me with it - "

"I didn't ask blow by blow how you lost your last inch of masculine pride. I want to know what you've been doing for a decade."

"Easy, T.."

"Don't T me! I'm a crank, cannibalism, incest kind of guy!" Annabel rolled her eyes at this.

"Ooh, don't worry about that T, they'd skip the shock treatment with your ass."

"You too chilled out to say my name? You fat slob! Your laid back Los Santos embarrassment? Huh? Is one letter all you can bring your slothful lips around?"

"Whoa, dude, you do not let the fuck up!"

"I've got ten years of venting to do. The let up is a long way off!"

"Fine, fine! Do what the fuck you want!"

"Well, I want to save your daughter from making an ass of herself!

"Can you both shut the fuck up so we can get there? Shit." Annabel cut in.

"Trevor, who's this chick?"

"I hate it when people fucking call me that!" She put her revolver to the back of Micheal's head.

"Easy, Ann.. he didn't know." Trevor said, calming her down. She sighed and holstered it. "It's my fault for not introducing you two. Micheal, this is Annabel, co-owner of my company and the female you. She can shoot with the best of em'!"

"Is that so?" Micheal said. "Don't take training from Trevor, Ann. It'll rub off on you."

"I think it has already.." She said.

Micheal parked the car in front of the arena. The three got out and ran up the steps to the building. "Oh.. that host. He's like any other TV producer.. bitter as vinegar."

A worker came up to them with a clipboard. "Hello there sirs and madam, may I please have your names?" Trevor gripped the worker's neck. "Where the fuck is Tracey Townley, huh?" He said, pushing the man backwards as he held onto his neck. "Tracey fucking De Santa! Fuck, screw this! Where the fuck's Lazlow?!" The worker rubbed his neck and pointed to the room where the set was.

Trevor stormed off into the room, opening the doors. Micheal and Annabel followed him inside. They stood on the side of the set as a young man finished dancing for the camera. "Alright, right.." Lazlow clapped, stepping in front of the camera. "Coming up next, it's Tracey De Santa!" He clapped. Tracey said a 'hi' nervously. "See, Tracey's a.. dancer. But she also likes acting, modeling, and working with children.. That's.. that's beautiful. So original like a basket full of puppies or a rainbow.. or a pile of puke. Who are these clowns?" He said, looking straight at the three on the side.

"That's my... dad? And.. Trevor?!" She had to squint to make sure of who it was. "And is that some biker girl?"

"Oh, great, three parents. Heh. Great. Very San Andreas." Lazlow said, looking at the camera.

"What are you guys doing here?" She said, embracing Trevor.

"What are you doing here? Make yourself at home, relax.. she's got a little show to do here." Tracey stood in front of the camera now. "Alright... it's Fame or Shame for.. Tracey De Santa! Music!"

"Ah shit!" Micheal said, looking away as Tracey danced.

"You were right.. she's terrible." Annabel said to Micheal, who responded with a nod. Tracey danced over to the judge's table where Lazlow held her and did a thrusting motion to her.

"You gonna do something about this?!" Trevor said, picking up a nearby folding chair.

"Hey, hey that's enough. Whoa, whoa! I said that's enough!" Micheal yelled, walking over and shoving Lazlow to the ground.

"We got security. Security! Security!" Lazlow called out.

Two security guards ran out. Micheal was about to fight one, but Trevor knocked them out cold with the folding chair. Annabel took care of the other one, giving them a quick kick to the side followed by a right hook.

"Come here you little shit!" Trevor said, running out after Lazlow. Micheal followed behind. "You should head home!" Annabel told Tracey before running out behind the other two.

The three ran outside. "There! We take the truck!" Trevor said, jumping in with Micheal.

"I'll take a smaller car!" Annabel called out, stealing one of the ones that was parked. She was in a blue Obey Tailgater, speeding after Lazlow. She met Lazlow's speed and drove along side. "Hey Laz! Think I can get on the show?!" She said with a smirk.

Lazlow looked at her but didn't answer. "Wanna see my talent?" She pulled her revolver on him.

"Shit!" Lazlow screamed, driving faster. Annabel squinted and shot. She hit the tire of Lazlow's car, making him divert into the sewer. Lazlow reached the end of the sewer before he stopped. Annabel stopped her car behind his and got out. "Wait until my friends get here, oh.. you'll pay." She said with a smirk. She gave him a punch dead in the face and pulled him out of the car. Trevor and Micheal pulled up in the truck.

"Nice work Annabel." Micheal said as they both walked to Lazlow.

"That little girl sat on my lap when she was 2 years old and I swore to God I'd rip the fucking skin off anyone who fucking wronged her!" Trevor was intimidating Lazlow.

"Listen, I'm just some A-List celebrity trying to make it in America, ok? I got a lot of stuff going on right now besides you three trying to kill me. I got multiple sexual harassment lawsuits, plus I'm an addict, alright? And I've relapsed. I can't stop jacking, dude.. I jack it in traffic!" Lazlow pleaded his mercy.

"What's your talent?" Huh?" Trevor said.

"Dude, haven't you seen my show? It's not live! I got no fucking talent!"

"Clearly, he ain't being humble, T. You proved your point." Micheal said.

"This is your fucking daughter! You should be wanting to rip the ponytail off the back of this guy's fucking head!" Trevor turned to Lazlow. "And you! ...Pants off.."

"In front of a woman?" Lazlow said.

"I don't give a fuck, it's small enough that we won't see it anyway!" Annabel yelled, putting a hand on her hip. Micheal chuckled as Lazlow dropped his pants and Trevor opened the video app on his phone.

"Now.. I want you to dance sexy, celebrit-a." Trevor held the phone up.

"I-I need music.. or something." Lazlow said, fearful.

"Are you trying to fucking annoy me, huh?!"

"I-I'll dance.."

Micheal and Annabel chuckled as they watched Lazlow do his horrible dance moves.

"Alright, now drop it like it's hot, alright? I want to see you get nice and low.." Trevor said, moving the camera to get Lazlow in view. "Come on! Lower, lower, lower...Oh!" Lazlow fell on the ground, not realizing how low he was going.

"Please don't kill me ok? I'm supposed to be on a magazine cover next week!" Lazlow begged.

Micheal shrugged and helped Lazlow stand. "Alright, get up.. Take off. Go, now! Before I change my mind."

"I got it all on my camera, you fucking pussy! The world's going to see your shit!" Trevor yelled at Lazlow, who was already running off. Micheal laughed. "I'm going home." Micheal said.

"How the fuck did you do without me for 9 years?" Trevor said, shaking his head.

"Stop by my place later, Annabel. I'll mentor you a bit better than Trevor."

Annabel nodded and got in the blue car she had stolen.

"Yeah,yeah, see you both later!" Trevor took off in the truck.

As soon as Micheal was out of hearing range of the other two, he called up Agent Dave Norton. "Micheal. We need to talk." Davey said. "I was about to say the same to you."


	8. Four's Company

It was around 1 PM. Micheal was walking to the FIB Building. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with blue jeans. He tried not to think about what the FIB would make him do next. Being knocked out and waking up in a morgue just to infiltrate a building was already enough.

"Hey, Micheal." Davey said, motioning Micheal over to the table. Two other men he hadn't seen before were sitting with Davey.

"Davey! Ain't this nice? You didn't tell me we were double dating." He looked at the other two men. "Sorry guys, this burning hunk of love is all mine." Micheal smirked and glanced at Davey.

The man in a navy blue polo shirt laughed. "Haha, brilliant! Steve Haines, amigo, but your probably knew that already."

"Sorry, your name tag must have fallen off." Micheal shot back.

"Co-ho-old!" Haines said, smiling. "I love it! I gotta remember to write that down and to shoot you in your head, you annoying dick." The other FIB agent chuckled. "Andreas, taking notes? Because this stuff, whoa! Pure magic! They should put it on my show. Have you seen my show?" Haines said to Micheal.

"You mean how to dress like a salesman on a golf weekend at a third-rate country club?"

Haines laughed and leaned forward in his seat. "So!" Davey said, motioning for Micheal to sit, which he did. "Well done with our friend, Mr. K .."

"Yeah. I love helping our government wage war. Especially with it's self."

"But you made a mistake." Andreas spoke up with a slight Hispanic accent.

"Did I, cupcake?" Andreas didn't seem like someone Micheal could take seriously.

Haines got up out of his seat. "Why don't you keep your fucking voice down before I closed your fucking windpipe! The jokes stop now, pal. You will show me and my team.. some respect!"

"Maybe you can define 'team' for me. Is that just the three of you? Or the greater FIB? Or the entire government? Because I'm tempted to argue that, thus far..." Micheal stood up. "..we haven't shown a lot of your colleagues a whole lot of respect."

Haines grabbed Micheal by his neck. "Well why don't you start with me, genius?!"

"You got it pal." Micheal wanted Haines to loose his grip as soon as possible, and he soon did. Micheal stared at Haines for a moment before sitting down. Once Micheal sat, Haines himself sat. "We have information that they're keeping Mr. K at the local agency station."

"I just dealt with that guy."

"The Agency's stepping up to questioning because of your moronic antics at the coroner's office. We need to get him out of there before he blabs."

"I did what Agent Norton said." Micheal motioned to Davey.

"Then I guess you can get involved with a clapped out old agent who's living off past glories with your first mistake. You are my boy now, amigo... My career depends on this. And that's very important to me. So, seeing as we're all 'boys' now.. that makes it important to you. Now run along, kids.." Haines seemed to ramble a lot in Micheal's mind, but Micheal and Davey reluctantly stood up. As they walked off, Haines couldn't help giving one last comment; "See there you go, Dave.. you can teach an old dog new tricks."

"Come on. The Bureau owns a lot out in East L.S. The lot with supplies is off El Rancho. Can you take us there?" Davey said, walking toward his personal car.

"Sounds like the type of place you'd run an off the books operation, huh?" Micheal replied, walking with him to the car.

"So what?"

"So I bet 'federal' ain't on the deed, that's 'so'. And we all like our federal government 'open' and 'transparent'."

"Except when closed and opaque suits you better."

"Hey, I get it. You're the one pulling the strings." Micheal got in Davey's car. "Nice car.. taxpayers treating you right!" Dave didn't respond and got in the passenger seat, with Micheal driving off after he got in.

"I need you to make some calls. Get some people on board. First guy is Franklin Clinton." Dave said.

"Hey, I barely know that kid. He's fixing up my car.." Micheal lied, hoping to keep Franklin out of it.

"Call him or we'll send some G-men to his aunt's house."

"Okay, okay.." Micheal dialed Franklin.

"Micheal! This ain't the best time, I'm kinda busy!" Franklin said, picking up.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Remember that thing we talked about before? It's happening. I need you to come to a lot off El Rancho, not far from where we met before."

"Alright, that's cool. I'm in L.S. anyway." Franklin hung up.

"Now. Trevor Phillips." Dave said.

"Whoa! You must be crazy! I ain't calling him!"

"I thought you might say that. So, we had him picked up."

"That was a dumb move, Dave. Real fucking dumb."

"Just worry about the plan ok? Getting Mr. K out of the IAA station. Oh, yes, how can I forget... Miss Annabel Kay."

"Why are you dragging her into it too? She didn't do anything!"

"You must not be aware that she was a part of that spree of robberies in Paleto Bay a few years back. She's also associated with you and Phillips, so that's how it must be."

"What the fuck, Dave? I have to call her too?!"

"We had her picked up with Trevor."

"Great..." He said with sarcasm.

"Here's how it'll work. Clinton and Kay will be across from your position on a rooftop with sniper rifles. Phillips will fly you in, you rappel down and grab Mr. K. "

"And I'm the best guy you got for this?"

"With you, we've got good leverage!"

"And you brought Trevor in! We're telling him I'm all cozy with the F.I.B.!"

"You'll need discreet support. We'll maintain control of the situation."

"Discreet? Control?! Yeah, good luck controlling 'discreet' Trevor! I want to see how you control him when he sees the guy who 'killed' me and put Brad in jail!" Micheal parked at the entrance to the lot. "You better keep a low profile."

"I think I will." Dave said, watching Micheal walk to the black chopper prepared for the operation. Trevor was the first one there. "Who's that cagey motherfucker, huh?" Trevor pointed to the car Micheal got out of. "No it's another cagey motherfucker, not you!" Trevor shoved the FIB agent waiting in front of the chopper. Annabel rolled her eyes, standing up from the crate she was sitting on.

"Trevor, come on, stop with the shit..." Micheal said, calming him down. Franklin stood up. He was leaning on his motorcycle. "Come on Franklin. You better take off." The four now stood in a spread out huddle.

"Nah man, I'm good." Franklin replied, confident.

"Whoa. Am I detecting some sort of.. "son I never had" bullshit here, Mikey? Huh?" Trevor turned to Franklin. "Hey listen, if you want some father figure, you can do a lot better than this fat snake, alright? This fucker would eat his own kids!"

Micheal cut him off. "Like I said, Franklin, deranged."

"Yeah, and best friend." Trevor pointed out.

"Exactly." Micheal chuckled before turning to Annabel. "You can take off if you want."

"Whoa! Mike, she can handle herself! What, is she the 'daughter I never had' to you now?!" Trevor said, defending her.

Micheal shook his head and pointed at Trevor. "This is Trevor, my best friend." He tapped Franklin's shoulder. "This is Franklin, the son I never had." Then, he motioned at Annabel. "This is Annabel, the daughter I never had. Even though we just met." Franklin shook hands with Annabel before shaking hands with Trevor. Trevor held Franklin's hand tight, forcing Franklin to pull it away. Franklin stared at Trevor strangely.

"Alright, so here's the plan, ok? I'm going to do all the heavy lifting on this job. Trevor, all I need for you to do is fly me to the target. Franklin, Ann.. you're going to cover me from across the street. We make these assholes happy, and walk away from this thing clean. Got it?" Micheal said. The other three nodded in response. "Alright, I gotta change. Franklin, Ann, go grab a head start." The two nodded.

"Nice to meet you, homie!" Trevor said casually.

Franklin shook his head. "Whatever, man.. You want a ride, uh.. Anna-bel right?"

She nodded. "Well, um.. I guess it wouldn't hurt.." She said, a bit shyly. She got behind Franklin on his motorcycle. She held onto the bottom of the seat to keep her balance as Franklin drove off to the FIB building.

"So uh.. where you from?"

"I was born over in Paleto Bay. Lived there most of my life, moved to Sandy Shores when I was around eighteen."

"So you come from a rich family then?"

"Hell no! My mother was someone who had children too early. She was still into the clubs when I was born. We lived in poverty!"

"Damn.. I know how you feel."

"Mmhmm. What's your story?"

"Me? Ain't much really.. Just trying to make some bread is all. Shit is fucking hard out here."

"Uh.. you mean the economy right?"

Franklin chuckled. "Yeah, whatever.."

The two pulled up to the FIB building and walked inside. The receptionist let them both right in. The elevator inside took them to the top floor, although they needed to climb another staircase to the roof. Franklin and Annabel pulled out their rifles and aimed at the building.

Trevor lined up the helicopter on the west side of the building. Micheal began to rappel down. "You do anything funny, ..i'll climb up this rope and strangle you with it!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Trevor muttered.

Micheal rappeled down to the 38th floor, where Mr. K was being interrogated with some more brutal methods it seemed. Micheal crashed through the window and grabbed Mr. K , putting a gun to his head. Micheal was met with the barrels of three IAA agent's pistols. "Franklin, Ann... little help here?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Annabel had already sniped one of the agents, Franklin killing the other two. "Hey, there's some more here!" Micheal said, trying to backtrack to the window as two more agents stormed in. Annabel and Franklin both took one each.

Another agent shot at Micheal, but missed and hit the table Mr. K was being interrogated on, making paperwork fly everywhere. Annabel took this one out after zooming in more.

"Trevor! We got a window! Pull me up!" Micheal was out of the window now. He attached Mr. K to his harness with a rope and hook. He had his pistol out, firing at any other agents that were to come out. "Trevor, what the hell?!"

"There's guys shooting at ya, Mikey! That's unfinished business! Clean it up and we can go! Ya damn softie." Trevor replied.

"You're going to get us killed!" Micheal said as he killed the last one.

"Ahaha! Don't get angry, Micheal! Do something!"

"That's it! Pull us up!" Micheal yelled. Trevor did so. Micheal climbed into the chopper with Mr. K. "Well! Looks like we attracted the attention of their air unit! You got two bogies at coming you, Frank and Ann." Trevor was looking at the helicopters flying toward the two.

Annabel squinted and pulled the revolver out of her holster, hitting the pilot dead-on. The helicopter he was in spun out of control and went flying toward the ground. "I love how pilots always think they're safe inside a plane or helicopter."

Franklin used his rifle on the other, giving a well timed shot at the pilot. The pilot was shot dead and the helicopter also went out of control. "They done, guys.. what the fuck y'all doing?" Franklin said over his headset, watching the other two helicopters chase Trevor and Micheal's chopper.

"Two of us, two choppers, two kills!" Trevor said, driving toward the IAA building before making a sharp left. One chopper kept his pursuit, but the other couldn't do the turn in time and crashed into the side of the building. Glass shattered as the metal husk of the chopper fell against the building.

"Next one's you, Micheal!" Micheal pulled out his assault rifle and started firing. He took a deep breath and aimed for the cockpit of the chopper, trying to hit the pilot. He did, two bullets hitting the pilot in both the stomach and arm. The chopper, like the ones earlier, spun out of control.

"Woo! We did it, Mikey!" Trevor said happily.

Back on the rooftop, Annabel and Franklin started to go back down. While the elevator took it's long trip down, Franklin said, "You want a ride home too?"

"I don't want to trouble you too much..." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Nah.. it's all good. Where you live at?"

"Vespucci Beach. Staying by a 'friend' of Trevor's." She smiled.

"Ight', no problem." The two got back on the motorcycle.

"Where do you live, anyway?"

"Chamberlain Hills. Chamberlain Hills Families turf."

"So you're in a gang?"

"Oh well, formerly. I don't fuck with em' too much anymore."

"Hey, there's no shame in being in a gang. I was in a gang too."

"I had a feelin'."

"Are you judging me based on the way I look?"

"Nah, I just.." Franklin struggled to find an excuse as he turned a corner.

Annabel laughed. "I was part of that spree of robberies a few years ago."

"That was you?!"

"Yep! Good money came from it too, but that's now how I want to live... at least not with a gang. Paleto Wranglers was not my thing."

"Shit, you were making money though.."

"Money's nice, but it ain't everything."

"I heard that one before." Franklin sighed.

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"How'd you guess?" He glanced back at her.

"Meh... lucky guess." She said. "Park over here." She pointed out a spot for him to park.

"Alright." Franklin stopped the motorcycle. Annabel got up. "Thanks for the ride, Franklin. Call me sometime, alright?" She winked.

"What I need to call you for?" Franklin said with a smile.

"Well, we all work together now, don't we?" She called out, about to head up the steps to Floyd's apartment.

"Oh.." Franklin said, getting back on his bike.

"What?" She asked, noticing that his smile had faded.

"Nothin'." He replied. "I'll see you later." He said, driving off.

Annabel shrugged and went up the stairs to the apartment.

_There we are! Hope you all enjoyed as always._


	9. S&F - Big Dipper

_In case you did not realize, "S&F" is short for Strangers and Freaks. So yes, this is shorter than other chapters!_

Wade was sitting on the couch. He had his Insane Clown Posse face paint on. That's when Annabel walked in. The two were alone in the apartment. "Hey Wade!" She said, smiling and walking in.

"Oh, hey Annabel." His eyes looked normal, which meant he was sober. "..Remember when you said when we got to Los Santos you'd get me some ice cream..?

"Right.. I forgot with all that's been going on. You wanna go now?" She said with a smile.

"Okay.."

Annabel led him downstairs where she was delighted to find that her Buggy had been delivered to Los Santos. "Oh! I missed you! I always love you!" She said, grinning and jumping into the driver's seat.

"A-Are you talking to me Annabel?" Wade said, curious, as he got in the passenger's seat.

"No, I'm not fucking talking to you!" She replied, driving off.

"So who you talkin' to then?"

"That's not important...Uh... What flavor do you want?" Annabel asked, changing the subject.

"I like chocolate... maybe vanilla."

"Ok.." She sighed and drove to a donut/ice cream shop she saw earlier.

"You gettin' ice cream too, Annabel?"

"Maybe... Maybe I'll just take a spoonful of yours. I gotta stay fit."

"You're welcome to any of mine, Annabel.."

"That's nice of you Wade, but I'm fine." She ignored him and kept driving.

"Okay."

She parked in the parking lot set for the donut shop. "Come on Wade." She got out and walked with Wade inside. They walked up to the right side of the store, which was set up for ice cream. "Tell him what you want, Wade." She glanced at the man behind the counter.

"I'll take a large cup... chocolate... with some of them rainbow sprinkles." Annabel sighed. The man behind the counter did so. "We sell tubs of ice cream too." He said, glancing at Annabel.

"Are you trying to say I just broke up?!" She said, putting a hand on her holster.

"No, no, no! I was just saying.. I looked at you because you seem so... intimidating."

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You know, maybe you're even intimidating enough to expose the conspiracy of this place?"

"Conspiracy?! Over ice cream?!"

"Hell yeah." The worker said. He was in his uniform, like the other workers.

"What conspiracy?"

"You see 31 flavors here, right? There's rumors there's actually a 32nd one, but the company never released it!"

"What a tragedy.." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"The office is down somewhere in Vespucci Beach if you're interested."

"I have way better things to do with my time than to go expose ice cream conspiracies!" She said, taking a spare plastic spoon as she began to walk out.

"Hey, you'd be doing the people a favor!" He shouted after her.

Annabel shook her head and walked out with Wade, who was busy with his cup of ice cream.  
They both sat in the Buggy. Annabel opened the wrapper of the plastic spoon she took, taking a scoop from Wade. "Not bad.." She said after the cold ice cream went down her throat.

Wade said nothing, but accidentally dropped his spoon as he was eating. Annabel put her face in her palm. "Whoops.."

"Here." She held the spoon she used out for him, not looking at him.

"But you put your mouth on it, didn't you..?"

"Is that a problem?" She looked at him.

"No, mam..." He said, taking it.

"Good!" She drove Wade back to Floyd's apartment.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Annabel!" Wade said, heading upstairs.

"Meh..I keep to my word." She smiled and went upstairs as well, but headed to her room for the night.

_Part 1 of 2._


	10. Blitz Play Setup

"I'm the one in charge of this operation here, fruity!" Haines yelled. He was yelling at Trevor, but looked at Micheal and Franklin as well. Annabel soon pulled up in her Hexer bike, parking it.  
"You understand?!" He yelled at Annabel as she went with the rest of the group.

"Not really.. Could you try explaining again without spitting?" She said casually, unfazed. Haines was about to say something, but realized the four were giving him a death stare. Primarily Trevor, who was circling Haines already as if ready to fight. "Ohoho..you guys are good.. The four fucks!" They were in the lot from earlier again, meeting with Haines and Dave.

"Listen!" Dave cut in, grabbing the four's attention. "We need help with something else. Some of the government... some of it is pretty corrupt."

At this statement, Trevor covered his eyes, Franklin put his fist to his mouth as if he was about to cough, Micheal covered his ears and Annabel crossed her arms, looking down at the ground.

"Not uh.. Not your bit, right?" Trevor said, uncovering his eyes.

"Yes, but we are corrupt in a good way." Dave pointed out.

"But the Agency.. " Haines continued. "..they want to encourage panic so they can guarantee their budgets! That's how they get paid!"

"It's a major problem."

"And now they've secured some... funds that we need to use in our fight against crime as a way of bribing corrupt officials."

"Really? And where they getting that from?" Micheal was curious about the FIB's actions for once.

"Drugs! Those bastards love to sell drugs..." Haines said.

"Who doesn't? Hm?" Trevor said with a bit of entusiasm, but was met with silence.

Haines sighed and continued. "We think they're going to use this money to fund a war on our streets. We need you people... to requisition that money for us."

"The bonds are leaving the terminal in an armored car." Dave said.

"Yeah, fuck you Dave!" This was pissing Micheal off. "We didn't even have time to prepare!"

Haines chuckled. "That's not my concern! I can not allocate any more resources to this." Haines pushed past Micheal and Franklin, walking off.

"You'll be fine." Dave tried to encoruage them.

"Yeah, fuck you Dave!" Micheal said again.

"Nice work, Slick." Trevor spoke to Micheal as he sat on a crate. "We're going to be doing pat-downs at the airport before those fucks are done with us."

"Know what? Fuck you." Micheal jabbed a finger at Trevor.

"Hey, hey, look man! It is what it is. Now how the fuck we gonna get this done?!" Franklin tried to calm them down, but he only brought up the bigger issue.

"I don't know." Micheal took a few steps out, taking a deep breath.

"You getting an idea, Micheal?" Annabel looked at him.

"I got it!" Micheal's face lit up. "Classic blitz play. It's an industrial area, right? So I'm thinking vehicles. Trash truck to block, tow truck to sack em'. Get some disguises, and we're gold. We just got to hope like hell these are the kind of agency men that carry a panic button with them. If they are, we deal with it. If and when."

"If and motherfucking when..." Franklin shook his head and went to his motorcycle.

"I will keep my eyes peeled, General! Hut!" Trevor stomped his foot and saluted Micheal before marching to his truck.

"Agents are always soft. And people who are soft? They have a panic button all the time." Annabel said, walking to her Hexer.

Micheal was left alone. "Thank you Micheal!" He was speaking sarcastically to himself. "Hey, no problem! No, really!"

Annabel began driving off on her Hexer when she got a confrence call from Micheal, with Trevor and Franklin on the line. "Alright guys, a few more details. We'll need boiler suits and masks for this job. The garbage truck we can get in Reno Park. There's an auto repair place near the airport we can get a tow truck. What else? Uh... getaway. Getaway would be nice. Park it somewhere off the road, make sure it's fast. Bring all the stuff to the lot."

"Alright, dog, I got you." Franklin said, hanging up.

"What, what?! I missed that! Maybe shout a little louder?" Trevor joked.

"Bite me." Micheal replied.

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll get the tow truck." Annabel said, before hanging up herself.  
She started speeding toward the auto repair shop. When she got there, she easily spotted the truck. There was no one around, besides one man with his back turned as he fixed a car. Annabel shot him from behind with her revolver before getting in the truck.

She was tempted to play with the crane as she drove there, but decided against it. She parked in the lot from before. She then called Trevor,Micheal and Franklin in a confrence call. "Hey, I got the tow truck.

"Alright, that's eveything we need, let's meet back at the lot." Micheal said over the phone.

_I literally am falling asleep while trying to write this one. This is the setup, next will be the actual score. Hope you guys enjoyed. I wanted to get something out to count for Monday. I love the see no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil and the 'fourth' do no evil references that are in this chapter :p_


	11. S&F - Exercising Demons

"Just a hundred more!" The scrawny, skinny woman on the beach said, doing another sit-up.

Annabel was strolling along nearby, bored. She had changed into a pair of pink and white sneakers, paired with her normal outfit, without the jacket. Her shirt was purple now, but still exposed her stomach and bellybutton like the green one. "What the fuck are you doing?" She said, looking at the woman in disgust.

"I'm training, you bitch!" She yelled out, continuing.

"You did not just - "

"I just did!" She twisted her body from side to side, cracking her back.

Annabel was a bit in shock, but put a hand on her holster. "I'm not going to let your sweaty ass talk to me like that!"

"Ha! You're not even fit!"

"I'm perfectly fine! Better than you! It looks like you haven't been to the soup kitchen lately like you're supposed to.. bitch." A smirk went across Annabel's face.

"Prove it then!" The woman said, getting on her nearby mountain bike. "I have an extra one here!" She pointed to a red mountain bike.

"If I win, I get to shoot you." Annabel said, getting on the bike. "And if I lose, I'm still shooting you."

The woman took off down the beach, Annabel behind. This was too simple for Annabel. George had attempted to put her in bike races long ago as an alternative to robbing. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked out.

Annabel pedaled hard, pushing up a bit beside her opponent. "Trying to decide what you're going to put on your grave?" She said with a laugh.

"Oh, save your breath!" Was the angry response.

Annabel shrugged. She was pushing ahead further in front of her opponent now, taking the lead. She took a glance back. Sweat was pouring from the scrawnier woman's face. Annabel smirked and took this opportunity to push ahead more. She was sweating a bit herself now. To her right, was the view of the ocean. It's waves were calm and gentle, people enjoying themselves by swimming in it. To her right, the city of Los Santos. The FIB building was easily visible from where she was.

With all this sight-seeing, Annabel didn't realize she was near the finish. She slowed down, stopping her bike and throwing sand into the air. "Ha!" She said, watching as the other woman pulled up.

"You fucking cheated!" The woman said, parking her bike.

"Did I now?" She pulled her revolver out, pointing it at her.

"Stop, no! This isn't fair!" The woman yelled, running off in a panic.

Annabel squinted to adjust her aim, but she hesitated for a moment.

_If Annabel kills MaryAnn:_

Annabel took a deep breath and fired.

Bullseye. The woman took the bullet to the head and fell, falling in the sand. Others on the beach noticed this and ran off in a panic.

Annabel sighed and holstered the gun. "I think I am like Trevor after all..."

She stared at the body on the ground before slowly walking off.

_If Annabel spares MaryAnn:_

Annabel sighed. This was stupid. The woman was a bitch to be around, but killing her? That was too much now.

Annabel gave her gun a kiss on it's barrel and holstered it. She called out to the woman running away. "Keep on that excercise, you skeleton-looking bitch!"

She smirked and shook her head. "Sorry.." She did the sign of the cross and kissed the hand she did it with, her left. She then touched her heart before walking off slowly.

_Ever wonder why MaryAnn never picks up when you call her? This is why. She's either afraid of Annabel or dead. Sorry to leave it on a grim note like that, but hope you enjoyed this S&F story!_


	12. Blitz Play

"Alright guys, come here. We got everything?" Micheal said, taking out his iFruit phone.

"We good, man." Franklin said, walking over to him with Trevor and Annabel.

"Alright..." Micheal held the phone up, showing them a picture of where they'd be. "Trevor, you're going to be up here. Right on top of this tower.. you'll be watching from above."

Trevor nodded. "Okay.." He said, waiting to hear the rest.

"I'm going to be in the garbage truck, blocking the road over here." He pointed to the road in the picture. Everyone nodded in response. Once he made sure they agreed, he went on. "Franklin, Ann.. you're going to be in the tow truck. Franklin's going to drive and do the ambush, Ann you're going to come out and blow the van."

"Igh't dog, no problem." Franklin nodded in response.

"Perfect. I'll bet you guys they have a panic button." Annabel said, a bit sarcastic.

Micheal nodded. "Now... the masks.. I bought them 're doing a real professional job here, so we need disguises." He took a duffel bag from on top of a crate nearby and opened it. The four stood over it and stared, seeing how the masks actually looked.

"Yeah...real professional.." Trevor muttered.

A few minutes later, they were changed in their boiler suits. A green one for Franklin, navy blue for Micheal, a reddish-orange for Trevor and a faded gold for Annabel. The masks were all hockey masks, all white for the men, but a pink one for Annabel. Trevor looked between everyone. "Bahaha!" He laughed, unable to resist any longer.

Micheal shook his head. "Let's go, everyone!" He said, heading to the garbage truck.

Franklin and Annabel jumped into the tow truck. Franklin began driving to the alley. "You ready?" He glanced at Annabel.

"Of course I'm ready. We look stupid, especially me with this pink mask..."

"Hey, nah.. You look fine."

"What?!"

"I mean that nothing's wrong with you... I didn't know you knew slang words.."

"Oh, I know a lot, alright."

"I can see..."

"Whatever.."

"So, uh... what's it like living with Trevor?"

"Well he slept in the same bed as Floyd last night, the guy we're saying with. I heard some banging and then some crying from the other room, so I don't know. A bit weird at times."

"Shit, I wouldn't last long like that..."

Annabel shrugged as they parked in the alleyway. She was able to catch a glimpse of Micheal driving by in the garbage truck.

"Trevor! Any sight of the van?" Micheal said over the headset.

Trevor was above in the position he was supposed to be in, watching with a binoculars. "Should be with you any moment! Block the road, Mikey!"

Micheal did so, parking the garbage truck across both lanes of the road, blocking traffic. The armored van rolled up, stopping in front of the garbage truck. The driver of the van looked pissed. "Sanitation's not supposed to be here today!"

"That's our que, Franklin." Annabel turned to Franklin, who nodded in response. Franklin got the truck going at a good speed forward, crashing into the armored van. Annabel braced herself before the impact. The armored van toppled over, on it's right side. She immediately jumped out, pulling out a sticky bomb and attaching it to the back doors of the van. Franklin ran next to Micheal, who was already out of his truck and standing a short distance from the armored van. Annabel ran next to the two before detonating the bomb.

The van doors blew off, smoke pouring out of the van. "Ah! I'm fucking deaf, you idiots!" One of the guards clutched his ear. Micheal guided them out of the van, pointing his LMG at them.

"Shut the fuck up!" Franklin said, aiming at them as well with an assault rifle.

Annabel ran in the van, picking up the briefcase filled with cash. She walked out, handing it to Micheal. "The entire LSPD is on the way here!" The guard yelled.

He was right, too. The familiar sound of sirens rung out in the air. "They got a panic button, alright! Whole lot of cops on the way!" Trevor said, looking down from his post.

"Franklin, stay by those barriers! Ann, you get the alley, I'll be up here!" Micheal called out, climbing up on to a small platform, just a few feet off the ground. Annabel took cover behind a barrier in the back alleyway. "Alright, we hold the cops, make a play when we see a window!"

"Hey, this gonna be a nasty motherfucker, man!" Franklin said in response, firing at a cop car that just pulled up.

"Thank God Annabel is clogging that alley, or else you'd get overrun!" Trevor pointed out from atop his perch. Annabel was firing rounds from an SMG she had picked up earlier from an AmmuNation at the cops trying to come up the alleyway.

"Left side, Micheal!" Franklin called out, who was near the road. Micheal stood up, firing from his LMG. The LMG seemed to gun down anything that was in the open, whether it be NOOSE officer or plain cop.

"NOOSE team over here in the alley!" Annabel called, squinting to hit one with a perfect shot to the head.

"Hey, it's them or us!" Micheal said amidst the chaos. "We don't back down, and then we move on!"

Trevor cut everyone off. "I'm up here with a ROCKET LAUNCHER guys, so keep out of my way!" Trevor fired a rocket at the road, blowing up a NOOSE truck.

"Perfect weapon for you, Trev." Annabel said with a laugh. She was using the alleyway as a bottleneck now, a strategy she had learned back in Paleto Bay. Any NOOSE officers that funneled in were gunned down.

A survivor of Trevor's rocket attack, struggled to stand, but pulled out his pistol at Micheal. The cop soon met the same fate as the others, taking a few bullets from Franklin's rifle. "I dropped that fucking cop!"

"More cops, coming from the front now!" Micheal said to the rest, as he spotted a few NOOSE trucks rolling in.

The alleyway was clear for now, so Annabel ran to help Franklin and Micheal, taking cover behind a barrier next to Franklin's. "Hey! Fuck these cops! We'll get a window soon!"

"Snipers up on that rooftop!" Franklin said over the headset. "Take em' out, Trevor?"  
Trevor put down his rocket launcher. "Ooh.. you gotta be precise with this thing!" He swapped it for a sniper rifle he had leaning on the railing of his perch. He aimed at one of the snipers, firing and killing him on the spot. He did the same with the second one.

"Damn, that's some tight ass work homie, you cold my nigga.." Franklin said to Trevor, who chuckled in response.

"Sniper three is down!" Trevor called out, killing the last sniper.

A cop charged Annabel's barrier, attempting to use strategy in order to apprehend them. Annabel rose up and blasted her revolver in the cop's face. "Damn! That's even colder, girl!"

"It's his fault for running into that." She said.

"There's a chopper incoming!" Trevor warned. "I'll handle it!" He picked up his rocket launcher again. "Don't mind me!" He yelled at the chopper, before firing and blowing it in half.

"The cops have thinned out! That's our window! Franklin, Ann - take the garbage truck! I'll handle the tow truck!" Franklin ran to the garbage truck as Annabel covered him with her SMG. There was not many cops responding at all now; only normal ones that would be on patrol. "Take care of yourself, Micheal!" Annabel yelled before she jumped into the passenger seat and Franklin drove off.

"We're heading to destroy this now, ain't we?" Her accent was noticeable this time.

"Yeah... I hid the getaway car near an abandoned building." He replied.

"Alright... you ok? Shot any where?"

Franklin chuckled. "I wouldn't be here if I was..."

"Good point."

Franklin drove into the lot behind the abandoned building, parking the truck. Both of them got out. "Use your sticky bombs from before, Ann." Annabel nodded and threw one at the truck, letting it cling on.

They both got into their getaway vehicle, a red, fast, sports car Franklin had carjacked in Rockford Hills. Franklin drove off before Annabel detonated the bomb from her passenger seat. "And that's that." She said with a smirk.

Annabel dialed Micheal and put him on speaker for Micheal to hear. "Hey. Everything cool?" Micheal said.

"Shit, that trash truck is trashed dog, you good?" Franklin said. Annabel listened to hear if he was.

"Nice work. I'm about to meet this guy. I'll tell you two how it goes. And I'm fine, don't worry about me." Annabel replied.

"Alright, Micheal!" Annabel hung up.

"Should we check on Trevor too?" Franklin looked at her.

"Trevor? Trevor's fine. He always is. I think the only thing that can kill him is a judas."

Franklin laughed. "Why's that?"

"Because Trevor is Trevor." She said with a smile.

"Yeah... you want a ride home?"

"I was about to get out and take a cab for myself.." Her Southern accent came out here and she coughed to hide it again. "Uh, so yeah... I'd love that." She said with a smile.

"Oh nah, you don't need no cab. I'll drive you, no big deal." He said, focusing on the road.

As they got close to Floyd's apartment, Annabe;'s phone rang again. She put it on speaker for them both. "Hey Micheal." She said.

"Hey. Franklin still around?"

"Yeah, I'm here, dog." Franklin said as he parked the car.

"Alright." Micheal said. "I met this guy - Devin Weston. He's got a job for us where we can make some money. Real oppurtunity, man."

Annabel looked at Franklin to see how he would respond. "...Man, I'll think about it..." Franklin said.

"Alright. I'll see you both later. Stop by when you get time, Ann."

"Alright, Micheal. I'll think about the job too.." She said before hanging up. She stepped out of the car. "See you soon, Franklin!" She said, walking to the apartment.

"Ight' see you soon." Franklin took a glance not at Annabel, but the Buggy parked out front. "Damn, she a real outdoorsy type, huh?" He said before pulling off.


	13. I Fought the Law

"Hello." Franklin formally said, walking into the construction site. In front of him, one of the richest men in the state stood. Next to him was a woman dressed formally. She seemed like a secretary in Franklin's head. The two turned to look at him.

"Slick, oh, you must be Micheal's boy!" The rich man said, stretching. "Yeah sometimes enlightenment - it can be a real bitch. Devin Weston. Good to meet you!" He held out his hand.

"Yeah, likewise, homie.." Franklin ignored his outstretched hand and turned to the woman.

"We hear you are a competent repo guy, yes?" The woman said.

"This is kinda a little hobby of mine..." Devin spoke up before Franklin could answer. ".. requisitioning under appreciated possessions for my friends in China who will value them much more." As he spoke, he walked to the woman's left side. At the last part, he gave her a smile.

"What?" Franklin looked confused.

"Robbing my so-called friends, slick!" Devin replied.

"Why?"

"Why? Because they have things nobody else has. That's because they can afford it, because frankly, I'm rich enough to do whatever the fuck I want and you're poor enough to not ask me any goddamn stupid questions! Now, I mean that as a friend. Namaste." Devin smirked. He was by Franklin's left side now.

Trevor walked up, looking between the two. He was dressed in a sleeveless vest with blue jeans. "That's a nice fucking speech about the value of friendship."

"Of course! You must be the creepy one!" Devin looked at Trevor.

"Coming from you?! Please!" Trevor yelled back. He was slowly walking toward the woman. "Mmm! What's going on?" Trevor said, looking the woman up and down.

"Might fine cars you got here." Annabel said, walking up. She was referring to Devin's nearby black car. "And of course! The gun-toting female of the group!" Devin exclaimed, looking at her now.

Annabel held up her middle finger, which Devin ignored. "You're going to dress up as traffic cops and rob two trust fund kids that I know and dislike intensely. The gangbanger here will be driving with the misses that just showed up. I want you two to look like you're from one of those street racing movies."

"Uh.." Trevor was still marveling at the woman. "Why..?"

The woman spoke up. "We can get a good price on the vehicles in Asia.. look, complete the work, you'll all be well paid." Franklin nodded at this, but Annabel started thinking.

Devin crossed his arms and watched as the fourth person walked up. "You're late, sugar tits!"

"Yep! So what's going on?" Micheal looked to Trevor for the answer.

"Ohoho! You finally get to live your childhood dream and dress up as a cop!"

Micheal blinked and turned to Devin Weston and the woman. A chauffeur came out of Devin Weston's car and opened the backseat's door as the woman spoke again. "Mr. Weston's research team says the two boys like to ride on the Senora Freeway."

"Sounds manageable." Franklin looked at his three friends.

"Hey! You two get going!" Devin pointed between Trevor and Micheal.

"Let's go T." Micheal said, walking with Trevor to his car. Trevor walked beside him, but still stared in amazement at the woman in the backseat.

"I don't know if this shit's for me, man. My life's already way the fuck out of control." Franklin said, trying not to sound angry to Devin.

"Likewise." Annabel piped up.

"Alright, look... I'm a Darwinist, brother, alright? Some prosper and some struggle. Are you two out of your goddamn mind? This is your lucky break! Now, choose!" He pointed between Franklin's white Buffalo and the red sports car. "Now are you two going to do this, or have you both simply found your level in life?"

"I guess we'll find out." Franklin called out as Devin walked to his black sports car nearby.

"I guess we will, homie!" Devin called back as he got in the car. He said 'homie' in a mocking way.

Annabel shrugged and got into the passenger seat. Franklin sighed and got in the driver's seat, soon driving off.

"So we finna do this, huh?" Franklin said, driving onto the highway.

"I guess we are." She took her phone out. "I'll make any phone calls you need. Just focus on driving."

"Ight'."

As they got closer to the spot, Annabel dialed Micheal and put him on speaker.

"Hey, Ann." Micheal said.

"We're almost with the idiots, you boys comfortable on your end?" She asked, looking forward out the window.

"Yeah, I guess... we look pretty ridiculous.." Micheal didn't take too kindly to his current outfit.

Franklin and Annabel chuckled. "Alright then. We'll see you both soon." She said.

"We'll pick you up as you're going through Grapeseed. Get the drivers there and make sure they're going at a good speed." Micheal noted before hanging up.

They stopped at a gas station near the two men they were planning to rob. One had an orange car, the other a navy blue. Annabel tapped Franklin's arm. "I got this." She got out for a second.

"Hey!" She called out to the two men. "How about we see which one of you two is for real? So get in your cars and let's see if they move as fast as your mouths." She smirked.

"Ooh.. the girl wants to race us! Alright!" The one with the orange car smiled and got in.

"We were just getting out of here anyway!" The one with the navy blue car chimed in, getting in.

Annabel hurried back in their car. "Don't worry Franklin, we're supposed to be in third."

He looked at her and chuckled. He waited for the other two cars to get in front of him before speeding up after them.

Annabel soon realized they were going to be driving between two trucks. She braced herself for an impact, but noticed Franklin focusing intensely on the road, slipping between the trucks.  
"Shit, Franklin!"

"I'm good at this, no worries. Put your seatbelt on if you want." He didn't even glance at her, eyes on the road.

After around ten minutes of dodging through traffic, some of the scariest moments of Annabel's life, Annabel dialed Micheal. "We're coming up through Grapeseed now! You guys ready?"

Micheal replied. "Yep. Let's head out, T." He hung up his iFruit phone. Both Trevor and Micheal donned traffic officer outfits. Micheal took one last look at his outfit, shaking his head.

"Eh, I'll tell you about that later!" Trevor hopped onto a police bike, with Micheal getting on his own. They waited for Franklin's car to pass by before speeding after them.

"They're too far ahead!" Trevor yelled. "We gotta catch up to them if we want em' to stop!"

The navy blue car drove onto the wrong side of the road, entering a tunnel. "Suspect has entered the Bradley Tunnel! Officer T maintains his pursuit!" Trevor joked.

"Keep this up, T!" Micheal watched as Trevor and the one he was pursuing rejoined his side of the road. "How you doing, T? We gotta hang in there!" Micheal said, his bike closer to Trevor now.

"I'm on em'!" Trevor called out in response from his own bike. "We're coming up on wonder woman's hometown, Paleto Bay! We might gain some ground on em'!"

"Stay on em' T, they'll stop eventually!" Micheal sped up.

"How long is this going to take?!" Trevor yelled. They were back on the highway again. "I can swear we circled half the state! I think they're trying to put the blame on Franklin, send him to booking!" Trevor caught a glimpse of the speaker on his bike. He hatched an idea.

"You don't want to make me angry! Pull over!" He yelled through the microphone.  
"Pull over to THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!"

The two drivers in front of Franklin began to slow down, which Franklin responded to by slowing down himself. "Finally! Looks like they're slowing down!" Trevor said in relief.

"It's about time..." Micheal said, relieved as well.

"Stop your car, hotshot!" Trevor couldn't resist using the speaker again.

Micheal shrugged. "Hell,why not?" He found the speaker on his bike. "Pull over to the side of the road! Pull it over, now!"

The vehicles in front of them stopped on the side of the road when they got to a bridge. "We've got em'!"

Micheal stopped his bike next to Trevor's, behind Franklin's car. They both walked past Franklin's car, although Trevor said, "Whoa, hey! Stay in the car there, homeboy! You too, biker girl! I'll deal with you later." Annabel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, fuck you too." Franklin muttered.

Trevor walked to the navy blue car. He put a hand on the roof and leaned down to speak to the driver. "You know how fast you were going?"

"Gee, officer.. hey, I try to keep it under the limit.." The driver replied nervously.

"Well! You and your boys looked like you were drag racing from where we sitting there! So, why not you get yourself out of the car?" Trevor took a step back for him to get out.

"Officer, officer.. is this entirely necessary?" The driver got out of the car and turned his back to Trevor, putting his hands on the roof.

It was going worse for Micheal's interrogation. "Get out of the FUCKING CAR!" He said angrily.

Trevor felt down by his suspect's crotch area. "Hey! What are you doing?!" The suspect cried out.

"Alright, we gotta make sure." Trevor said casually. That's when Micheal lost it.

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR, YOU PINT-SIZED PRICK!" Micheal flung the orange car's door open, pulling the driver out and getting inside himself.

Seeing Micheal what Micheal had done, Trevor did similar. "And you..." He grabbed his suspect. "Get the fuck out of here! Go on!" Trevor threw him to the ground before getting in the navy blue car.

"Hey, I'm tired of driving slow with these fools." Franklin said over his headset, now that it was in range. "How bout' we have a real race?"

"Oh, you talk a good game. Alright then. Just don't scratch the cars, ok?" Micheal said.

Annabel smiled. "Speed up, Franklin." Over the headset, she spoke. "Devin's lawyer lady person, whatever.. said we have to take the cars over to Haye's Autos in south L.S. We're going to be there way ahead of you two."

"Asshole!" Micheal said as Trevor passed him. Trevor was now in the lead. "Hey, Frank!" Micheal said, getting Franklin's attention.

"Yeah?"

"What I tell you, bro? These cars, haha.. This is an oppurtunity!"

"If you say so. You know, right before I met you I was boosting rides and racing. Looks like it come full circle to me!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Nah, I'm serious." Franklin chuckled. "If you hadn't got me fired from my repo job, this is the kinda shit I'd be doing! So, thanks dog. After all the crap I been through man, you got me where I'd be at anyway." Franklin chuckled again. He was being sarcastic.

"Haha!" Micheal laughed as Franklin took the opportunity to speed up and pass both Micheal and Trevor.

"Hey it ain't no fun if nobody ain't pushing us! Come on, boys!" Annabel said happily, now that they were in the lead.

"I wouldn't write off Uncle T if I were you!" Trevor called through his headset.

"Who here is calling you uncle?" Annabel said, making Franklin and Micheal laugh. No response from Trevor.

"Hey, it ain't over yet!" Micheal sped up more. "Hey, look. Devin Weston - he ain't like anybody you've ever worked for before." He was speaking to both Franklin and Annabel now.

"Devin runs his mouth, asks me to boost cars, and is probably only going to pay me a fraction of what that is worth. Don't sound that different to me." Franklin shook his head.

"You must know who this guy is! He's the real deal, I've seen his house! He can make things happen."

"So... he to you.. what you were to me. I see your house, I think this dude can take me places..."

"Yeah.. something like that."

"Meeting Trevor was a different experience." Annabel chimed in.

"But you'd never forget it!" Trevor exclaimed happily.

It was quiet for a few moments before Trevor spoke through the headset. "What's your angle, Mike?"

"My angle? Like how I'm going to beat you in this race? I'm taking care of that." He smirked.

"Is it just the smell of green? Or is it something between this guy and you that feels.. funky?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to do what's best for Frank and Ann. Help them make the best of the chances they're given."

"Hey, if it's about the girl, I saw her first!"

"Don't get too creepy, alright? She's a professional woman who's doing her job. We'll leave it at that, alright?"

"No sexual harassment in the workplace, T. Not on my watch." Franklin joked.

"She doesn't even look THAT good, Trev." Annabel laughed.

"I'm serious! Both of you guys! I don't know about you, Ann... but, back off her!" Trevor yelled, responding to everyone.

"You don't have to worry about me, Trevor. I run on a straight road, no turns." Annabel laughed again.

Franklin and Annabel reached Los Santos, coming away from the highway. "Hey, you boys cars alright, right?" Annabel said over the headset.

"Glad to see you're taking this seriously, kid. Good management." Micheal said.

"If we're going to do this, we have to do it right, ain't that so? So, how's your car, Micheal? Me and Franklin's is fine."

"Haha! My car is fine.."

Franklin cut in. "Yeah, I hope so! I'm in charge of this shit. And I will dock your pay!"

"The stains on the seats where here when I got in." Trevor said, not thinking much of it.

"Oh come on, T, man, please!" Franklin shook his head, but Trevor was serious actually. The earlier driver had urinated himself when Trevor interrogated him.

Franklin cruised past a bus before pulling in front of the auto shop they were supposed to meet Devin at. Franklin waited for Micheal and Trevor to stop before getting out. Micheal had come in second, with Trevor in last place.

The four walked in to see Devin and Molly, the woman from before. "Ah, just the people I wanted to see! I love all of you!" Devin exclaimed. "Ooh, this is going to be great - Two kids, and two old creeps! Who the fuck would've thought it?"

"Hey, five, five, five, and five!" Devin ran his hand down a line of the four's outstretched hands, after he forcefully made them hold them out. Devin looked at Franklin. "Hey, chest kiss, homie! Boom!"

Franklin held his hand out. "Dog, come on man, you got the fucking paper?"

"Absa-fucking-loutely! But, the order was for five cars, not two."

"Just give me the fucking money now!" Trevor yelled, stepping forward.

"Ooh, I'm so scared, I really really am!" Devin mocked. "But you know what? You don't like the job? Take a fucking walk!"

Franklin pulled Trevor back. "Hey, come on, man.. Hold on. What's next, man?"

"Well, it's the Z-Type." Molly spoke up. "Chad Mulligan.." She glanced at Devin.

"Lay it on em', kid." Devin nodded.

She continued. "Mulligan's a record producer. He's going through a messy divorce. He's hiding his valuable assets, including the car, so that makes it complicated. All we've got to go on is that the car is in a lockup in Hawick."

Trevor's voice got lower as he took a few steps toward Molly. "So, uh.. we just go house to house..?"

"Not quite." She replied, not budging. Micheal and Annabel pulled Trevor back, who glanced at both of them and shook his head. "We have access to a police chopper that can ID targets with a chip placed in their driver's license. Find Mulligan, follow him to the lockup, someone on the ground collects the car."

"Alright.. so who does what?" Micheal said.

"I'd like to know too." Annabel crossed her arms, waiting for the answer.

"You two are not needed for this job. Phillips, you're in the chopper. Clinton, you're on the ground." Molly said. Micheal blinked in surprise.

"Bye-bye, everyone. And stay spiritual." Devin did a bowing motion. "Oh and Micheal, I'll be in touch about your friend.. Solomon."

"Alright, good. Ann, wait here for me." Micheal said, heading to the restroom to change out of the traffic cop outfit.

Annabel nodded and waved goodbye to Trevor and Franklin. Trevor and Franklin walked off, talking between each other about the job.

Micheal returned, changed back into his gray suit. He never wore ties with his suits. He didn't see the point. "Alright. So I'm supposed to go see Solomon, right? And since you're not doing the job, why not tag along?"

"Solomon? Like Solomon Richards? The one who makes those old movies?"

"I didn't think you'd know."

"Trust me, that's all people watch in Paleto Bay besides the news." They both laughed and walked outside. Annabel waved goodbye to Micheal, getting on her Hexer bike which had been delivered by Devin's men.


	14. Mr Richards

Annabel had her Buggy parked out front the main office of the movie studio. She leaned against the side of it, waiting for Micheal to show up. She had changed back into a pair of knee-high black boots, paired with her normal outfit.

Micheal soon rolled up in his red car. He had to use this one since his wife and kids left, his son taking the car he normally used. Micheal donned a blue polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans, trying to look casual in front of Mr. Richards. "Hey." He said, walking up to Annabel.

"Good to see you. Ready to see Solomon?" She said, walking with him up the stairs of the main building in the movie studio. The building seemed old and was of a brown color.

"Hey, I've been ready to meet Mr. Richards for a long time." Micheal said with a smile on his face. It was like a kid finally getting to meet his favorite cartoon character. Annabel just smiled as well and walked with him to Solomon's office.

Micheal knocked on the door. Solomon Richards answered it, letting the two into his office. He was an older man, worn by years of working in the same profession. "Hello." Micheal said before stepping in.

"You must be Micheal. Who's the female?" Solomon said.

"Annabel Kay, sir." She looked down at the floor.

"Right." Solomon said, closing the door after they walked in. "I have to three secretaries you know.. Now I have to do things myself and serve my own coffee." Micheal laughed, and Annabel laughed along, figuring it was meant to be funny.

"See the ships are coming in... but the walls will hold us!" Solomon seemed to say it randomly, leaving Annabel confused.

"Nelson in Naples." Micheal said, recognizing the quote right away.

Solomon went on. "Mars?! I said Pluto, you cocksucker!"

"... Shoulder of Orion! ...Two!" Micheal smiled.

Solomon nodded and sat behind his office desk. "Devin Weston said you were a fan..." Annabel now stood to Micheal's left.

"Yeah, huge fan." Micheal replied.

"Now, Micheal... Let me ask you something.. Devin Weston, did he send you to bump me off?"

"No, not at all! He said you were retiring might've needed some help on a movie."

Solomon stood up and leaned on his desk. "Only assholes retire, Micheal!" Micheal shook his head and Annabel chuckled a bit. Micheal had said himself that he was 'retired' from criminality. Solomon went on, looking out his office window. "Devin Weston, him and his son want me out so they can turn this place into condos or a theme park or something!"

"But this place is a dream factory!" Micheal chimed in, showing his stance on the issue.

"Well maybe they have different dreams...Some days I don't blame em'. You know, they say.. never work with children or animals. Well, I want to add to that list! Never work with directors or actors! This picture is going to kill me..." He held his head and sat back at his desk.

Micheal and Annabel took the two seats in front of him. "Let's see... what's it about?" Annabel said.

"It's perfect! Set in Liberty City. Meltdown!" Solomon exclaimed, putting emphasis on the movie's name. Micheal marveled at the name, laughing a bit in excitement. Annabel only smiled. "It's being filmed on green screen right out back there. We take a look at the financial crisis, and then we boil it all down into a simplistic battle between two yuppies! Lots of training montages!"

"My folks out in Paleto would like that... they always like anything with the bright lights of Liberty City.." Annabel said, her accent coming out with the words 'bright lights'. She looked between the other two men.

"What's the problem then?" Micheal said, leaning forward.

"Milton Malcoroy! I cast him as the second lead because he's cheap! Zero talent, incidentally! He's got this new agent, Rocco Pelosi! So now he's holding up shooting until he gets paid!"

"That sounds like a problem." Annabel said.

"It would be if the director wanted to shoot! Anton Baudelaire! Ever heard of him?" Solomon was standing now. Both Annabel and Micheal shook their heads in response to his question. "That does not surprise me. Now he's having a mental breakdown, pissing all over himself, who knows where!"

Micheal and Annabel stood up. "Alright.. looks like you got two new assistants." Micheal said, shaking Solomon's hand. Annabel shook Solomon's hand after. Micheal began to walk out.

"But no happy endings." Annabel said with a smile as she followed Micheal out.

Solomon laughed. "I love you both already!"

The two walked down the steps of the building. "We'll take my car." Micheal said, heading to the driver's seat. Annabel nodded and got in before Micheal pulled off.

Annabel's phone began to ring as they drove into the main metropolitan area of Los Santos. "It's Solomon." She put it on speaker. "Hey, Solomon. We were just headed to do that things for you."

"Good, good. Now, I realized that in my excitement, I left out a few details."

"It seemed obvious." Annabel laughed. "You want this Pelosi guy dead, right? We can do that, no problem."

"No, no! Is that an option? No, bad idea! No,no.. just teach him some manners. He's in my director's ear too, if you'd believe it. So teach this punk a lesson, and bring the talent back to set. Ideally, in a more 'collaborative' mood."

"We'll see what we can do. Are they all going to be at this club?"

"I'm told it's not as much of a club as it is a rat pit... Anton and Milton are supposed to be there. Pelosi is taking them to his lawyer so they can sign some contracts. So if he hears somebody from the studio is coming, he'll get him out fast!"

"Alright. We do this in a quiet fashion, Micheal. See you on the set, boss." Annabel hung up, putting her phone away. "Ok.. seems simple enough, right?"

"Just follow my lead when we get there, alright?" Micheal said.

"Don't you worry about a thing, ok? I'll be fine."

"When are you going to drop by my place?"

"I'll come by soon. I haven't gotten the chance.."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. Come by when you can. You're welcome to stay over too. I know Trevor can be a bit difficult to hang around."

"Oh yeah, definitely difficult to hang around. But I've adjusted. I may or may not take that offer."  
She smiled.

As they parked on the side of the building, they could hear the blades of a chopper in the air.  
They both watched the chopper land as they got out of the car. Both listened close for any  
speech coming from the roof.

"Gentlemen!" The male's accent had a heavy Italian accent, but it seemed to be the native accent of people from Broker, Liberty City. "How you like this space? It's going to be an STD paradise! Drugs stuck in bottles, tramp stamps! That's Pelosi entertainment! Now give me a minute here, just a minute, I gotta go grab something inside." There was no speech for a few seconds until they heard Rocco's voice again. "Gianni! We finally got these guys, huh? You take care of them, while I run inside, alright?"

Micheal looked to Annabel. "This is a good opportunity for us to go in." Annabel said. Micheal nodded and crept toward the nearby metal gate. Annabel scaled it easily, while Micheal took a few extra seconds. Once he did scale it, he sighed and shrugged. "Phew.."

Two guards were standing in front of a red sports car, their backs facing the two. Micheal motioned to Annabel, showing her the nearby ladder. She nodded and they both climbed up it to the rooftop. The helicopter was on a higher rooftop.

Annabel pointed out another guard waiting by the ventilation system. She crept behind the guard, putting him in a headlock before throwing him to the ground, knocking him out. Micheal went ahead and began climbing up the next ladder in front of them. He was on the last step when he saw two guards leaving out a doorway to his left. He held his hand out to Annabel, motioning for her to wait.

The guards were clueless. They walked and talked on the walkway, moving away from Micheal. The walkway was only a foot off the rooftop. Micheal nodded and motioned for Annabel to climb up, which she did. The two climbed over the walkway's right side, than jumped down from it's left.

Annabel spotted the ladder leading to the rooftop with the chopper and climbed up, Micheal following behind. Annabel looked inside the chopper. "There you two are, you assholes! Mr. Richards has been worried!" She smiled casually, walking next to the chopper.

That's when Rocco came back out the door. "Who are these jackasses?" He said, looking between Micheal and Annabel.

"Hey, turns out, these guys love their contract! So it looks like they'll be going back to the studio with me!" Micheal said, walking over to Rocco. He was a few feet away from him.

Rocco chuckled. "Can you believe this fucking clown?" Rocco looked to the guard on his right, who pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Micheal. Annabel, who was by the chopper, put a hand on her holster. "No!" Rocco motioned for the guard to put it away. "This guy's all mine!" Rocco put up his fists.

Micheal had enough time to get in a fighting stance, but Rocco had already swung at his gut. Annabel cringed at the hit. Micheal was not going to take that lightly and returned with a right hook to Rocco's face, followed by another right hook. Micheal's fighting style was very mob-inspired as he forced Rocco into a corner. Rocco helplessly leaned against the air vent on the roof as Micheal swung hard right hooks into his face. The job was done now, but Micheal couldn't help adding one last punch. Annabel smiled. "We're going to make a new deal. You leave my people alone, and I don't toss you off this roof." Micheal said to Rocco, now that he had intimidated him enough.

"Alright man, sure, sure.." Rocco said in fear, running back out the door he had come from.

"Let's get back to the lot now, Micheal. I'm sure he already shit himself." She smiled and got in the right seat of the chopper's cockpit, made for the co-pilot. "You do know how to fly a chopper, right?"

"Yeah, you just steer where you're going, right?" Micheal said casually, getting into the pilot's seat.

"We're doomed." Annabel sighed.

Micheal chuckled. "Don't worry. Trevor both taught me and made me learn in the past. I know how to fly it, but just not as well as someone who's really been trained."

"I'll take your word for it."

Milton,the actor, piped up from the back seat. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you can't bully talent. We're not shooting until we get a new deal."

"Can't bully talent?! Just watch me. You're going to be a good boy when I'm done." Micheal said, lifting the chopper into the air.

Micheal swung the chopper from side to side, a bit erratically. Anton spoke up, getting nervous. "I don't even know who you two are! Bumped up studio security?!"

"We're not security..." Annabel replied, "We're Solomon's assistants!"

Micheal dove the chopper, flying under a bridge that stood over the sewer. "Don't fly under any more!" Milton cried out.

Micheal shrugged and flew under another, one not too far from the first. "Be reasonable!" Anton shouted, fearful now.

Micheal ignored them again and flew close to a nearby building. "Alright, enough!" Anton said. "I'll do the shitty movie for the shitty money. I'll do anything! I'll blow you! Just stop!" He said, sounding as if he was about to cry.

"Glad to hear you've come to your senses! I'll take you to the studio." Micheal smirked. Annabel laughed at Anton's crying out.

"Milton!" Micheal called.

"What?!"

"I think you owe Mr. Richards an apology."

"For what I'm being paid?! He should apologize to me."

"No, no, you're apologizing! Or else I'm putting a bullet in you both and shoving your bodied out from the chopper!" Annabel cut in.

Milton groaned.

"Enough. You're apologizing!" Micheal yelled. "When you see Solomon, you say, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding sir," and you will always, always, appreciate the opportunity he's given you!"

Micheal hovered the chopper over the studio. "Now! Where am I putting this thing down?"

Milton said, "When Devin Weston came to the studio, he used the empty water tank!"

"Alright! Then we'll do the same!"

Micheal set the chopper down in the parking lot. He waited for the blades to stop spinning a bit before jumping out with Annabel. Micheal nodded at Milton and Anton, motioning for them to follow him.

They walked over to where Solomon's office was and stood out front. Solomon was walking out as they walked up. "Haha! What a surprise!" He said happily, seeing his two workers. "Anton, my boy, you're an artist, I know that! And this story is the kind of slate written by literate that you will turn into magic! I love ya, now go!" Solomon waved Anton off. Anton seemed like he was about to cry again, but walked off to do his job.

"Milton here has a little something he wants to say to ya." Annabel said, pulling Milton over.

"Uh.. I-I j-just wanted to say that.. I'm sorry for misunderstanding sir, and I appreciate all the opportunities you've given me." Milton was glancing between Solomon and Micheal the whole time he said it.

"Of course, of course!" Solomon waved Milton off. "Micheal, Annabel, what can I say? You're naturals!"

"You're too kind." Annabel said, smiling.

"No, no, I mean it!" I don't want to presume, but would it be ok if I gave you both a shout? This shoot seems cursed for some reason or another! I need associate producers!"

Annabel and Micheal's both lit up. "We'd love that." Micheal said.

"We'll talk soon." Solomon smiled, turning back to his office. "I've gotta go."

Micheal pumped his fist after Solomon was gone. "Ah! Hell yeah!" He said, happy.

Annabel smiled at his excitement. "I'll see you soon, co-producer." She said, getting in her Buggy.

Micheal waved goodbye. "Alright. Drop by soon if you can." He was still smiling from his excitement.

Annabel nodded and drove off. "If only the Wranglers could know about this." She said, thinking back on the old gang as she drove home.


	15. A Drug and A Dream

_This is the first FICTIONAL mission in this storyline. Hope you enjoy._

"I told you not to step foot here again, boy!" Franklin's aunt, Denise, looked up from her stretching. She was busy stretching on her lawn, donning a beige sweatshirt with navy blue sweatpants.

"Hey, I live here!" Franklin said, walking on the lawn anyway.

"You don't! You off living in Rockford Hills! You ain't got time for the place you grew up no more!" Denise said, standing up now. "Your mother probably rolling in her grave."

"Ain't that the truth!" Lamar Davis called out, jumping over the gate in front of Denise's house, not caring the entrance was open. "Nigga all 'Rockford Hills' now, like he ain't about that 'gangster life'."

"Mmmmhmm." Denise mumbled in agreement, her hands on her hips.

"Man, fuck you. Both of you." He looked between them both. "What your gangly ass doing here anyway, motherfucker?" He looked at Lamar.

"We got another hookup. A real one this time, dog. Not that fake ass drywall that we got when we were with crazy dude." Lamar said, referring to Trevor.

"Nigga you trippin' if I you think I ain't gonna think twice about some shit like that with you again, man.." Franklin shook his head.

"Nigga, don't worry! This for real! We just doing an exchange with some of them Spanish dudes over in Vespucci Beach. No hood niggas this time."

"That's what you think, but they still motherfucking hood, idiot! You forgot when we went to repo that motherfucking bike?! That's the wrong side of Vespucci Beach, nigga!"

"Shit, I didn't think you'd be acting al pussy and shit about it."

"Man, fuck you! I never said I weren't doing it! I'm just trying to use my head, because you don't, man!"

"That's what I wanted to hear, man. You gonna need this." He pulled a green bandana out of his pocket.

"Man, what the fuck? We supposed to be wearing colors over there?"

"So they know we Families, nigga!"

"Nigga, what if they're some Vagos motherfuckers down there?! You want to get shot, don't you?!"

"You a worrying motherfucker, F. Ain't no Vagos down there!" Lamar chuckled.

"The Vagos got turf in Vespucci Beach, motherfucker!"

"How about you two stop arguing so I can do my fucking workout?!" Denise spoke up after Lamar and Franklin's long conversation.

"Shut the fuck up!" Franklin said. Denise's eyes widened. Lamar looked shocked as well. "I'm tired of your old ass! And you wonder why the fuck I moved out from this shit hole of a house.. You keep bringing my mother up to make me feel guilty, but that don't mean shit. I bet cash my mother would've kicked you out in a minute, bitch."

"Oh shit.." Lamar muttered under his breath.

"Your mother should be ashamed in Heaven, God rest her soul. She should've raised you better than to turn into the dirtbag you turned into!" Denise said after Franklin's rant.

"Shut up, you bitch." Was the answer, but it was not from Franklin, but from Annabel who was just walking in, casually onto the lawn.

Lamar and Denise looked at her strange. Annabel shrugged. "Hey Franklin." She said with a smile, turning to him.

"Annabel? What the hell you doing here?!"

"I can't visit my friend for a bit? Trevor told me where you lived."

Franklin sighed and shook his head. He realized he had to introduce her and put his arm around Annabel's shoulders. She responded with a slight blush. "Denise, Lamar, this one of new friends, Annabel. She from Paleto Bay. And Annabel... Lamar is my lanky, dumbass friend and this lady here my aunt." There was an awkward silence as everyone looked between each other.

"Damn, you one of them rough girls, huh?" Lamar said, looking her up and down.

"You can put it that way." Annabel replied. She had her bounty hunting gear on, a pair of black cargo pants with her usual jacket and shirt along with black boots that were ankle-high.

"I see you finally moved on from Tanisha, Franklin..." Lamar said, still looking at Annabel.

Franklin still had his arm around her. "What? We ain't together!" Annabel shook her head to show she wasn't.

"Oh, so you single then...?" He said to Annabel now.

Annabel saw where this was going. "I am, but I feel married to my pistol. He doesn't like it when men eye me like what you're doing, so I suggest you stop."

Lamar put his hands up in defense. "Ight' my bad. You tagging along with me and Franklin?"

"What y'all doing?" She looked between Lamar and Franklin for the answer. Her accent had come out as she said it.

"We doing a drug exchange over on the wrong side of Vespucci Beach." Franklin said, glancing at Lamar when he said 'wrong side'.

"Let's do it then." She smiled, ripping the green bandana out of Lamar's hand. She put it on, covering up her mouth.

Lamar shook his head and gave another one to Franklin. "You're driving, Franklin."

Franklin nodded and got in his car. Annabel took the passenger seat, with Lamar getting in the back.

"Let's roll on these niggas!" Lamar said, cocking a pistol.

"Chill, Lamar! Ain't we doing an exchange?" Franklin glanced at Lamar in the backseat.

"Hey, I gotta carry protection, right?"

"Can't bring a knife to a gunfight, Franklin.." Annabel pointed out.

"But this is just an exchange!"

"We both know this bound to get heavy, motherfucker." Lamar said, looking out the window.

Franklin sighed and kept driving to Vespucci Beach. He parked across the street from three men waiting to do the deal. Annabel took note of one having an Uzi in his pocket, the other two unarmed. They all were Hispanic and wore casual clothing, white t-shirts, tank tops and jeans with sneakers. "Yeah, this might get 'heavy' if either of you does something stupid." She said, getting out.

Franklin shook his head and sighed again. "How the fuck do I get into this shit?" He muttered, walking up to the men. Lamar hid his pistol by putting his green shirt over it and walked over. The three faced the three men. "You got the bread?" Lamar said.

The men looked between each other and nodded. One went to the side and picked up a black suitcase, opening it and showing them it was filled with stacks of cash. "How much?" Lamar said.

"One thousand." The one holding the suitcase said. His Spanish accent was noticeable when he spoke. "Show us the drugs, you get the dinero."

Lamar held up several plastic bags of marijuana along with a block of a drug wrapped in plastic. "We good?"

The one in the middle motioned for the other to close the suitcase, which he did. "We cool, but not with the Ballas. Vagos don't associate with you motherfuckers!" He reached for his Uzi, but before he could, he was already shot dead. Annabel's revolver was smoking in her hand. She let the other two meet the same fate with shots to the stomach. "Shame no one practices speed on the draw in Los Santos." She said casually.

"What the fuck? That was cold, girl!" Lamar exclaimed.

"Shit, we gotta go!" Franklin said, picking up the briefcase when he heard other Vagos coming up the nearby alleyway. The three ran back to the car, dodging bullets before they got in. "Drive Franklin!" Annabel yelled, firing her revolver out the window at their pursuers.

Lamar was firing his pistol out the window, although his aim was not as good as Annabel's. Franklin had driven off, but they were still pursued by the Vagos in their own cars. Annabel hit the tire of one, making it crash.

"She a triple O-G, Franklin! Your friend is fucking real!" Lamar cried out, respecting Annabel's amazing shooting.

Annabel smirked and fired again a few times, hitting the driver of another. "Bullseye!"

"Shit.." Franklin said, who was focusing on driving. At the sound of 'Bullseye' he knew she had made another good shot. Franklin stuck his Uzi out the window and started firing back at the last Vagos car.

Franklin had made them drive a bit uncontrollably from the bullets he fired. Lamar followed by firing at the car himself. He got lucky and hit the guy in the driver's seat. "Oh shit, I'm good!" Lamar said happily.

Franklin and Annabel laughed before Annabel fired, hitting the driver. "They're done. Let's head back, Franklin." Annabel said. She cleaned her revolver with her sleeve before holstering it.

"Ight'." Franklin said.

"So... you live in Chamberlain Hills, Franklin?"

"More like Rockford Hills now!" Lamar said before Franklin could answer.

"Oh please, nigga.. I used to live there."

"Before he moved out and became a white-collar motherfucker, having a nice ass house in Rockford Hills!" Lamar cut in again.

"Hey, I got it free, so of course I'm going to live there. I ain't stupid not to take that offer." Franklin replied.

"Mind if I come visit some time?" Annabel smiled and asked him.

"Nah, not at all. You can even sleep over if you want or stay. Where you staying now?"

"With Trevor at a friend of his.."

"Oh shit, than you better off some place else."

"If there's reason for me to move, then I will."

"Alright.." Franklin chuckled.

Franklin parked in front of Lamar's home. Both Annabel and Lamar got out of their cars. "See you both soon." Lamar said, walking in his house. "Give me a call sometime, Annabel. We hang out together!" He called out as Annabel walked down the block to her parked Buggy.

Annabel shook her head. "Bye, Franklin!" She called out, getting in her Buggy.

After both Lamar and Franklin had left, she drove off. "He's been really nice lately..." She muttered to herself. "That's something I have to take notice of.."


	16. Scouting the Port

"It's not the best there is but it gets the job done!" Annabel heard Trevor yelling as she walked up to the apartment.

"Put that away sir..." Floyd begged.

Annabel walked in to see Trevor with his pants down in front of Wade and Floyd. "Trevor what the fuck?!" She said, turning away.

"There you are, Ann! What? You don't like what you see?!"

"I don't.. j-just put it away." She had her hands on her hips, looking at the ceiling so she could look elsewhere.

Trevor sighed and pulled up his pants, zipping it up. He turned to Floyd. "Wade here tells me you work at the docks."

"Y-Yes sir I work at the docks.." Floyd said nervously.

"And? Anything interesting there for a man like me?"

"W-Well I-I don't rightly know... What kind of person are ya?"

Trevor grabbed Floyd by his collar. "I am that kind of person, Floyd. I am THAT kind of person." Trevor poked Floyd's chest as he said it. He backed away. "Let's get Ann, Wade and you.. and that little tormentor down there.." Trevor pointed at Floyd's crotch. "...to put these on." He handed everyone a box labeled 'dock worker uniform' on the front in permanent black marker.  
"I got a woman's cut for you, Ann."

"Great..." She said sarcastically.

"Lady and Gentlemen.. The gateway to America awaits." Trevor said, not worrying about changing in the living room. Annabel shook her head at this, but also at the fact he made sure not to say 'ladies'. She walked to Debra's room, which she was staying in, and changed quickly into the dock worker outfit. She was in a dark blue uniform, with a yellow vest over her torso. She put on the hard hat that came with the uniform and walked downstairs.

Trevor was on the phone. "Ron! I got an inside man at the port of L.S. I need you to be on point so I can send you some information and you can help with things."

"I got it!" Ron said over the phone. "I really miss you, Trevor." Ignoring this, Trevor hung up and got in his pickup truck. Wade and Floyd jumped in the back, with Annabel taking the seat to Trevor's right.

As they drove off, Trevor began to pry Floyd again for information. "Come on, Floyd, what you got for me?"

"L-Like I said, I don't rightly know what we got.. you're going to have to be more exact in your questioning, sir." Floyd replied nervously.

"Uh... we're looking for something to steal."

"Sir, I stole a pencil in elementary school and I've been regretting it ever since!"

"Floyd always was a stick in the mud.." Wade pointed out.

"Sir, please, just tell me what you want and I'll do my up most to assist you in finding it!" Floyd said, still not liking what was going on.

"Now! Here's the problem..." Trevor said. "I don't know what I want! It's a bit, well, like pornography, or a perfect turd! I can't quite describe it, but I'll know it when I see it!"

"You're not aiding my comprehension!"

"Alright, alright... how's this? Two hundred and thirty-six billion dollars worth of cargo came through the port of Los Santos last year."

"He's real good with numbers..." Wade began to say, before Trevor cut him off again.

"I don't want to hijack a truck full of pineapples, Floyd. You need to give us the inside track on what's coming through."

"We don't know what it's in the containers! We just put the price tags on em'."

"Well have you noticed anything different? Anything that might indicate something?"

"Well... there's been all these Merryweather folks hanging around.."

"Merryweather Security Consulting. Private army to the New World Order?"

"My butt's gone numb.." Wade said, only to be cut off by Trevor.

"Waging shadow wars in twenty countries across the globe? And recently cleared to operate on U.S. soil?"

"That... sounds like them!"

"So there's a private militia in the port. What are they guarding?"

"This one freighter... I guess that now that you mention it, it ain't quite right..."

"A freighter. Perfect! Can I get on board?"

"No way, they won't let you anywhere near it! They're kinda assholes about it, actually."

Annabel tapped Trevor's shoulder, reminding him that they were entering the docks. A worker at the front shouted at the four in the truck. "Go park and get to dispatch!"

"Yes sir, will do!" Wade called as Trevor drove in.

"Go park and get to dispatch!" Trevor said, mocking the dock worker.

"Here comes the suit..." Floyd said, jumping out from the back of the truck. "I gotta check in."  
Wade jumped out also, Annabel nearly hitting him with the passenger side door as she got out.

Trevor got out of the car, following Floyd. "Remember, Floyd! This can go real wrong, real quick!"

Two dock workers pointed the group out. "We got a waste spillage and I got a slot on the cleanup crew."

Trevor pushed Wade forward. "There is nothing Wade here ain't gonna do for a warm meal." He said with a smile. Wade didn't have time to react before he was forced up the stairs of the dispatch building to do his job. "Hope you got a strong stomach, son. Hahaha!" The worker laughed as he led Wade in. Trevor turned to Floyd.

"You gonna take us to see this freighter?!"

"Yeah..it's over here..." Floyd began walking, with Annabel and Trevor following behind.

"We got helicopters coming in and out of here... and those big sky crane things that can pick up a whole container.." Annabel said, thinking of what would be in a docks.

"N-Now this is restricted airspace. They won't let anything in or out of here without clearance. Shoot it down if they have to." Floyd said.

Trevor thought for a moment. "So how's a man in a hurry supposed to get in and out of this place?"

"Well, we got a port that can stretch to fifty feet.."

"Yeah, well.. what's the coast guard response like?"

"They've got cutters, forty-foot vessels, air support, you're not gonna move much faster than them... especially carrying something!"

"Maybe I have to saddle you up and ride you over the Miriam-Turner overpass..." Annabel laughed at this when Trevor said it.

"Like I said, it's real covered!" Floyd replied in defense.

"Ok." Trevor nodded and kept on following. The trio walked to where the freighter was parked.

"And that's the freighter I told ya' about." Floyd said.

Trevor and Annabel both marveled at the ship. "What you think they got on it?" Annabel asked.

"We just keep it for em'. We ain't meant to know what's in the containers.."

"But?" Trevor cut in, wanting a better answer.

"But... these are marked military... government."

"Anything weird about that?"

"Anything from the government is hot freight - it just goes right through. This one's just been sitting here..."

"You are beginning to arouse my... curiosity."

"Mine as well." Annabel said.

"So it takes a score to arouse you, eh?" Trevor joked.

"Shut up."

Trevor chuckled. A dock worker was standing next to a large forklift. "You! We need two guys on here, now!"

"Right on it, sir." Floyd said, climbing up the forklift's ladder. He stood next to the cockpit. Trevor climbed up and manned the controls, with Annabel standing next to it.

"I guess I gotta pretend I'm a dock worker if I want to stay!" Trevor said. "How about I run that prick over in this thing?"

"I'd like that." Annabel said.

"I thought you wanted to scope the place! You don't get the containers, they're going to check your card!" Floyd warned him. Trevor only shrugged and drove to collect to the containers. "I'm getting nervous..." Floyd said as they drove over.

"You're always nervous, relax!" Annabel patted him on the back.

"Not always, mam..it's just around you and him.. And plus, Cousin Wade is on his own! He better not get nervous, stick to the story!"

Trevor cut in. "He'll be fine! The boy's on a waste clearance crew. He's never been happier than when he's neck deep in shit!"

Floyd was still nervous despite Trevor's words. He pointed out the containers. "Those are the ones."

Trevor nodded and picked up one container with the handler, carrying it back. "I know why most workers call em' handlers! Because they handle like a dream." He said with a smile.

"This ain't a toy sir, it's heavy machinery."

"Thank fuck I'm as high as a kite!" Trevor was lying, but Floyd didn't know that. Annabel laughed.

"You shouldn't be operating this vehicle while under the influence!"

"I'll operate YOU under the influence if you're not careful." Trevor set the container down in the loading area. "There. Now we need the other one.. I'm gonna need a better view of that freighter, Floyd."

"I'm sorry sir, but this is as close as you're going to get!"

"Nah, nah, nah..I need a better view, to take some pictures, send em' to my guy, Ron."

"Well there's the cranes, but - "

"CRANES! Perfect!"

"Oh, shoot..." Floyd muttered.

Trevor drove back and collected the second container. "Hey! Who's dick did you have to suck to get this job anyway? Nowadays they're paying brain surgeon bucks just to push an oversized shopping cart!"

"I didn't felatiate no one to get this job! Debra had some friends that.."

"That what! Blah! I know you didn't felatiate no one. Debra, however, probably did. She probably enjoyed it."

Annabel shook her head in disgust as Trevor set the container down. "Ok, up to the top of the crane for me!"

Annabel climbed down and followed Trevor as he led the way to the large crane he spotted near the freighter. "You two wait down here." Trevor said before climbing up. Annabel nodded and leaned against the ladder on the crane.

Annabel noticed the crane began to move. "What the hell is he doing?!" She looked up, confused. She watched as Trevor picked up a container and loaded it into a truck. After he repeated this process with another container, Trevor got out of the crane's cockpit and stood, overlooking the freighter. He gave Annabel a thumbs-up so she'd be reassured things were going good.

Annabel nodded as Trevor snapped several shots of the freighter with his phone. Trevor climbed down. Floyd looked at him. "Trevor you wanna see that warehouse? We can use the big rig." He said, walking to the truck Trevor just loaded.

Trevor looked at Annabel and she nodded in response. "I'll drive your truck home and meet you there." Trevor nodded and got in the big rig with Floyd.

Annabel walked back to the dispatch building and found Trevor's truck. She got in and drove back to Floyd's apartment. "Dock work is not for me. I already hate the outfit." She said to herself, going inside the apartment.

She was surprised to find brown stains along the floor and walls. As she walked in, trying not to step on these, Annabel spotted Wade. Wade stood up . "Hey Annabel!"

She had to cover her nose at the smell. "Wade, what the fuck is this shit?"

"That's exactly what it is.."

Annabel shook her head and sat at the computer desk, which seemed to have no stains nearby it. She kept her nose covered. "I suggest you shower and clean up before Trevor gets back."

The man showed up at the very saying of his name. He had a briefcase in his hand and coughed when he smelled the room. "What in the name of all things holy..?"

"I-I tried to stop it, Trevor.." Wade said, still covered from head to toe in waste. "But it just kept coming, coming and coming..."

Trevor coughed a few times and stood a few feet from Wade. "There, there, Wade. You're just not cut out for honest work, alright?" He embraced Wade for only a few seconds before succumbing to the smell with another cough and backing away.

"D-Did you get what you needed?" Wade stood up.

"More or less, yeah..I just gotta figure out where to place the plans now..." Trevor looked around before ripping a picture of Debra off the wall from over the fireplace, throwing it on the ground. The picture cracked when it hit the floor.

"That woman ain't even fine... Ain't no one understands why Floyd lets her use him so.." It was with this Annabel realized that Wade, although not that bright, still had somewhat of a good intelligence. Wade picked up the portrait of Debra off the floor.

"It's low self-esteem, Wade. We gotta build him back up! Now!" Trevor began writing with red and black markers on the wall, putting together the information he had gained. "And there! Perfect!" He stepped back, showing Annabel and Wade the plans. Wade had put the picture over to the side.

"Alright, based on my research, I've determined that these Merryweather cocksnots are sitting on something real valuable! They got two of these things, but we only need one. First one is on that freighter, in a container below deck. There's guards all over that ship, so.. it's likely they're keeping it on ice. The air, land and sea routes into the port will be locked down as soon as we make a noise! Which are these X's here.." He pointed to the X's he drew in red. "Which is why we have to blow up the ship and grab the thing underwater. We need a guy to plant the bombs, a guy to look out with a rifle, someone on the ground to stop any reinforcements, and a guy to grab the thing underwater. That means, stealing a submarine, of course, but you can find us one of them, can't ya?" Trevor looked at Wade. Wade responded with a "huh?"

He continued. "Now! Off the coast now. They're running the operation off the dock where I last saw your cousin.. We'll need a submarine for that too, and probably a chopper - a big one. We go underwater, take it, bring it back, and find out what it is."

"Here? To the condo?" Wade said, but Trevor ignored him.

"Alright, so! Think! Container ship or whatever's offshore?" Trevor said, turning to Annabel to make the decision. "Micheal always made the decisions, and you're a lot like him, so I'm making you do it. Sorry."

Annabel shook her head and laughed a bit. "Let's choose...Hm.." She thought for a few moments.

"Well I can't fly a chopper or drive a submarine, so you'll have to grab those things, but either way we have a nice score to pull..." She kept on considering the options.

_Get ready for BOTH versions of the heist next! I'll be uploading both at the same time!_


	17. Merryweather Heist - Ship

"It's gotta be that container, right?" Trevor said with a smirk, after Annabel had pointed to the 'A' option. Annabel nodded.

"Alright, so! I'll get Micheal involved too, and he'll put us in touch with some local talent." Trevor began to walk out. "I got to steal us a submarine now. We don't need a chopper for this."

Annabel nodded again and sat down in Floyd's living room.

*** A few hours later...

Micheal walked into the apartment. "Hey Ann." He said before sitting on the sofa. "What do we have going on here?"

"A score. On a container ship. Trevor planned everything." She said.

"Great..." Micheal said sarcastically.

Trevor stormed in with Floyd. "Sub's all done!"

Micheal looked up. "Hey Trev.."

"Oh, Micheal! I was wondering when your fat ass would get here! Good thing you got here first, because that would've been a shame."

"Bite me, Trevor. What's the sub for?"

"I'm sure Annabel informed you about the score, right?" He looked at Annabel, who nodded. "Right, so we need the sub to grab whatever it is once we blow the ship. Simple, right?"

Micheal sighed and held his head. That was when Franklin walked in. "What's crackin'?" He said, pounding fists with Micheal.

Trevor got up so he could explain to Franklin. "We're taking a score! Already did most of the planning.. and uh, I think we are gonna literally - make out like bandits on this." Trevor walked to the wall where his plans were.

"Did you talk to Lester?" Micheal wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, yeah! I called him. Apparently he's in the hospital, still having his vagina cleaned or some shit."

"He's got a wasting disease."

"Twenty percent saved, alright?"

"No.. that's not how we work." Micheal shook his head.

"Look, that's how it's going to be, we're doing this my way this time, alright? Because last time we did it your way, we all got shot at, you got resurrected, turned into a twat, and Brad ended up in a fucking prison!"

"Yeah, well Lester told us not to do that job, but we did it anyway. Also, that wasn't the last time we did it my way. You must have forgotten the armored car we robbed."

"Hey, Lester seems pretty good, man." Franklin chimed in.

"Would you shut the fuck up, alright?" Trevor said, looking at Franklin before turning to Micheal. "So this time, we do things my way."

Micheal chuckled. "And what about after this?"

Trevor seemed to calm down. "We think about things, ok?"

"So what's the plan?" Franklin seemed curious, looking at the plans on the wall.

"Tell em' again, Trevor." Annabel said.

Trevor nodded. "Easy! We are sinking a freighter into Los Santos Harbor, alright? Daddy's little helper.." Trevor poked Franklin's chest. "You're gonna be on the bridge, you're the lookout. He turned to Micheal. "You, you're boarding the ship and planting the bombs." He turned to Annabel. "I want you on the ground, to take out any reinforcements Merryweather throws at us, just in case things get heavy. I'll be running the underwater salvage operation after a little help from my friends! Fat man, of course, you're one of those friends." Trevor pointed to Micheal. Micheal only shook his head.

"So which part's easy?" Franklin said.

"Jeez, where'd you get the pussy, Mikey?"

"Man, fuck you!" Franklin said, getting in Trevor's face.

"Alright, better!" Trevor stepped back. He clapped. "Now let's go make some money!"

"Don't be a dick, Trevor." Micheal said.

"Oh your wish is my command, oh master! Now let's go gentlemen and lady!" Trevor began to walk out. "Hey Wade! Get Micheal a wetsuit, take him to the boat." Trevor walked out and started to go down the stairs. "Stop dragging your heels, kids, we need some transport!"

"Hold on!" Franklin said, following behind with Annabel. Trevor got into Franklin's car, which was parked downstairs. "Oh, we're taking my car, are we?" Franklin got in the backseat, with Annabel getting in the passenger's seat in the front. Trevor drove off, a bit recklessly.

"I'm taking you both to the Port Six side of the Miriam-Turner overpass. Oh yeah... there's a rifle in the backseat with a thermal scope. Take it." Trevor said as he drove. Franklin picked up the rifle and examined it, looking through the scope.

"Cool, so what's the thing, man?" Franklin said.

"I don't knooww what it is. But I know it's important. You heard of Merryweather?"

"Uh yeah, maybe.."

"Merryweather Security Consulting. The company our government uses to fight it's wars and protect it's shady interests all over the planet."

"They're the army?"

"They're like the army! Only they're private, so they cost more. Anyway, recently they've been allowed to take government contracts on U.S. soil, so what's one of the first on the list?"

"This container at the port?"

"Exactumundo! So it's gotta be valuable, right? But it's not your job to understand, it's to shoot at people who try to stop us. You too, Annabel."

"Don't you worry about me, Trevor." Annabel said.

"I never said I was." Trevor chuckled. Trevor stopped the car in the middle of the bridge. "I'm dropping you off here. Head to your shooter's nest and call Mike." Franklin and Annabel got out. "Ann, your spot is directly below Franklin. Just climb down the ladder."

Trevor sped off. Annabel spotted the perch Franklin had to go to and led him there. "Alright, Franklin, I'm heading down. Don't shoot me."

"Don't worry." He said, looking through his rifle.

Annabel had climbed down now, taking cover behind a stack of crates, with the freighter in the distance. Her back was to a wall.

Micheal was climbing up from his boat in the water, dressed in a wetsuit. "Alright, I'm in position. He looked up. "Damn, that's a long way up. So make sure I don't run into any trouble when I get there. Fucking Trevor..."

"Alright, homie, I got you." He aimed through the rifle. "Hey these bad dudes, right?" Franklin spotted two guards through his scope.

"Supposedly.. from what Trevor said." Annabel replied over her headset.

With that answer, Franklin did not hesitate to fire, killing off both guards with his supressed rifle. "You clear to go, Micheal."

"The things I do for old friends.." Micheal groaned as he climbed up onto the boat. "Trevor picked four spots for the bombs. Let's do this quickly." Micheal crept up to a steel piece of equipment and planted a sticky bomb. The bomb stuck to the surface with a 'clang' sound.

"Hey, do this quick, man!" Franklin said from his perch.

"I can do it quick or I can do it right." Micheal replied. He spotted a guard down on the deck below him. He took out his suppressed pistol and took the guard out. Another guard came running, spotting the direction of the bullet Micheal fired. Micheal took this one out easily. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted another guard, which Franklin shot this time.

"You got a clear path, homie, plant the other bomb!" Franklin said, reloading his rifle.

Micheal crept forward, planting a bomb on a metal beam. "Second is planted." He looked around. The night was hanging above them. He was in the middle of the boat now.

"Hey if this Trevor's job, why ain't he doing none of the wetwork?" Franklin said as he took out another guard.

"Technically he is. Since he's in a sub and all.." Annabel said. She was anticipating something and took her Sawed-Off Shotgun out.

"True, but he's screwing around in that same submarine. I don't know how we got roped into this shit." Micheal said. He took cover on the wall, looking down the port side of the boat at a guard walking up. Micheal drew his pistol, but the guard had turned and was walking toward the other side of the boat. He crept from behind the guard before shooting him in the head with the pistol.

Franklin found another two guards atop a balcony, overlooking the next bomb planting spot. He took them both out. "Looks clear. Move ahead."

Micheal moved ahead and planted a bomb on the ship's mast. "Last one needs to go inside the ship."

"Come over to my side of the ship. I'll clear the entrance for you." Franklin said, watching closely.

Micheal moved over to the stern side of the ship and went up the stairs. He pulled the door open and went inside cautiously, holding his gun out.

"Get back to where I can see you, soon as you can, man!"

"I ain't gonna screw around in there!" Micheal replied before heading in.

After a few minutes of silence, an alarm began to sound. "Hey, Micheal! The alarm was just tripped!" Annabel said, looking around.

"Hey, more guys in the port! Shit, I think the see us, Ann!" Franklin shouted, looking down.

"We'll be fine!" She said, starting to fire at the Merryweather guards coming in with an SMG she pulled from her holster.

Micheal finally spoke from his headset. "I've planted the charge! I'm coming out now!"

The sound of rotor blades rung out through the air. "Shit, they got choppers on us!"

"Don't get worked up!" Annabel shouted. "Just take it out!"

Franklin nodded and took a deep breath, hitting the chopper's pilot with a bullet from his rifle. "Whoa.."

"Awesome!" Micheal said. "I thought that was it for you, kid!"

"You gotta have more faith in him, Micheal!" Annabel said. She only had to kill two more guards before the ground in front of the ship was clear. "Alright, you got some breathing room now, Micheal."

"Alright! I'm coming out now! Soon as we're clear, we blow the bombs!" Micheal looked behind him, which he was then surprised by the guard running after him. "Shit! Guard came out the cabin after me!" Micheal turned and shot, hitting the guard in the head. He ran down a few flights of steps. "Got guys on the deck!" Micheal said, looking down.

"I got you!" Franklin said, firing at the guards through his scope. After killing the guards, Micheal put away his pistol.

"Here I go!" He yelled. "I'm making a run for the north side!" Micheal dove into the water, before swimming up to the surface. "Shit, shit! You can blow the bombs now, Annabel."

"Get away from the ship! They're going off now!" Annabel called the number on her cell, detonating the bombs.

One by one, the bombs exploded, destroying the front, middle and back of the ship. The ship creaked and turned on it's port side, beginning to sink. Containers aboard the ship began to fall into the water. "And it all goes boom..." Annabel said with a smile.

"Here we go..." Micheal said, putting on a scuba mask while aboard his boat from earlier. It was a small rubber boat with an engine. Micheal lit a flare before jumping into the water. The flare lit up the dark depths of the sea for him as he swam deep. "I'm in the drink, T. How far out are you?"

"Not far." Trevor replied over his headset. "So you better find this thing quickly! The scanner in your suit should pick up it's signal."

"Okay.. What kind of signal is it giving off?" Micheal asked, looking around in the water.

"The kind that gets crazier the closer you get?! Find it!"

Micheal was silent for a few moments before saying, "Hey, I'm still getting the hang of this diving thing." Trevor was about to speak, but Micheal cut him off. "I see a light! I got it!" He said, swimming towards it. The machine he spotted was small and metal, and looked dangerous. At least in Micheal's eyes.

"Ok! Incoming!" Trevor sped forward in his submarine.

"Hey, what is this thing? Looks kinda sinister..."

"If knew what it was, it wouldn't be top secret or valuable, would it?"

"Well I would like to know! I'm swimming around in it!"

"It can give ya' superpowers, turn ya' into Impotent Rage! Haha! Just take a shower after, you'll be fine."

"Ah.. How did I let myself get talked into this?" Micheal said to himself, although Trevor heard this and chuckled.

"Alright, there it is. I'm grabbing it." Trevor dove his submarine toward it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Be gentle with it, alright?"

The machine attached to Trevor's sub before he pulled off with it. "Beers are on me." Trevor smiled at his success.

"I'll stay for one." Micheal said, swimming back to the surface.

"That's what you always say."

"Yeah, well, I mean it now!'

Trevor ignored Micheal and spoke through his headset to another member of this operation. "Floyd! Floyd! You come in? I got the package, what's your status? I need you to pull me up at the dock."

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm here... I heard gunshots and explosions!" Floyd was panting in fear.

"Keep it together... alright? I'll be there soon." Trevor replied. After a few more minutes of driving through the dark waters, Trevor pulled up near the docks.

"I'm coming in! Pull me up!" Trevor shouted. Floyd did so, pulling Trevor up and out of the water. Trevor was laughing hysterically at his accomplishment.

Franklin was standing with Micheal and Annabel. "Shit, you can say whatever you want about Trevor, he got it done!"

"Mmhmm." Annabel agreed.

"Yeah, let's hope so." Micheal said.

Franklin turned around and saw someone getting out of a cab, dressed only in a medical gown. "Hey, is that Lester?"

Annabel and Micheal turned around. Annabel had never seen Lester before. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Micheal looked confused.

"I should be, I would be!" Lester walked over with his cane. "If my known associates weren't busy making themselves enemies of the state! F.I.B., Merryweather, IAA, you can fuck with them all day long! But! When you try to and steal an experimental super weapon and sell it to the Chinese, you and anyone you ever knew is going to be fucked in the ass, you fucking chumps!"

"Hold on, man..." Franklin said. "A superweapon?! The Chinese, what?" Micheal and Annabel looked confused as well.

"What'd you think was in there?" Lester said.

"I thought he talked to you!" Micheal said. Lester gave Micheal a facial expression, showing that Trevor didn't.

"Alright, alright..." Annabel shook her head. "What now?"

"Maybe I can have it organized to have it taken back and dropped amongst the wreckage.." Lester said, thinking.

Trevor had jumped down, still happy with himself. "Whoa! Holy fuck! Lester Crest! Holding on and looking good, eh?" Trevor walked over to Lester.

"Do you have any idea what you did here?"

"Yeah.. I pulled a score. What are you, jealous because you didn't get your twenty percent?!"

"That thing doesn't go back, we will end up on every watchlist on the entire planet!"

"Watchlist? SO FUCKING WHAT?!"

"So they don't watch, they kill! Idiot! We'd all be dead within a week! Think!" Micheal said, trying to convince Trevor. Micheal sighed and looked at Lester. "Take a truck, take a guy, do what you gotta do."

"Come on Trevor..." Annabel said in a soft voice.

"Trevor..." Lester looked for Trevor's approval.

"I'll load it up... Trevor." Floyd had come running up.

Trevor looked between everyone before looking at Lester and Floyd. "Great... and you and the patient can take it all back..." Lester and Floyd remained silent for a minute. "RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Trevor pointed to the truck and both walked quickly to the truck. Trevor stared at the superweapon on the back of the truck as they pulled off with it.

"So we did all this shit for nothing? This the hood all over again, fuck!" Franklin shook his head.

Micheal sighed. "Come on, Franklin." Both started to walk away.

"You owe me Micheal! I am owed! What you gonna do?"

"I'll think of something... I gotta get Franklin some work too."

"Yeah, yeah.. lots of mouths to feed, amigo!"

Micheal got in Franklin's car, Franklin behind the wheel. "Tell me about it."

Annabel and Trevor watched them drive off. The rage was boiling inside Trevor. "FUCK!" He pumped his fists toward the ground.

Annabel put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find another score, no worries." She smiled.

Trevor only nodded. "I'll see you home then..." Annabel walked away, getting in the black SUV she had take from the Merryweather guards. She drove off, trying to forget what had happened. 


	18. Merryweather Heist - Offshore

Annabel pointed to the drawing of a submarine and helicopter on the wall labeled 'B'. "Offshore, deep sea adventure, gotta be!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Ok Wade. Tell Floyd to get us a submarine. And tell Ron to find out where we can steal us a heavy lift chopper!" Trevor shouted.

Annabel sat on the couch as Trevor walked out.

***A few hours later..

Trevor stormed in, shirtless. "Wade! Floyd! One of you shits must be here!" He looked around.

Wade stepped out from the bathroom. "Hello, Trevor. I missed ya'."

"Hello Wade. I missed you too." Trevor said with a smile.

"H-Hello Trevor." Floyd said nervously, making Trevor turn to look at him.

"Oh, hey there hotlips! Where you been hiding? Hello to you too Annabel." He glanced at Annabel, who was on the couch. She had one leg propped over the other. She waved at Trevor.

"N-Nowhere sir."

Trevor stared at Floyd. "You know, I got a knot the size of a baseball in here that needs loosening up, alright? So why don't you help me out?" Trevor put his foot on the other couch that Annabel was not on. Floyd began to protest, but was cut off.

"MASSAGE ME, MOTHERFUCKER!" Floyd began to do so as Micheal walked in. "Ahh!" Trevor said, feeling relief.

Micheal wore his shades, along with a light green polo shirt. "Trevor's hard at work, huh?" He said, walking into the living room.

"Oh.. where's the surrogate child?" Trevor said, looking at Micheal.

"Who?" Micheal looked confused.

"The boy.. the one with stars in his eyes.. Franklin!"

"It's not like that.." Micheal said, noticing the plans on the wall and walking over to them.

"What's not like that?" Franklin said, walking in. He had on a black tank top, paired with black jeans and red sneakers.

"The old father-son thing between you two..gives me the fucking creeps. And he's already starting a father-daughter thing with Annabel which creeps me out more."

Franklin walked in the living room, standing next to Wade. "How's the leg rub..?" He said to Trevor, weirded out by it.

"Oh it's going excellent! Want a go?" Trevor looked at Franklin and pointed at Floyd.

Franklin chuckled. "Nah, man.. I'm good, dog."

"Hey, hey, I called you boys here to discuss this job I've been planning with Annabel." Annabel got up and walked over to the wall with Trevor, standing in between Franklin and Micheal.

"So what's the deal?" Micheal said, curious.

"Shut the fuck up, alright? You owe me." Trevor jabbed a finger at Micheal.

"Did you call Lester?"

"I called him, he's at the hospital or something, alright? We keep him out and we get twenty percent, well unless of course, you go states again and have one of us arrested."

"It wasn't like that."

"Oh yeah, was it?"

"Yeah, like I give a fuck!"

"Oh... see, I give a fuck, Micheal. It's a position. A fucking viewpoint, alright? Like God, like evolution, like anything else! Sunshine, boredom, lies, that's what we got, alright?!" Trevor wagged a finger between himself and Micheal. "Other people, they have other worlds, alright? But for me, I'm like a vulture circling in the desert looking for corpses, you know? A carrying and eating motherfucker! Do you understand that?!"

Micheal chuckled. "Wow.." He clapped. "Woo! Bravo! You fucking idiot!"

"Man I still don't get the fucking score." Franklin said. "What's the plan?"

"We have to let em' know, Trevor." Annabel said.

"We got Floyd! Alright..? Now Floyd's gonna - " Floyd came running, hearing his name called. "What the.. Floyd, get the fuck out of here!" Trevor shouted, making Floyd run off.

"Now. Floyd here works at the port. He's going to put me onto Merryweather, who's out at sea running some tests for Uncle Sam! We're going to take whatever it is they're testing! Now! We got a couple buyers lined up.. I guarantee no problems.. Everybody gets their cut. Now let's go, alright?! We're going to an airfield where I got a sub, a chopper, everything we need! Let's do this, you fucks!" Trevor walked to the bathroom to change. Annabel went into her own room to change as well.

When they left, Trevor was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and black cargo pants. Franklin had on a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans. Micheal was the one who's outfit was a bit different. He was wearing a black and gray long sleeve sweater with black gloves. He also wore gray pants. Annabel herself was wearing a black leather sleeveless vest with a gray long sleeve shirt underneath. Her jeans were black. Coincidentally, they all wore the same type of boots.

Micheal got in Trevor's truck, sitting behind the wheel. Trevor sat beside him, with Annabel and Franklin in the back. "Whoa... Sandy Shores? That's a distance."

"Man, what's with this guy?" Trevor said.

"Man, I didn't know we was going all the way up there, either." Franklin said.

"I've heard your generation was workshot, repeatedly, but this is the first time I've seen it for myself. You won't leave the city for the biggest take of your life? That's not directed towards you, Ann, by the way. I know you like to work."

Annabel smiled. "It's what I'm best at."

"Man, it's not like that." Franklin said.

"Well, what it like?" Trevor said, trying to mock Franklin by sounding like him. "Huh? Do you think the world owes you a living? You want money and respect, but you won't cross the street to get it."

"Man your useless millennial shit is more of a middle class thing. Where I'm from, hustling is still hustling. And going halfway across the state, is uh.. going halfway across the state."

"Yeah, well Sandy Shores is the global headquarters for T.P. Inc, ok? So we gotta make the trip."

"T.P. Inc?"

"Trevor Phillips Industries! My company. Annabel's too. She's co-owner."

"I was about to think you weren't going to mention me." Annabel said.

"Industries or Incorporated?" Micheal said. "If it's T.P. Inc, it would be.. Trevor Phillips Incorporated. Just saying."

"You're mocking me! Nice! Is it so strange that I've made a success of my life? I know that wasn't what you wanted for me when you ran off, but still..." Trevor chuckled a bit.

"Trevor.." Micheal began to stay.

"It's a business, Micheal! An honest, American business! And there aren't many of em' left. You know this airstrip we're going to, we're managing it."

Micheal chuckled. "Yeah, I'd hate to see what you did to the last managers."

"The Lost M.C!" Annabel reminded Trevor. "They met an unexpected downturn."

"We had to step in." Trevor added.

"The Lost Motorcycle Club?" Micheal laughed. "You're a serious businessman, T."

"I can not believe this! The hard working entrepeneurs are getting shit from a guy who's so lazy he retired in his thirties! And then the other guy sets up his entitlement so strong, he asks how far we have to travel, when he's offered a job he ain't even qualified to do! This is why the country is screwed! There's not enough of us' and there's too many you's."

Micheal laughed. "A country full of you's! Just what this world needs." He had driven onto the highway now.

"Shit would get done! It would be Darwinian!"

"Hey, look, dude, we helping you out, but if you think you'd be better off on your own.." Franklin began to say angrily.

"No,no! Hey, look.. ah...let's all just, just calm down, alright? We got a score to take! There is profit to be made, eh? Don't that beat getting picked up by G-men and forced to work for free?" Trevor said.

"Yeah, yeah, alright... Talk us through exactly what's going on." Micheal said.

"We're going out to Sandy Shores."

"I know that part.."

"My guys will meet us there, they'll have the submarine, I'm going to get into said submarine and.. Wait, hold on. You had the flying lessons, right?"

"Hey, I came prepared. I didn't know what I was preparing for, but I'm feeling pretty confident in the air."

"G-Good, good, good."

"Continue on, Trevor." Annabel said. "Don't just stop like that."

"Yeah, what's the next part of the plan?" Franklin asked.

"There's an army chopper at the airfield. All three of you are getting into it. You're going to take off, pick up the submarine with me in it, and fly it off to a point off the coast. You're going to drop me into the ocean. I'll pilot the sub down to find the device the government's been testing. I get it, surface, you'll fly me back to the airfield." Trevor explained.

"What kind of device?" Franklin asked, curious.

"What kind doesn't matter! How much we will be paid for it, does matter."

"So it's government scientists we're robbing?" Micheal had turned onto an exit, heading towards Sandy Shores now.

"I said at the condo - the tests are being run by Merryweather Security Consulting."

"Ah, yes! The mercenaries! The ones who protect our secret oil waters! Should be very relaxing."

"If stealing a prototype like this from the government was relaxing, then everyone would be doing it. As it stands, we got an oppurtunity to make some serious coin!"

"Whoa, whoa, there's easier ways! This sounds extreme, T!" Micheal parked at the airfield. Trevor ignored him and got out with Franklin and Annabel. The chopper was grounded there and the flatbed with the submarine was parked.

"Floyd! Wade! Stand by the hangar! That's my submarine!" Trevor said, walking over to it.

"This must be the chopper." Annabel said, getting in the back of the beige and light brown camouflaged chopper.

Micheal got inside the pilot's seat and Franklin took the co-pilot seat. Once inside, Trevor spoke via headset. "You need to hang low over the submarine, the hook will connect to it."

Once Micheal easily did it, Trevor said, "At least you listened to me and took those flying lessons! That's a good doggie!" Micheal ignored him and began flying to the test site.

"Trevor! You got your company name sprayed all over this chopper!" Franklin said, looking at the chopper's interior. "But everything else about it says military!"

"Yep! I got it from the military base."

"There's a bunch of military hardware in the back!" Annabel shouted over the helicopter's blades. "Guns and stuff of the sort!"

"Mmhmm!" Trevor said. "If it gets hot, they'll come in handy."

"Hey, I thought it wasn't getting hot! You said no major heat, that you guaranteed it!" Micheal said.

"It's a score, Micheal! Even if you don't anticipate heat, you prepare for it! That's the code!"

"That's why I don't take scores! Not anymore. I'm out of the game, man, what am I doing?"

"Oh, really? You don't take scores?!"

"No, not anymore!"

"What say you, Franklin?"

"I say this a conversation between you two!" Franklin tried staying out of it.

"So, that wasn't you two who robbed the Rockford Hills jewel store?"

"I heard about that on the news..." Annabel said.

"Hey, that's around the corner from my house, T! I could've been there buying something for Amanda, but I certainly wasn't robbing it!"

"Oh.. ok. My mistake! It was a pretty tight job though, eh? I mean, the planning, the way they went in, they came out clean! Not to say there wasn't some problems, but they kept their heads, huh?"

"Alright! It was us! Of course it was us! Any other clowns would be in booking right now!"

"Nah.. I mean, whoever said that cheesy line to the parking guy? That guy? Amateur!" Trevor said 'amateur' in a high and mocking tone.

"Yeah, show us how it's done then, T! If you're such a professional..."

Micheal hovered over the test site before dropping Trevor's sub into the water.

"Hold on! I haven't gotten the Trackify app up yet!" Trevor said, his phone out now. "Finding the signal." He dove downward once a red dot appeared on the app.

"Come on, hurry it up! A helicopter hovering over here is going to raise suspicion!" Micheal warned as Trevor dove closer to the red dot. After a few moments of no response, he said, "T! How you doing down there?"

"Oohhh... I'm staring into the abyss, Micheal! And I like it." Trevor replied. Trevor lowered the sub to the blinking light he spotted. "There it is! It's been attached to the seabed! I'll see if I can pry it loose!" Trevor went over the machine, the device attaching to the sub. "Got it!"

"What is it?" Annabel said.

"I don't know... We'll know what it is when we can run some tests."

"Well.. what you think it is? What it look like?" Franklin asked.

"Uh... best guess is.. it was hooked onto a rock, maybe on a fault line, so... could be a seismic suppressor to combat earthquakes and tsunamis... or, no! Potentially, it's like a fusion reactor running on sea water."

"Like.. nuclear?" Annabel said, intrigued.

"Yeah.. the good kind of nuclear!"

"And that's what your buyer was after?" Franklin said.

"Oh, yeah. We'll be paid, Frankie. We'll be well paid." Trevor soon surface a few minutes later and Micheal hovered the chopper lower, ready to pick him up. "Lift me up, let's go!" There was a clicking sound. "There! You got me! Take me back to the airfield." Micheal lifted the sub into the air. "Push the stick, Micheal! We gotta move! I found this thing using an app on my phone, which means the private army guarding it can find it pretty easily too!"

"Really, Trevor? That's just great!"

"And here they are! Merryweather boats, coming in with speed!"

"Frank, Ann! Get on those guns, see what you can do about our tail!" Micheal shouted. Franklin took the left side, while Annabel took the right. Franklin started firing down onto the boats with the heavy machine gun turret mounted onto the chopper. The boats went down easily, exploding from the heavy gunfire.

On the right side, Annabel shot down two boats on her own. "I'm loving this gun!" She shouted.

"Bring it down!" A voice called from the incoming chopper. They were speaking through a speaker, trying to get their attention. "Fuck you!" Annabel said, firing at the chopper. The hail of bullets she sprayed damaged it badly and killed the pilot.

"That's what you get when you fuck with a T.P. Industries chopper!" She yelled at the falling chopper.

Franklin had to take down a chopper on his side, making it explode from his firing. "Shit!" He shouted, watching the explosion.

"Choppers coming from behind us!" Micheal shouted, looking at the chopper's radar for a moment.

Annabel picked up an LMG from the gun rack on the wall and handed Franklin one. She kicked the backdoor to the chopper open and started firing at the incoming chopper. Franklin started firing as well, making the chopper spin out of control.

"One more!" Annabel said, spotting another one. She took a deep breath and squinted, hitting the pilot of the chopper with a few bullets. The chopper soon fell to the forest below. "That's it, I think.." She pulled the door shut.

"Alright." Trevor said. "Keep on going to the airstrip!"

"What was that, T?" Micheal said.

"I told you! That was Merryweather!"

"Them choppers? That ain't normal for private security guards!" Franklin said.

"I know! I believe they're really a lizard army who have taken human form to do the bidding of The New World Order!"

"I wish we could put this thing back, because I don't want to see them reptile buddies of yours ever again!" Micheal shouted.

"Hey, they weren't much of a probably anyway." Annabel said.

It was silent the rest of the way back until they got to the airfield. Micheal flew low before dropping the submarine onto the ground. Trevor opened the top of the submarine and climbed out. "Woo!" He shouted as Micheal landed.

"Do you know what you have done?!" Lester called out, walking with his cane. He was fully dressed in his normal outfit. "You are fucking crazy!"

"Oh, good to see you too! What's it been, eh? Ten years?" Trevor jumped down and faced Lester.

"After this, the government won't care how long it's been! They're going to put you and everyone you ever knew on their kill list!" Micheal had come out of the plane with Franklin and Annabel, beginning to walk over. "And you!" Lester pointed at Micheal. "I thought you would be smarter than this!"

"What did I do?" Micheal said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Stealing a superweapon to sell to the Chinese!"

"Damn, T! This some nuke or some shit?" Franklin said.

"I thought you said you spoke to him!" Micheal turned to Trevor, referring to Lester.

"I did! Ok?! Well, kinda.. he was all woozy and shit, but it doesn't matter! It's done! We've got it!"

"Well we can put it back, drop it in the sea by the time they can get a salvage operation together." Lester said.

"NO!" Trevor yelled.

"So you want a drone circling over your trailer?"

"We'll get you another score, Trev.." Micheal attempted to calm him down.

"Don't worry about, Trevor.." Annabel said. "Like he said, there will be another."

Trevor looked between everyone for a few moments before jabbing a finger at Micheal. "You owe me!" He looked at Wade, who stood next to Lester. "Wade, get in that chopper and do whatever this fucking moron has to say!" Trevor pointed at Lester, showing that he was the 'moron' he was referring to.

"Alright, and on that note, I'm out of here. You won't see me back here for a long time..." Micheal said, walking off with Franklin and Annabel.

"Hey!" Trevor called behind him. "We need a score! Remember!"

Lester walked to the chopper with Wade as Annabel got in a silver car with Micheal. "Man, I thought I was done not getting paid for these licks." Franklin said, getting in.

"Oh! Me too!" Trevor shouted as he watched Micheal drive off.

The rage was boiling. "Argh!" Trevor bashed his body against a nearby piece of wood. He banged his head against it a few times before backing away, dizzy and bleeding from his nose a bit. "Argh!" He threw his fists in the air. "Argh!"


	19. S&F - Big Dipper 2

The dial tone rung in her ear as she made the call. "Lester, hey! It's me, Annabel.. I know we haven't met formally yet, but I was in need of help for this job I'm doing. I'm not sure how to pull it off."

"Alright. What do you plan on doing?" Lester chuckled.

"What I plan on doing is a bit stupid. I don't even know why I'm doing it! Well, I am putting an end to a conspiracy..."

"Ooh... you've got my attention. What conspiracy?"

"That 32nd ice cream flavor from that big ice cream retailer bullshit thing..."

"Oh, that. That's a good conspiracy to break apart. That's something the public deserves to know!" Lester said.

"Fine. How do I go about doing it?"

"You have to go down to their headquarters, of course. They're up in Rockford Hills somewhere."

"Ok then, I'll go right now."

"Wait - first you need to dress the part. Head to Ponsonboys and dress up like a professional businesswoman. You need the hairstyle perfect too."

"I hate the clothes they have there..." Annabel groaned. "And I'm not changing my hairstyle anytime soon."

"Fair enough... they sell wigs down by the pier."

"I'll give you a call when I'm ready." Annabel hung up and sighed, driving to the pier, which was closer. She found the wig shop and parked her Hexer out front.

The shop was small, almost only a stand. There were shelves on the right side lined with various types of wigs, with the counter and register on the left. There was no door. It was one of those shops you could just walk in.

Annabel picked out a professional-looking black wig, that went down to her shoulders when she tried it on. The hair on the wig was nice and straight.. After purchasing it, she put it on and walked out, getting back on her bike.

She drove to Ponsonboys and walked in the shop. In comparison to the wig shop, this place was a much higher class. Racks with expensive clothing were everywhere, filled with suit tops and bottoms. She picked out a gray suit and tried it on in the dressing room in the back . The suit had fit snug to her body, which she groaned over. This was not her taste at all. Only thing left was a pair of high heels, which she soon picked out. A black pair to go along with the outfit.

Although she felt stupid in the outfit, she sighed and purchased it. She did receive a few looks as she drove off on a motorcycle, however. People seemed to find it weird that a businesswoman would be driving a motorcycle. She shrugged it off and pulled her phone out, calling up Lester.

"Lest. I'm dressed up now. What should I do?"

"Good. I've found their headquarters. It's not too far from Michael's home actually. So you go ahead and get over there. Once you're inside, just act like you're one of them. If anyone asks, you're from an affiliated company coming to have a meeting. Just grab the file and head right out."

"Sounds simple enough.." She hung up, putting her phone away. She drove over to where the headquarters was, parking across the street. She walked across the street casually, sitting on the bench in front of the tall building. It looked like an office building in her eyes. She waited patiently for someone to walk out, which they soon did.

It was a man, in a suit. He was walking out with a portfolio in hand, presumably off to lunch. "Hey!" Annabel called to the man, standing up.

"Oh, hello there. Afternoon to you." The man said, walking over to her.

She held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Ms. Kay, from... Donut's Dunkers Incorporated." The name was real, but she had struggled to remember it slightly.

"Oh right. You must be here for an appointment then."

"Yes, I am." She smiled. What she picked up on was the man looking her up and down. "This is a good way to slip inside..." She thought.

"Say, why not I treat you to something nice. To show my gratitude of the company." She gave the man a wink and ran a hand down his chest.

The man seemed amazed. Her plan was working. "U-Uh sure... Anything for you, mam."

"Haha... I need to head for my appointment soon, so why not we use that nearby alley. I know it's not the best of places, but let's just use it for now, ok?" She gave another sly smile and watched as the man was astonished by this.

"Ok.." The man was already tugging at his black tie to pull it off as they walked to the alleyway. Annabel smirked again. There was no way anyone would see down this alley. It was between two buildings, across from the headquarters and the spot they had chosen was behind a dumpster. The dumpster was in a small niche cut off from anyone looking directly down the alleyway.

A chill went up Annabel's spine when she felt the man's hand on her lower back. With that, she took action. She used her strength and pushed the man against the wall, pulling a knife from her inner suit pocket and jabbing it through the man's chest. The man gasped for air as he soon faded to death, his eyes falling shut. Annabel pulled the knife out, throwing it in the dumpster with the corpse she had just made. She was clean of blood, fortunately. She picked up the portfolio and headed across the street again.

She walked inside casually, as if she worked there. She went up to the receptionist in the ground floor lobby. "I'm here to see the CEO, please. I come from another company."

"14th Floor." The man behind the desk said, pointing to the elevator.

Annabel nodded and took the elevator up to the 14th floor. She looked around aimlessly among the many cubicles before she spotted a door labeled "CEO's Office". Brushing the hair of her wig back a bit, she walked over, knocking in the door. To her surprise, she had to be buzzed in. When opening it, she found that there was a desk with a secretary, with several sofas across from the desk, intended to be a waiting area.

She went up to the secretary. The secretary was female, a blonde, looked about in her late thirties. "I'm here to see the CEO? I'm from Donuts Dunker's Incorporated."

"I expected someone from a donut company to be fatter." The secretary laughed slightly. "Take a seat please. He'll be right with you."

Annabel would've been insulted if she was from the company, but she was not, so she laughed as well and sat. The sofa was leather and of a brown color. The carpet smelled nice too.. well, she assumed it was the carpet.

After a few minutes, the secretary stood up and gave Annabel a nod before leading her down the hallway to the CEO's office. The secretary opened the door, letting Annabel in. "Mr. Calem, this is Ms. Kay from our affiliated company, Donuts Dunker's." Annabel gave a smile to the man in the chair.

The main looked about in his early forties and was dressed in a black suit. Annabel remembered seeing one similar at Ponsonboys. He wore a matching black tie and had black, straight hair. "Sit down, please, Ms. Kay." He said, motioning to the seat in front of him.

"Hello there." She smiled and sat. "Good to meet you sir."

"Likewise.. I suppose you are here to talk about something regarding both of our companies?"

"Yes.. I was hoping to see the available flavors you are marketing currently. We were hoping to do something with them for a marketing campaign."

The man rubbed his chin for a bit. "Alright. What's the campaign?" He said, getting up and grabbing a stack of files from the nearby cabinet.

Annabel was a bit nervous. She was surprised her accent hadn't shown as much yet. "Some commercials, maybe neighborhood-influenced ads. Certain people in certain areas like certain flavors. And since we are doing a joint-operation at most of our locations, we wish to maybe make some deals? Say we offer a pint of your ice cream and a dozen of our donuts, most likely for parties, at a more reasonable price?"

"That sounds great to me. It'll sell like crazy." The man did not seem to worried about what would be done with the product, as he was more focused on it's income. He put the files on the table. Annabel picked up the stack and counted them. "32..." She thought to herself.

"So these are all being sold right now? All 32?"

"Yes, all 32."

"Can I get a name of every flavor and the locations at which they are being sold?"

"Not a problem." The man took the stack and went outside the office, saying something to his secretary before returning to the room and speaking to Annabel again. "Ok. We'll get it for you in a moment. Anything else?"

"Hmm... why is it that not all 32 are being sold in each location?"

"It saves money. A lot of stores have only around 25 flavors available."

Annabel was surprised. Everything was about the money. "That's reasonable for us then." She faked a smile.

"Of course." The man smiled back before the secretary knocked on the door, handing Annabel the list.

"Alright..." Annabel looked it over. "That'll be all for now."

The man nodded. "Thanks for coming. I hope this marketing thing will work out." He stood and held out his hand.

Annabel nodded. "It will, trust me." She shook his hand before turning and walking out. She waved to the secretary as she walked out of the office. Her eyes drifted to the cubicles as she walked over to the elevator. The elevator carried her down before she got on her motorcycle and rode off, as simple as she got there. She dialed the man she was doing this for in the first place.

"Hey, I did it. I got proof for you." She said.

"Y-You what?"

"I went into the headquarters and I got proof that there's 32 flavors. Are you deaf?!"

"No, no.. just a bit surprised. Alright. I'll wait behind the store."

"Alright." She hung up and drove quickly to where the store was, parking behind it. She held the list she was given in hand, handing it to him.

"You are amazing. I don't have much, but here." He held up a $100 dollar bill, which Annabel took happily.

"Thanks."

"Hey, when I get this out to the public, you be sure to listen!"

Annabel only shrugged and got on her bike, driving off. "Time to change out of these clothes..."

_Thanks for reading as always. A few things I want to say... Sorry I'm not updating as much as I wish. I would update everyday if I could. More updates will come soon. There's a lot of things I can do with this series in terms of spin-offs. I was thinking of trying a spin-off around Christmas time. Just to see how it goes. Then we'll try something more interesting like adding more OCs to the crew, including Annabel of course. That would take place in the post-game of course. I'm writing all the endings in this story, but the "Deathwish" ending will be the canon. "The Time's Come" and "Something Sensible" and the other unnamed one as of now will be written uncanonically as well, with a few changes from the way GTA V portrayed them. So yeah, nobody's dying in the canon story._

_Annabel has a twitter now. She has no followers as of now, which is fine really. She'll say random things, although I swear to you all she's not a bot. She'd even follow you back. Maybe. Annie has a mind of her own. I'll have an set up for her too so you can ask her random things, haha. She's looking for her own Rockstar-style art, so if you can draw, just let her know! You can "Bleet" her at K89Kay._

_See you all in the next one._


	20. A New Home

"Ooh..what you all dressed up for, Patriot Girl?" It was Trevor's voice she heard when stepping into Floyd's apartment, still dressed in her business wear. Trevor looked her up and down.

Annabel only rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Trevor." She ripped the wig off and stormed to her room, closing the door. She threw the wig on the ground and slipped out of the suit, putting on her normal outfit.

"Hey! I'm heading out to see Michael. We're doing something for this Mexican asshole, or something... Anywho! See you later, Annie!" Annabel heard Trevor say this before the sound of the front door closing was heard.

*****12 hours later...

"He's been out for a while... I'm not sure why he hasn't come back yet. Probably by Michael's." Annabel was not the type to worry, so she remained calm and walked out of the apartment. She jumped into her Buggy and drove off to Rockford Hills.

She stopped out front of the gates to Michael's home. The person she found sitting on the porch was not Michael nor Trevor, but Franklin. "Hey, Franklin.." She said, walking over. "Have you seen Trevor?"

"Nah.. You seen Michael?" He looked up from his spot sitting on the steps.

"Not at all. He's not home?"

"I don't know where he is... I'll give him a call." Franklin pulled out his phone, putting it on speaker for he and Annabel to hear. The phone rung before Michael picked up. "Where you at, man? Your house is empty."

"Ah, hey.." Michael rubbed his head as he spoke on the phone. He was about 3 miles away in Sandy Shores, stuck in a trailer with Trevor. "I uh.. had to kinda lay low for a while.. You know that nice Mexican we met? Me and T did that job for him.. and we fell out."

"You gotta be joking."

"I wish I was..."

"So where you at now?"

"Desert... out by Alamo Sea."

"It's always fun getting stuck in the desert." Annabel said, chiming in.

"Hey Ann. You mind looking after the house while I'm gone? Spare key's under the doormat."

"I'd love to." Annabel said, finding the key.

"Alright, well.. I'll call you if I find anything.." Franklin said to Michael.

Michael looked around the trailer and spotted the crazy thing Trevor had done. "Oh, hey! Trevor's got his wife."

"Trevor's got a wife?" Franklin said, confused.

"Wife?" Annabel turned and looked at the phone, surprised herself.

"No, no.. the Mexican's wife."

"What?" Franklin said and glance at Annabel. Annabel only shook her head and went inside. "Shit, I don't know what to say about that one.."

"Nothing... Nothing to say about that." Michael replied. Michael hung up at the sound of Trevor waking up.

"RON! Get me coffee or I'm gonna cut your arm off!" Trevor yelled. This was the last thing Franklin heard over the phone before he was hung up on by Michael.

Franklin shrugged and walked to his car, waving to Annabel, who was back at the front door to say goodbye. She waved back and waited until he drove off before heading inside and looking around. "Hmm... this place is fancy, ain't it?"

She went upstairs and looked through the rooms. Jimmy's room was a bit off for her tastes. Tracey's pink wallpapered-walls was not in her tastes, either. Annabel settled with master bedroom, jumping onto the bed and laying back on it. She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I'll be living good for a while now.." She grinned at the thought.

_I know this is short, but this is shown from only her point of view. It'd be much lengthier if I wrote Trevor's. But we all know Trevor's point of view, don't we?_


	21. Predator

The sound of gasoline filling up Trevor's plastic cup was what Micheal heard as he spoke on the phone. "Hey Jimmy.. this is your dad.. if you hear this, give me a ring, alright? Tell your mom too. And Tracey. Please son..." As he was on the phone, he looked about the trailer walls.

Trevor looked over, cup in hand. "Oh, daddy's been a bad boy." He mocked him by making sobbing sounds. "Please son.. bah bah..." Trevor held up the cup of gas. "Want a sniff?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Trevor took an inhale. "Oh! You know, the way I see it, this country was built by and for gasoline. So, I'm just trying to do my patriotic duty by, you know, doing this stuff." He took another long sniff. "Oh, man... it's cheap, but it's good."

The hostage they were keeping, who wasn't acting like one walked over and took the plastic cup from Trevor's hand. She delivered a quick slap to Trevor's right cheek. "_Gasolina_? No." She said, wagging a finger at him. Micheal couldn't help laughing.

Trevor was shocked for a few moments. "Wow.. sorry Mrs. M.. Jesus.." He walked over to the refrigerator. "Mikey, you want a beer?" He said, swinging the refrigerator door open. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry I don't have any low carb.." He joked, grabbing the two bottles on the top shelf.

"Ah, fuck you." Micheal replied.

Trevor cracked one bottle open and tossed it to him. Micheal caught it. "So.. where'd you to go?" Micheal seemed curious. He leaned against the counter. "When you went out... you and your boyfriend."

"Why do you care?" Trevor took a sip of his beer and stood next to him.

"I don't care! Just trying to conversate.."

"Well, I was out putting some people in their place..." Trevor looked away for a moment and took another sip.

"Ah, you know there's more to this gig than just going crazy all the time, killing everyone in sight."

"Just because I like the life and you feel guilty about it doesn't make you more of a man than me. And you know what? Deep down, I know you believe the bullshit, the picket fences, the fucking happy endings.."

"And your street philosopher bullshit, that's gotten you really far. Heh, you've achieved perfect balance." Micheal cut him off.

"Balance?" Trevor paused for a moment. "You've gone.. Man, ten years in the sun? Your brain has melted! Y-You say words that have no meaning! What is balance, huh? That I fucking kill only on the weekends? So.. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, I'm doing yoga and meditation. Tuesdays and Thursdays, hookers and sticking up joints, huh? Fuck, you call me mad? Shit, compared to you, I'm the sanest motherfucker I know!"

Micheal chuckled. "Ok..." He took another sip of his beer.

"Yes! Sane, sane, sane! In fact, I'm so fucking sane that I should open up a fucking mental health clinic!"

"Yeah, ok... haha."

"Now are you going to stop being an asshole?"

"I don't know... but I'll try." Micheal said with a smile, holding his bottle to Trevor, asking for them to tap glasses.

"Well that.. I like your honesty on." Trevor tapped Micheal's bottle with his own. Both then took a sip from their beers. After a long sip, Trevor set his beer bottle on the counter. "I uh, spoke to Franklin.. and Ann.."

"Why?" Micheal said, standing straight.

"Unlike you, they hear their homies are having some trouble, right? And he has no problem coming to help."

"So we're trying to lay low, out here, by calling L.S. and inviting known accomplices of ours?! For what?! A little visit?!" Micheal looked at Trevor, his whole mood changed.

"THAT... is so fucking typical of you. So typical. You don't even ask about the trouble. You instantly think about yourself."

Micheal stared half at Trevor, half into space for a few moments. "You're right..." He admitted. "I did do that.. I apologize."

Trevor nodded. "That's not good enough." Micheal put his beer on the counter in response. "I'm leaving, alright? I might die." Trevor leaned in to speak in Micheal's ear. "Hope you're happy." With that, Trevor walked onto the porch.

"Hey, I'm coming with you." Micheal said, following him out.

"No!"

"Yes I am."

"No!"

"I'll do anything to get out of this fucking dump."

"You're not going!"

"Oh, I'm going to make sure you don't fuck it up.."

"Have fun boys!" The hostage called out from the porch. Surprisingly, she seemed to like it there.

The two both got in Trevor's red, rusted, pickup truck, Trevor behind the wheel.

As they drove off, Micheal wanted to know what they were doing. "So, what are Franklin and Ann doing for you anyway?"

"Tailing some guys, Mikey! Tailing."

****** Meanwhile...

"If he's back in Sandy Shores, why the hell didn't I know about it?! God dammit!" A voice yelled from the car in front of Franklin and Annabel.

"Damn, these redneck fools know we on em' now!" Franklin said, with Chop's Franklin's dog, barking in response. Annabel sat in the back of the SUV, with Chop in the passenger seat.

"Shit, let's kill em' now then!" Annabel said, a hand on her holster.

"Nah, not now. There's too many of em'. Call up Trevor and put him on speaker."

Annabel nodded. She touched the button on her phone to put it on speaker. The dial tone sounded through the car. "Hey, Trevor! Me, Franklin and Chop are coming up on these assholes. We're on the W.H., north of Chumash."

"Alright, alright, the O'Neil brothers are coming to us."

"I think they was about to send one of them anti-tank rockets into your Vespucci condo when one of your roomies told them you was gone." Franklin said.

"Ok.. alright, so! So. If you're coming up on the W.H., that means you'll be coming through Ratton Canyon, right?" Trevor said.

Franklin wasn't too familiar with this area. "Shit, I guess?"

Annabel, however, knew the area. "Yep! Ratton Canyon is close."

"Good. Me and M.T. are going to take the company chopper and meet you there."

Micheal's voice was heard over the phone. "Company chopper? Whoa.. must be a tax write-off."

"Company chopper, Micheal. Yes, it's a tax write-off! Frank, Ann, you still there?"

"Yeah. We're just about hanging onto the road." Franklin replied.

"Alright. We're going to get to the chopper. You deal with these business - stealing pricks on the road!"

"Can you like, get on it?" Franklin followed the O'Neils onto and off road trail. "Cuz' these dudes is rolling hard!"

"We're five minutes from the chopper."

"Alright." Franklin said, motioning for Annabel to hang up. She did so, putting her phone away. "Stay sharp, Franklin." She said.

After a few minutes more of following, an elk strolled onto the trail casually. "Elk! Elk!" One of the O'Neils yelled. The O'Neils car spun out of control, falling down the nearby hill. They recovered quickly, however and climbed out of the wrecked car into the nearby woods.

Franklin and Annabel quickly got out of the car. Franklin let Chop out. "I got your back, homie, go find em'!" He told the canine. Chop barked in response as always. The three ran down the hillside the O'Neils had fallen from. "Oh shit!" Franklin yelled when he spotted the wreckage.

"They wasn't staying sharp." Annabel said in a sarcastic way.

Annabel quickly dialed Trevor again when they got near the wreckage. "Trevor, you there? Shit.. these assholes got scared of a little deer in the road and they fucking crashed!"

"They crashed? They dead?" Trevor sounded hopeful.

"Nope! They're gone. They ran into them woods nearby. We need some air support, like right fucking now?"

**** Switching Point Of View...

"Don't worry! Incoming!" Trevor yelled, hanging up his phone.

"Incoming? Wow, you're all business!" Micheal said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, well, this is kind of important. These men don't like me. And they know we're back in Sandy Shores, so... yeah."

Trevor stopped the car in the airfield. "Here she is!" He said, looking at the grounded chopper.  
"The biz-heli! Remember she's the company's, not mine."

Micheal just shrugged and got in the copilot's seat, knowing that Trevor would pilot. Trevor jumped into the pilot seat, taking off a few moments later. "Look, why do these guys.. the O'Neils want you dead anyway?"

"There was a deal. The contract to end all contracts, serious multi-national stuff. I WAS THIS CLOSE! And they stole it off me."

"Ho, hold up. If they stole your business, why do they want you dead?"

"Ah! What's with all the questions?! Can't you just take my side for once?"

"Hey, I'm coming along for the ride, ain't I?" Micheal noticed they were flying over a river now.

"Yeah, but I sense your heart ain't in it."

"I'm just happy my heart ain't in a pie on your kitchen table."

"Always with the quips! You're such a depressing cynic!"

"Oh, poor Trevor..." Micheal mocked.

"I'm sorry I'm a human being with thoughts and feelings and emotions." Trevor said sarcastically.

Micheal ignored him and looked around. There was something strange about this chopper.. it felt familiar.. "Wait! I remember this chopper! We used this to break into the I.A.A building! You stole it from the F.I.B.?!

"Not so! I took it in lieu of payment! There was a rifle on board too, so if your panties ain't all in a twist over stolen office supplies, can you please use it to scan the forest for the O'Neils?" Trevor flew the chopper close to the forest now.

"Oh, I'm your hitman now!"

"I ain't gonna force ya, Micheal. You don't like it? You can get out right now..!" Trevor said. Micheal glanced at how far up they were, even though both of them were joking.

Franklin was on the ground, waving his arms so they could see. Annabel was only waving her hand. "Hey! We here on the ground!" Franklin yelled. "Them hick dudes in the woods!"

Micheal sighed and went to the back of the chopper, picking up the rifle. "That model's fitted with a thermal scope!" Trevor yelled. "Look for their heat signatures!" Micheal nodded and aimed from the chopper. He turned on the thermal scope, several heat signatures popping up in view.

"Unless moose starting walking on two legs, I'm pretty sure that's one of em'!" Micheal said, spotting the heat signature. He pulled the trigger and the heat signature fell dead.

Micheal kept scanning. "There's one of em' here in the creek!" Boom. Shot him dead. "Brought his ass down!"

"Good." Trevor said. "Check the hills, they might be headed to higher ground!"

What Micheal found was a heat signature flying closer towards them. "Something's coming! Watch out!" Trevor yelled.

"Fuck me! Incoming!" Micheal said, going prone in the chopper to keep himself safe.

The chopper had barely avoided the rocket that was fired at it. "Shit!" Trevor yelled. "Ground team, move in!" He said, a bit in a joking way.

Franklin let Chop loose. "It's on you, Chop! You know what hicks smell like!" He said. Chop ran off, leaving Annabel and Franklin to follow.

"Uh.. Frank? Want to do me a favor here? FInd him before he blows me to pieces!" Micheal said over his headset. Micheal aimed with his thermal scope, but saw no one. Another rocket came flying towards them. With some maneuvering, Trevor was able to swing the chopper out of the way in time. "Fuck!"

Annabel saw where the rocket had come from and began sprinting towards it. She ran up a hill with her revolver drawn. "This fucker is going to pay.."

The remaining O'Neil brother had exhausted his RPG. He threw it on the ground. "Trevor Phillips Industries can go fuck itself!" He yelled.

"What was that?" Annabel said with a smirk, walking forward with her revolver aimed at him. The O'Neil only put his hands up.

"No hesitation.." Annabel whispered to herself, unloading all 6 bullets from her revolver. It was brutal and bloody, but she felt it was necessary.

Franklin and Chop ran up. "Shit, Annabel.." Franklin said, looking down at the corpse. "Last guy's done, homie!" Chop growled at the corpse. "Get him Chop, fuck his ass up." Franklin figured that there was no reason Chop couldn't, since it was already dead. Chop went ahead and bit the jeans the O'Neil wore, growling.

"Alright!" Trevor said happily. "Stay right there, we'll pick you up!" Trevor said, lowering the chopper in the area the three were in.

"Alright, now that the angry hillbillies with rockets are dead.. Is there anyone else we should worry about trying to kill ya?" Micheal said from his copilot's seat.

"Oh yeah, sure! There's the Chinese, some bikers, Madrazo's people... bah.. whatever. Don't act like you're so popular." Trevor said casually, landing the chopper. "All aboard! Woo! Woo!"  
Trevor joked, trying to make the sound of a steam engine.

Franklin let chop sit in the middle section of the three seats in the back of the chopper. Annabel and Franklin sat beside the dog. Trevor looked to make sure everyone was inside. "Next stop - airfield!" Trevor lifted the chopper into the air. "You know the airfield's mine, don't ya?"

"Oh, yeah. You can afford a runway, but you can't afford to move out of that corrugated metal death shack!" Micheal said, rolling his eyes.

"So... how you guys doing?" Franklin said, trying to change the subject.

"Well, we're alive!" Micheal said. "Hey, good work down there, both of you!"

"I'm the one who says thank you, they were helping me!" Trevor yelled. "Thank you Franklin. Thank you Annabel."

"Yeah it's cool, homie." Franklin replied.

Annabel sighed. "Doing my job for the company."

"And thank you, Chop!" Trevor said, looking at the dog.

Chop barked in response.

"Are you going to tell us exactly what we were helping with? You said these guys stole some of your business, but that doesn't explain really why they wanted you dead!" Micheal brought up.

"Ah! Didn't I explain what happened after they stole the contract?" Trevor said, flying back over the river.

"Nope, you didn't."

Trevor sighed. "Annabel and I went to their farm and killed a lot of them and then we blew it up."

"Killed a lot of em'?!"

"YES! I think that was Elwood, Walton and Wynn were who we killed just then. Me and Annabel killed Earnie, Earl, Dale, Doyle, Daryl, Dalton and Don and a few other guys when we blew up the farm!" So.. maybe this was kind of a revenge thing, I don't know. Don't forget we're the wronged party here!"

"Yeah, you both are definitely the wrong party!" Micheal said, shaking his head.

"Oh, fo sho'!" Franklin said.

Trevor soon set the chopper back on the ground at the airfield. "Come on, Chop.." Franklin said, getting the dog out. Everyone jumped out. "Don't it feel good?" Trevor said to Micheal. "Helping a friend in need?"

Micheal thought he'd joke around and use a country accent to respond. "Oh, I love dealing with some crank-dealing hillbillies in a blood feud, that's what I live for!" Micheal pumped his fists.

"Not a bad accent, Micheal." Annabel said, her own noticeable again.

"Hey, Trevor.." Franklin went up to the black SUV parked there at the airfield. "We gonna use this to drive back to L.S."

"Sure." Trevor shrugged.

"Come on, Micheal. I'll drop your ass off on the way back." Franklin let Chop take the backseat. Franklin went behind the wheel, with Micheal sitting beside him and Annabel sitting next to chop.

"See you back at Casa Phillips, Mike!" Trevor called out as the car pulled off.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning..." Micheal said as they drove off.

**Sorry it takes me THIS long to drop another chapter. I'll try to be more frequent with the updates, but no promises. **


	22. Paleto Score

With a yawn, she picked up her phone, which rang loud in the early morning. "Hello..?" She said in a tired voice, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey Ann. We got a score to take and we need you here."

It was Micheal's voice. "Well, shit! Count me in! Where is it?"

"Paleto Bay."

"Paleto Bay?!"

"Yep. That a problem?"

"Not at all... Just... you know, it's been a while since I went up there. I probably took that score before." She rolled her eyes at the accidental rhyme.

"Alright. We're meeting up in Sandy Shores, in this filthy building Trevor wants to call a lab."

"IT'S A METH LAB, MICHEAL!" A voice yelled in the background of Micheal's end of the phone call.

"Yeah... you know the place, Annabel. We'll get Franklin and Lester here too."

"Ok. I'll see you boys soon."

The phone hung up. Annabel found herself sitting on the edge of the bed. She sighed, her hands on her knees. "Alright... let's get going..." She said to herself before heading to the bathroom to wash up.

She was soon wearing a black leather jacket, with a black shirt underneath. The pants she wore were black as well, along with the boots on her feet. She assumed that black would be the dress needed for this score, so she didn't mind wearing it.

"Deja vu.." She said, running outside and jumping into the Buggy she held so dear. The engine purred as the vehicle started. She soon took off, speeding towards Sandy Shores.

The ride was long. Sandy Shores and Los Santos were a considerable distance apart. After yawning her way along the highway, she parked in front of the old, run-down store. Getting out of her Buggy, she felt a bit sentimental. "Ah... Sandy Shores... How I miss you so."

It was then that a white car pulled up nearby, a Buffalo. The car stopped, and the man she had become friends with over such a short period of time stepped out.

"Howdy, Franklin." She said with a wave and a smile.

"Hey. Trevor and Micheal in there?" Franklin said, walking over. Annabel had confirmed that black was the theme for the score from what Franklin was wearing - a black hoodie paired with black jeans.

"I don't know." She said, shaking her head. "I haven't gone up yet."

"Alright then, so let's go up." Franklin pointed to the store entrance, as if asking if that was the way in.

Annabel nodded, walking through the store entrance. She led him to the back of the store, where the stairs were.

"I-It's not inappropriate!" A voice yelled from the lab upstairs.

"It's another one of your fucking disasters, that's what it is!" Annabel and Franklin deduced this voice as Micheal, and assumed the other was Trevor's.

Trevor walked into the connected room, in an attempt to get away from Micheal's sight. Micheal simply walked into the room as well. Micheal went on. "First you take a hostage against my advice, then you start some crazy high school romance with her?! Are you nuts?!"

"She's - " Trevor began to say, but the words couldn't form together.

"She's a 60-year old housewife!"

Trevor walked back into the room they were in. "Argh! She's fifty-seven!" It took him a few seconds to get out more words. "And... she thinks.. that I'm mature!" Annabel and Franklin had come up the stairs by now, and were looking on. Lester sat by the table in the room, typing on his laptop. Another man sat nearby Lester, a book in his hand. The cover of the book read "Red Dead" in bold, red letters.

"Yeah, well let me tell you something! Thirty years of marriage to the world's most angriest mob boss will make anyone insane!" Both Micheal and Trevor made their way into the connected room again. "You're not making me situation any easier!"

"Ohhh! There's a surprise! I knew it would become about YOU." Trevor yelled back, making his way back into the other room. Micheal followed.

"I miss my family!"

"Oh, you're full of shit! All you ever did was ignore em', and now that they're gone, YOU MISS EM'! Fucking incredible!" Again, Trevor paced into the connected room.

"I'll tell you what's fucking incredible, you mother-"

"Hey! Hey!" Franklin finally interfered.

"WHAT?!" Trevor yelled back, returning to the room.

"You got me out here! You wrote us into your crazy worlds of bullshit! If it was lies, New Age shit and arguments about how life used to be, I could'a stayed my ass in Los Santos! I bet Annabel agree too! Right?" Franklin looked over at her.

"Hell yeah." She said, her arms crossed. Since she was young, she didn't like seeing her friends argue. "Both of you need to stop..."

"Hello Franklin!" Lester said, looking up.

"What's up?" Franklin replied, giving a nod to Lester. He said it as if nothing had happened.

Micheal sighed. "Alright... here's the shot." Everyone in the room looked toward Micheal. "We're going to Paleto Bay to do this thing. Any questions? Comments?"

Trevor rose his hand, much to Micheal's dismay. "Yeah... I miss Brad... That crazy motherfucker was with us now, he would of loved this. Instead he's got to enjoy himself molesting white collar criminals in a federal penitentiary!"

Micheal looked down for a moment. "Thanks for sharing. Anybody else?"

"What about us?" Annabel said, bringing attention to herself and Franklin.

"You'll be both waiting in the river on getaway." Lester said, without looking up from his laptop.

"Ight'." Franklin shrugged.

"These three go in." Lester stood, using his cane. He pointed at Micheal, Trevor and the man sitting at the table. "They rendezvous with you two after grabbing the tape." He pointed at Franklin and Annabel. "Work for everyone?"

Everyone nodded. "Great. Let's go." Lester said, everyone walking outside in unison.

"Come on! We got a score to take!" Micheal said, although he was the last to get in the white van they were using. He was the one driving, behind the wheel. Franklin sat beside him, with Trevor, Annabel and the man in the back. Annabel slumped in a corner of the van's interior, on her phone.

"You ever hit a bank before, Franklin?" Trevor spoke up as they drove off.

"Yeah, I was the driver on that job my boy Lamar pulled. Guess it's the same shit we doing now, right?"

"Shit. Nice, bro. What was the take?"

"Shit. I can't remember." Franklin said after a slight pause.

"Come oonnn... Everyone remembers their first score."

"Shit, not me!"

"Hmm. Mikey, bro, what was your first bank score?"

Micheal hearkened back. "Eighty-eight. Outskirts of Carcer City. Took a small franchise for 10G. Ah, things were easier back then."

"Ew.. twenty-five years ago, Jesus!" Trevor shook his head. Trevor looked across the van's interior. "You! Generic goon! What was your first score?"

"Well you know... my first job ain't that interesting." The accent was noticeable, different than everyone else's. It was sort of a Liberty City type of accent, specifically Dukes or Broker. "I think I was spotting for my brother's scores in junior high... what is interesting is my biggest job - The Bank of Liberty City."

"Ah shit, yeah.." Micheal said, realizing who it was. "I heard you were part of the crew that took that down."

"I ran the crew!" He went on. "It was me, my brother Derrick, God rest his soul, my pal Michael, God rest his soul, and another boy Niko, who's probably dead too."

"They're all dead? Must've been jinxed, huh?" Micheal said.

"All I know is that I lived to tell the tale. We went in, my pal Michael gets shot. I take down the hero who did it, then we blow the vault, take the money, and meet half the L.C.P.D. coming out. The cops - they're in the street, down the alleys, and in the subway. We just keep movin' - and shootin'. We climbed out the subway, found a car, and we were on our way."

"Sounds like you were the right guy to bring along on this. Let's just hope we ain't jinxed as well."

"Your turn, misses!" Trevor said, tapping Annabel on the arm.

Annabel sighed. "I robbed the same bank we're robbing now."

"Right... you told me that before on the phone. How old were you?" Micheal said.

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen?! What the hell were you doing?!" Trevor was shocked.

She shook her head. "I was in with the Paleto Wranglers crew. You know, the one that was on the news every night about robberies they committed across Paleto Bay? The one that never got caught? It was good for a laugh to watch the news after we pulled a score."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Micheal said.

"You two are too much in common for my tastes!" Trevor said, shaking his head. "What was the take?"

"Ten grand." She replied.

"Heh. Same amount too. Alright, kid, your turn to share!" Trevor said, turning to Franklin.

"I said I don't remember the details, man!" Franklin yelled.

"Leave him alone, Trevor." Micheal said.

"This is an important moment, Micheal! Here we are, on our way to almost certain death, bonding... pouring our hearts out and this guy is sitting here, soaking it up and giving nothing in return!" Trevor replied.

"Hey, if he don't remember - " Micheal began to say.

"If he don't remember?! I'm supposed to trust this man with my life, and he can't trust me with the details of his first bank job?"

"Well, how about you? Why don't you share with the group? I'm here, I'll back the facts."

"That checks cashed place? I went in, took em' for eight grand, walked out."

"It was a bit more complicated than that, wasn't it, T?"

"Maybe I knew the guy! Maybe he I.D.'d me."

"Maybe you did six months."

"Maybe I was out in four and that, children, is why we don't leave witnesses!"

"And that children, is why you don't rob people that you KNOW! Haha!"

"Now Franklin.. care to share?"

"Yeah, come on, kid, it can't be worse than Trevor's!"

"Ight' man, shit. The score was like two stacks, man."

"2G? Take home from your first gig? Ah, that ain't bad, man."

"Man the whole score was two stacks. Only I didn't see none of that shit. The dye pack went off on me. Money was useless then."

"Dye pack?" Trevor smiled. "Hahahaha! You amateur!"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you shit."

Micheal only smiled, but did not laugh. "Hey, Franklin, we all got to start somewhere."

"It's not that bad, Franklin. At least you didn't know the people." Annabel said with a laugh.

"Ow.. don't be so cold, man." Trevor said with a laugh. "Learn to laugh at yourself, Franklin!"

Micheal shook his head and began to slow the van. "Alright, Franklin, Ann.. we're going to drop you both off here, ok? When you guys hear it kick off, get ready, because we're going to want to go ASAP."

"We're on getaway man. We'll do it." Franklin replied.

Franklin and Annabel jumped out the van. "Alright. You know where you got to be?" Micheal decided he'd make sure.

"We got it down!" Franklin said, beginning to follow Annabel to the Paleto docks.

"I'll bring a dye pack just for you!" Trevor called out, joking around again. Micheal shook his head and pulled off towards the bank.

"We ready for this?"

"Well, I can use a bathroom break." Trevor said, a bit uncomfortable.

"And risk getting I.D.'d? You're an idiot."

"I gotta go! It's number two!"

Despite this, Trevor was ignored by Micheal. Micheal simply parked outside the bank. Packie, the man in the back, along with Trevor and Micheal, threw on their balaclavas and ran inside, light machine guns in their arms. "Ya'll ready?! Let's go!" Trevor yelled as he and Packie stormed inside. Micheal followed behind.

Trevor shot a Sawed-Off Shotgun into the air, with the populace of the bank cowering in fear. "On the ground!" He yelled.

"On the ground!" Packie said, waving his gun to group the people in the bank together. "Unless you got shares in this bank, you don't gotta worry!"

"Today's going one of two ways, friends!" Trevor yelled. Micheal motioned for Packie to start making his way to the vault. Packie nodded and went over to the steel gate near the vault. "You, and you! Out from behind the counter!"

The people behind the bank's counter came out a door with their hands up. "That's it, hands in the air!" Trevor turned to Micheal. "M! Keep an eye on our trusted employee!"

"Alright!"

Packie spoke up. "Hey, get over here M! I think if you kick this now, it'll open!"

Micheal walked over and gave the steel gate a kick, the vault now open after it swung open.

Trevor, meanwhile, caught something out of the corner of his eye. A police car had rolled up.

Two officers stepped out of the car, wearing their brown uniforms. "If I meet this alarm guy, I'm fucking shooting him." One officer said.

"Not if I get to him first." The other replied, having a much older sounding voice.

Trevor kicked the bank's front door open. He fired a round from his shotgun. "Stay back! We got hostages!" He yelled, backing up into the bank. The two officers panicked and took cover.

The younger officer grabbed the radio from his car. "Tell the sheriff the 2-11 is confirmed. We're going to need everything we got down here!"

Trevor hurried to the vault to see Micheal and Packie. "Sheriff's here. We could never have beaten that response."

"There's other ways of beating it." Micheal said, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

Outside, multiple police cars were parked, officers taking cover behind the cars with pistols and shotguns aimed at the bank. "Let the hostages go and we'll talk like gentlemen!" An officer yelled through a speakerphone.

A few minutes later, the three burst through the front doors, clad in heavy bulletproof armor. Trevor held a minigun in his hands, which he began to spin up.

The officer's eyes widened. "Sweet mother of shit..."

Trevor and the other two began firing. With only a few rounds, the police car closest to the bank was totaled by the minigun.

"We hold here, push them back!" Micheal yelled.

Trevor aimed towards the gas station, where multiple cars were parked in an attempt to flank their position. The bullets he fired pierced the station's tanks, an explosion soon ensuing. "And the price of gas keeps on rising!"

"Relax, T!" Micheal said, seeing the damage Trevor was doing.

"I got a minigun you humorless prick!" Trevor yelled back, aiming at an incoming police chopper.

"It's coming down!" Packie yelled, taking cover as the chopper fell from the air.

"Alright! Come on, move! I don't have time for bullshit, T!" Micheal, said running towards the "South Seas" hotel across the street.

Trevor followed. He was feeling trigger happy.

It was then that Annabel spoke through their headsets. "Guys..? The bay is filled with cops. Ya'll ain't getting out this way."

"You guys hear that? Shit! We ain't getting out on the water!" Micheal sighed.

"There's a fence in our way!" Packie pointed to a wooden fence in the path they were going.

"Blast it! We ain't running through it in five thousand pounds of gear!" Micheal replied, shooting at some cops that pulled up in the courtyard of the hotel.

The fence was soon down. "We're bringing these fences down. Really professional." Trevor joked as he ran past where the fence was.

"I wish I had one of these suits five years ago, I'll tell you that!" Packie said.

Micheal spoke through his headset as the three ran through someone's backyard and to a street. "Hey, Frank! Ann! We need another way of escape! Something that can stand some gunfire. There's some construction around around the way!"

Just then, a N.O.O.S.E. tactical enforcement armored truck pulled up. "We go straight through em', gentlemen!" Micheal ordered.

Firing and killing the N.O.O.S.E. officers, the three pushed their way up the street. The familiar sound of rotor blades rung through the air again. Trevor looked up, noticing the military chopper that was coming in for a landing. "Hey! We're taking this score to buy one of those unwieldly motherfuckers!" He yelled before using his minigun to take it down.

"Shit! The fucking army!" Micheal said in shock. "It's too heavy!"

"You want to play dead?!" Trevor yelled.

"We won't be playing!" Micheal looked around before spotting a short alleyway, which led to a warehouse, with a small courtyard in the front of it. "Through here!" He said, Packie following him.

Trevor stood behind for a moment. "Run along!" He fired the minigun at incoming police forces until he had to let go of the trigger. "Arghh!" He groaned, running behind Micheal.

They were soon met in the yard of the warehouse with the familiar desert fatigues of the local military. "They got the army on us!" Micheal said in shock.

"These dirty cops paid off the military?!" Packie said in surprise as well.

"You're a dumbass, soldier!" Micheal yelled after shooting one down. He and the other two were barely using cover, the suits they wore protecting them from incoming bullets. "This is why our defense spending is as high as ever!"

"Back off you army pricks!" Packie said, pushing them back. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something. What he spotted made his eyes widen. "Boys, look! They're flying in a tank!"

"Shit! We gotta move, come on!"

"We should split up! I'll go over here and draw some trouble, you get back to Frank and Ann! When you're together, we'll try to draw em'."

"Good thinking Packie! Hey, I guess we picked the right guy for the job!" Micheal spoke through his headset. "Frank! Ann! Where you at?"

******************** Switching Point of View..

"We're over here!" Annabel said. She was squeezed into the one driver's seat of the bulldozer Franklin was driving.

"You both alright?" Micheal said through the headset.

"Hey, we ain't dead yet! We're on our way!" She replied, drawing her revolver.

As they rode up the street in their bulldozer, a military jeep parked in front of them, attempting to block the road. Annabel let off a quick shot from her revolver, taking the soldier who stepped out of the jeep out. "I guess we shooting our way out of here!" Franklin said.

Still, military jeeps attempted to block their way. "Hey! The bank robbers are in the other direction!" Franklin yelled, as Annabel fired at the soldiers that had stopped. The bulldozer took the bullets easily, bouncing off the side of it.

"It's fucking stupid that they're shooting at us. I suppose some hard hats would've made them think different?" Annabel joked.

Franklin only shook his head and kept driving.

"How you doing, kids?" Micheal said through the headset.

"You hear that gunfire!" Franklin yelled. "That's how I'm doing!"

Franklin was close to Micheal's position. Trevor then spoke through the headset.

"Where you at, kid?"

"Listen to the shootin'! Pinpointing ain't tough!"

"We're here!" Annabel shouted as they pulled into the courtyard.

"There's our ride." Trevor tapped Micheal, showing him.

"Good kid." Micheal said, running over with Trevor.

The two got into the bulldozer's blade and Franklin pulled off. They headed toward the opposite end of the courtyard, attempting to escape. Annabel glanced behind them. "Shit! They got a tank on us!"

"Man, fuck." Franklin sighed, trying to focus on driving.

"GO LEFT!" Trevor yelled. "There's another tank coming from the right!"

"Shit, quite a disturbance you causing." Franklin said.

"Mmhmm. Never thought I'd be fighting the god damn military." Annabel said, shaking her head. She shot a bullet at the tank for the hell of it, knowing it wouldn't do anything anyway.

"Well, you know, wherever me and Trevor go, we draw attention." Micheal said, trying to stay positive.

"That's one way of putting it!" Franklin took a left, as a shell the tank fired missed them just after.

Another tank had rolled onto the street they were on. Franklin made a right, parking in front of an old factory. Franklin and Annabel were the first to jump out, hurrying to get inside.

"Let's regroup inside." Micheal said, following them in with Trevor.

"We're regrouped just fine. Your legs shot, old man?" Trevor teased.

"Damn, ya'll look as hot as a motherfucker in those suits." Franklin shook his head, looking at his two mentors.

"Stay behind me kids, I got the armor." Micheal said, leading the way through the factory. He began to fire at the soldiers that showed up. "You ok, Ann?"

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." She replied, following behind with Franklin.

They had reached the factory's manufacturing line when Packie spoke on the headset. "Alright, I'm still breathing! Where you at?"

"Tanks pushed us into a chicken factory!" Micheal replied.

"Alright, I see the place! I'll keep an eye out for the boys!"

"Generic goon did alright! That was a good hire!" Trevor said.

"Well if you don't surround yourself with a bunch of wasters and meth heads, you can get stuff done!" Micheal replied, referring to Trevor's lifestyle.

The group fought their way into the shipping area of the factory, a train platform connected to it. Packie spoke over the headset. "There's some guys headed towards the train! I'll see what I can do!"

"Alright. Packie's holding some guys off for us. Might give us enough time to hit the train." Micheal said as they ran onto the platform.

"Shit, it better!" Franklin replied.

A few minutes later and several more military soldiers killed from the group's spot on the platform, Packie spoke again. "These suits, boys! The army can't take em'! They're pushing back!"

"That's great, Packie!" Micheal said. "Crazy Irishman's giving us a chance! Hey, Packie, get out of Los Santos a bit, then call Lester about your cut, alright?"

The train's horn sounded from behind them. Micheal turned, motioning for the rest to get to the edge of the platform. "Ok.. right here!" They waited for an open boxcar to pull up before they all jumped onto it.

They were in disbelief for a few minutes before celebrating. "Woo! We did it!" Trevor shouted, standing up from the pile they had made of themselves from jumping on the train.

"Fuckin' A!" Micheal shouted as well, grinning at their success.

A few hours later, the train stopped at the outskirts of Los Santos. Micheal and Trevor had changed out of their suits, and back into regular clothing.

The four stood up when a flashlight was pointed at their boxcar. Trevor stood up, fists balled.

"Easy, easy! I'm a friendly!" The one holding the flashlight said. "Agent Sanchez."

"Ah, our very own corrupt government official. G Man in training." Micheal joked, picking up one of the duffel bags of cash.

"Hey, you need to be careful!" Trevor said. "Because uh, they're looking around these trains for illegals, and if you're mistaken..." Trevor made a shooting sound. "You'll be shot, amigo!"

"Very funny." Sanchez nodded.

"You government officials are terrible." Annabel said, jumping out of the boxcar.

Franklin looked at Sanchez as he brung two duffel bags to the back of Sanchez's SUV. "Shit, if you expecting them two to bring you up, you gonna be disappointed, homie."

"Right back at ya." Sanchez replied, to which Franklin only shrugged. "Got the money?"

"Everything we got is there." Micheal said. Sanchez took the bags from Franklin, laying them in the trunk of the SUV. He unzipped one, pulling out wads of cash.

"Right... so considering recent scrutinises on public worker recuperation, this is your cut." Sanchez tossed a stack of ten thousand dollars to each of the group. "This is a big win." He said, closing the trunk.

"Yeah, huge fucking win." Trevor said, slipping the stack in his back pocket.

Annabel rolled her eyes. "This is not worth what we did at all..."

"And I'm out! Agent Haines will get in touch with you as soon as "Operation Save the World" is a go. Get your crew together." Sanchez said before getting in his car.

"Of course not. It is when we're working for the F.I.B." Micheal said as Sanchez drove off.

"Good point." Annabel replied.

"Alright... we should probably split up... they'll be looking for a four." Micheal said.

"Ooh.. the BLOOD WE SPILL for the security of this country!" Trevor shouted. "Come on, Franklin." Trevor said, walking to a white truck parked nearby.

Franklin hesitated, but followed. "Man, I'll holla at ya'll, alright?" He said, looking back at Micheal and Annabel. Franklin got in the passenger seat next to Trevor. Trevor then pointed. "Seatbelt, Franklin. I'm serious."

Micheal and Annabel watched as they pulled off. "I best be going, Micheal." Annabel said. "Your empty house waits for no one."

"Alright. How's the house anyway?"

"Your son Jimmy dropped off your car the other day, and some Spanish goons were out front around the same time.. Nothing happened, though. They were just looking for you."

"Shit... Alright, I appreciate it, Annabel."

"My pleasure, Micheal." Annabel then spotted a parked car nearby, and went for it.

Micheal held his head, staring up at the moonlit night in San Andreas, which was much like any other night.

* * *

**Ok, scratch the message from the last chapter. Sorry it takes me THIS long to drop a chapter.**

**Let's do a vote on something: **

**Do you want to see Packie as a main character from now on, along with the other four?**

**Yes: 1**  
**No:1**

**Thanks for reading as always, and I hope you have a Merry Christmas!**


	23. Monkey Business

Micheal looked out at the water from behind the pier, wearing a white tank top, which was worn from several days of repeated use. He almost didn't notice the car pulling up behind him. He looked up for a moment when the man getting out said, "What's up?"

"Oh, hey, man." Micheal turned his view back to the water as Franklin walked up beside him. Franklin held up his fist, to which Micheal touched with his own. "How you doing?" He said in a low tone, a tired one at that.

"Man, I been wondering, have you heard from your family?" Franklin was curious. His gaze set back to the water now.

"Yeah, sure." He replied casually, scratching the side of his face. He then let out a long sigh. "No. That's a lie. Haven't heard a fucking thing."

"Damn, that's fucked up, man."

"Yeah, well.. why worry about that when we're all about to be dead in a half hour anyway."

"Nobody's dying yet, Micheal." A female voice said from behind them. When the two turned to look, they saw the two other members of their so called 'crew' walking up.

"What's going on, ladies?" Trevor said, dressed in his usual white shirt and blue jeans.

Micheal let out another sigh. "Hello Trevor. Hello Annabel. What kept ya?"

"Business Micheal, business." Trevor waked near the shore of the pier, where most of the rocks were. "Me and Ann here are CEOs of a big international corporation. It's very time-consuming. Nothing of course, you'd understand, being a gentleman of leisure." Trevor put emphasis on the word 'leisure'.

Micheal laughed, but Trevor went on. "You know, kids.." He said, looking between Franklin and Annabel. "If there's one thing you're going to learn from being around us - "

Micheal cut him off. "PLEAD fucking insanity. Then they can't fry ya."

Trevor continued. "If you want something done, go to the busy man. THIS rich fuck is useless."

Annabel held her head as Franklin held Micheal back. "Hold on, hold on, man. Can ya'll knock that shit off?"

Trevor then pointed behind the group. "Look friends, it's your friends! The feds!" He said as he jumped onto the pier.

Steve Haines walked up with Dave Norton, Steve wearing his FIB coat. Steve looked confused. "Hey! Where's the other two?"

"What other two?" Micheal said, stepping forward.

"We told you to bring along six! This is a six man job!"

"No you didn't!"

"But - Dave did!" Steve said, pointing at him.

"No, he didn't."

Dave finally spoke. "You said you'd do it."

"That is a fricking lie! I do not get things wrong!"

"Alright, great. Then we're out of here." Micheal said, motioning for Franklin and Annabel to follow as he began to walk away.

"Ah ah ah.." Steve said, stopping them. When they turned to look, he said, "You four can do it alone."

"And die trying? Fuck you!" Micheal said, stepping towards Haines, wagging a finger at him. "We don't do your dirty work for you."

"Hey, I do my dirty work everyday! Protecting this country from scum like you!"

"And you doing a great job, sir." Franklin said, clapping his hands.

"Why the fuck are you feds so damn lazy? Last I checked, you're not disabled! That's who you're stealing money from too huh? The poor? The elderly?" Annabel said, pestering the man.

Trevor seemed to have an idea. "Hey, you want this fucking done? Come with us, huh? Come on! Come on, Mr. Lesiurewear! LET'S GO SAVE AMERICA!"

"Who the fuck are we saving it from this time?" Franklin said.

"This is the real deal. My sources are convinced there's a plot in international affairs, you know, The Agency, and they're using this facility to make a serious nerve toxin." Steve explained.

"Haha! Bullshit!" Trevor said with a laugh, throwing a pebble into the water.

Steve rolled his eyes and continued. "Yeah! Which they plan in their mind-blowing insanity to let a major terrorist release on a metropolitan area so they can continue to get funding. Nothing increases funding for fighting terrorism more than successful acts of terrorism!" He laughed.

"Alright, so let me get this straight then - " Trevor said, walking over.

"N-No, no. There is no getting it straight, that's the point. Now we're doing this! You three are on getaway." Steve said, using both hands to point at Annabel, Trevor and Franklin. "Micheal! You're with us! What size flipper do you wear?"

As Micheal walked towards the boat with Steve and Dave, Trevor gave him a stare down. Micheal only gave him a middle finger before heading off.

"Come on. Let's drive to the airfield." Trevor said, turning and walking towards Frankin's car. "You're driving, bud."

"Shit, it's my car!" Franklin shook his head, getting in the driver's seat of his Buffalo. Trevor sat in the back, with Annabel beside Franklin.

"So, Micheal out saving the world, huh?" Franklin broke the silence as they drove.

"It seems that he is." Annabel replied.

"Fucking bullshit is what it is." Trevor said, staring out the window.

"Damn right." Franklin said with a laugh.

"Mmhmm. Pure bullshit." Annabel said with a nod.

"So.. what's the plan, Trevor?" Franklin said.

"I don't know what the plan is... What I do know is that I'm on getaway and I'm using a chopper to get them out of there."

"I suggest using one that doesn't have the company name on it, Trevor." Annabel suggested.

"Good idea, CEO." Trevor said.

"Wait, why not?" Franklin said, confused.

"Because we're not fucking flying into a federal building with my name plastered onto the side of a fucking chopper!" Trevor shouted.

"Ight', chill!" Franklin said, pulling into the airfield.

"Ann... what are you doing? You sitting at the airfield or you gunning with me?"

"If there's an opportunity to be gunning, I'm coming." She said with a smile as she got out the car with the other two.

"Great." Trevor said, heading to the chopper that was parked there, one they had been given by the FIB. It was a military chopper with dual rotors and camoflauge paint along the sides.

Franklin went for the aircraft hangar nearby, pulling out a chair near one of the desks. "Ya'll can fuck with that nerve toxin all you want, shit, my ass is safe over here."

Annabel only shook her head before getting into the seat next to Trevor in the chopper's cockpit. "Woo! Let's go!" Trevor shouted as he lifted the chopper into the air.

After they were in the air, Annabel went to the back of the chopper, grabbing the LMG that was on one of the seats. She stared at the empty space in the back of the chopper, which she had just noticed. "Trevor! What's that big space in the back for?"

"What? You mean behind the seats?"

"Mmhmm."

"Nerve toxin! Just something to keep it cozy before it blows us all up. I'm assuming we're going to put it in the back."

"Perfect." She rolled her eyes.

"Captain Phillips to fat retiree and idiot feds! Whats your status?!" Trevor said over his headset.

"Package is ready!" Micheal said over his own headset. "Shit... Get over here, man!"

"I can't believe they spent the money from Paleto on this chopper! IT'S A FLYING BIG RIG!"

"Government spending at it's finest, huh Trevor?" Annabel said with a laugh.

"If it was me, I would've bought something that was fucking useful!"

"Well, we need a government funded flying big rig right now." Micheal said over his headset.

Trevor flew down low, over Micheal and the container. "Get in line with the container!" Dave said over the headset.

"Nice to see ya too!" Trevor shouted back as he lowered the chopper.

Trevor lowered the harness from the chopper, latching it to the container in which the nerve toxin was kept. The area they were in resembled a parking lot, with Micheal and Dave standing nearby the toxin's container.

"We missed our window! Agency's response is already in the building!" Steve Haines called out, dressed in full black with a radio in his hand.

"It's never too late!" Micheal yelled. "We're going, let's go!"

"It's too risky, bandito! That bird goes down, it takes half the west coast with it!"

"If you're done puking up excuses, how about we come up with a solution?!" Micheal shouted, stepping towards Haines.

"Okay! Okay! Alright, uh.. you go, I'll stay and cover!" Haines ran off.

"Fuck it! Fine by me!" Micheal turned.

"And the dead bodies?!" Dave yelled at Haines.

"I'm lucky I'm not one of em'!" Haines replied, drawing his pistol as he took cover behind a wall, a wall which was near the facility's exit.

As Dave and Micheal were hoisted up by Trevor, along with the nerve toxin, Haines cocked his pistol. He delivered a bullet to his thigh, crying out in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching the spot.

Soon, three I.A.A. agents ran up, guns drawn. "Whoa, whoa! F.I.B. special agent, I got this covered!" Steve shouted, holding up his badge.

"Detain this man." An agent wearing glasses and a brown suit said.

"Fuck you! I should detain you, I just took a bullet for my country!"

Trevor was safely in the air with the nerve gas. Micheal and Dave sat behind him. In a rather sad manner, Annabel put the LMG in her hands down. She climbed up and sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"What happened back there?" Trevor said. "Where's Agent Haines? Don't tell me we suffered casualties.." He said mockingly.

"Only self-inflicted ones." Micheal said. "Fucking guy shot himself so he could pass as a double agent!"

"Hm. Well. Maybe they'll debrief him with a 12-inch aluminum flashlight."

"Haines took the easy way out. We're the ones hoping we outrun the agency response team." Dave chimed in.

"I think Franklin's the one taking the easy way! Guy's got his feet up in an aircraft hangar!"  
Trevor replied.

"Can we get to the fucking airport so we can finish this bullshit? I'm tired of riding in the air with the apocalypse underneath us." Annabel said.

"When you drop us, I'll take the nerve agent. And don't act all innocent, Ms. Kay. There's things on your file too." Dave said.

"Bullshit."

"Those Paleto Bay robberies aren't going away anytime soon."

"After this shit is done, we all should be clean. Me, Micheal and Trevor. I don't know what's on Franklin's file, but we need a fucking clean slate!"

"Tell em', misses!" Trevor cut in.

"You'll get it. Just be patient. Plus, you should be more worried about the I.A.A. then us. They're the ones who have you on file."

"Well, look at that! I'm popular like you, Trevor!" She punched him in the arm.

Trevor shook his head.

" Mr. Phillips! Can I trust you to dispose of the chopper?"

"I got more important things to worry about then messing around with this stupid chopper! Like things that actually mean something! Not made up wars, with made up enemies! Matters of the heart!" Trevor said.

"Words of wisdom by Trevor Phillips." Annabel laughed.

"Is he fucking with me?" Dave shouted.

Micheal sighed and shook his head. "Probably not."

Trevor carefully landed the nerve gas onto a flatbed truck that was waiting there. Soon after, he landed the chopper, letting everyone out.

Franklin came out the hangar to meet Micheal and Dave. "Hey, Frank!" Micheal said, relieved to see him again.

"What's crackin'? So the chemical weapon is in there, huh?" He pointed to the flatbed truck.

"Yep. If it even is one.. Hell, it can be shaving cream for all I know!" Annabel had walked over by now as Micheal spoke. "Oh and by the way, next time, you're getting wet." Micheal tapped Franklin's chest. "Oh, but there won't be a next time, will there, Davey? There never is." He said mockingly.

"I'll do my best for ya. I always try." Dave replied.

"Well, maybe this time we'll get lucky. Maybe this time, they'll put Steve Haines under advanced forms of interrogation techniques."

"Are you insane?" Dave chuckled. "Interrogate him? They're probably decorating him right now."

"Hey, Davey?" Micheal called out as Davey walked off to enter the flatbed truck. "The Agency is onto you, huh? You and Stevie!"

"Just try to keep your heads down."

"Ah, putts.." Micheal walked with Franklin and Annabel to the hangar.

Micheal's phone made a sound. He looked at it. "Oh yeah! Fuckin' A!" He pumped his fist.

"What's up, man?" Franklin said, confused.

"My days in the wilderness are over." Micheal motioned for Franklin and Annabel to see the text. "Lester. He set it up with that crazy Mexican motherfucker. Gave him the artifact!" Micheal chuckled. "Now as long as Trevor handles the wife, we're good."

"But about him, man?" Franklin said, referring to Trevor.

"Man, fuck him! He likes the desert. Besides, we do one big score and we're all going to have to go our own separate ways anyway." Micheal paused for a moment. "Oh man.. I can't wait to go back to that movie studio."

"Man, well shit, I'll holla at you later than, alright?" Franklin said, tapping fists with Micheal. Annabel was next to them, listening to what they were saying, but not saying a word.

"I tell you what, you can take this desert and stick it! My life may be a world of pain, but from here on out, it's going to be cool, comfortable, air-conditioned pain!" He chuckled again. "Take it easy." He patted both of them on the back before walking off.

"Do you think he really meant that?" Annabel said, her voice surprising Franklin, who's back was to her.

"Meant what?"

"The part about the desert..."

"I don't know. He seems too excited to be thinking about what he's sayin'."

"Oh. I'm just checking. This is my home! My fucking home!" She stomped her foot in the sand. "Nobody will insult my home!"

"Hey, relax Ann... Look, I don't think he meant anything by it."

"He better not have!" She sighed, her hands on her hips for a few moments as she stared at the sandy ground. "I'll see you around, Franklin."

Franklin was left alone in the starry night, inside the dark hangar. Franklin looked around for his Buffalo, to which he was surprised he didn't find. He dialed Micheal. "Did you just take my car? You better not have, bitch."

**Ok, so we had a dead tie in voting. It says 1-1 in the last chapter, although it's like 2-2 I think. So, I compromised. We'll have Packie make an appearance or two, but not as a main character. He'll be in the Heists as well. **

**The ending part where Franklin cusses at Micheal over the phone is something I found funny that's within the game. After doing the Heist mission of the IAA building over, I got into Franklin's car as Micheal accidentally. I got right back out, figuring that I couldn't take it. I swear Franklin called and said that exact line. xD**

**Next update is until next year! :D Happy New Year!**


End file.
